


50 Shades of Tora

by MarieEclaire



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 85,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieEclaire/pseuds/MarieEclaire
Summary: This story focuses on the rich and powerful young son of a mafia lord who enjoys a dom/sub sex life.He meets Poppylan Wilkes at a book store and their whirlwind of a sexy romance begins....Will Poppylan be able to break into this playboys heart? Or will old ways keep Tora from moving forward with their romance?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 161
Kudos: 230





	1. 1st Shade: Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are based upon the webcomic Midnight Poppy Land by Lilydusk!
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy!
> 
> Dont forget to hit that KUDOS 🥰 Thank you to all those who leave comments and support! Its a nice thing to do to relax. I have such fun with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora meets Poppy at the book store she works at on his quest to find a golden covered book for his collection. 
> 
> He wants to make her his newest bedroom starlet.

Chapter 1 1st Shade: Seduction 

Tora was the secret (not so secret amongst the clan) son of a very rich Mafia Lord named Vincent Balthuman and a receptionist named Eva. Tora had all of his mothers gorgeous looks, and all of his fathers vile temper. Tora's brother, Quinceton or Quincey as they called him, was gentle as his mother Janessa and had his fathers golden blonde handsome features. The brothers were like night and day. Dark and light. And they adored each other. They were a big dysfunctional ass family. Everyone, including them, could testify to it. 

Tora had a knack for booze, business and women. He was a Dom that thoroughly enjoyed submissive women. He found them at church, at the store, in the mall and at the gym. Shit, anywhere. They all were the same. They would spread their legs to the moon long as it was Tora in between them. 

He had just finished a rather exciting romp in his sex room with his most recent Sub, Laura. There wasn't much she wasn't ok with, and her gag reflexes could make a man voluntarily jump out of a window, make him go mad. Too bad Tora wasn't any man. He was insatiable and the best fuck of his life was what he demanded and expected. He was the director. These woman were the actresses in HIS show. It was all about HIS pleasure and the teasing and torture of his Subs. 

After Laura left his mansion, he took a cool shower and washed his hair. He was going to stop in town to a book store and grab a copy of the Karma Sutra for his collection. He had searched it online and found that it had many delightful positions inside that he had yet to try. It was also a historical treasure. They had a hard bound golden covered copy that he wanted in particular. 

He got dressed in a beautiful forest green and creme pullover sweater, rich brown slacks, and a nice pair of crocodile skin dress shoes. He took his hair and brushed it, letting it hang in dark waves around his shoulders. With a final glance at his appearance in the full length mirror, he grabbed his keys and wallet and left out to hop into his red luxury sports car. 

...............

Poppy was working at the book store today. She stood at the register with her blue store apron wrapped firmly around her waist, her white collared shirt unbuttoned to expose a little cleavage, and her tight black pants that showcased her bubble butt. 

Tommy returned 30 minutes later to relieve her back to the sales floor to finish her cart of materials to stock. She finished with her customer, and walked out of the small wooden push door back to the romance isle where her silver cart sat idle. On her way there, a very tall man with his head down immersed in a book walked right into her. 

"Oh my god, excuse me sir! Are you ok?", Poppy said quickly to the gentleman with a hand reflexively resting on his arm. Her hazelnut brown brows knit together in concern. Tora looked up at her in awe. She was short, but absolutely stunning. Her hair was very long and cascaded down her back in gorgeous silken waves. She had long lashes that swept the top of her reading glasses that she wore. Her lips were full and luscious. 

Tora finally spoke as he noticed the girl was becoming embarrassed by his silence and stare. "It's ok, Sweatheart", he began. "I'm not hurt. Just lucky I bumped into someone as beautiful as you." 

Poppy blushed a deep red color. She looked up into the man's eyes. They were the color of honey. He was smiling at her, and he had dimples. Deep twinkling dimples. His teeth were perfect and bright white. He was well over 6 ft tall. His hair was raven black and hung down his shoulders in a mess of shaggy curls and waves. Her heart pounded as she snapped back to reality and realized she was standing and gawking at him. She swallowed.  
"Oh...t-thank you, sir. C-can I help you with anything?" 

Tora considered this for a moment. He had found the book he wanted, so that was out. Hmm.... 

**********************

Tora pictured the book worm completely naked in his swimming pool. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed his rock hard rod into the soft space inside of her. She would moan his name and leave scratch marks on his chest and back. 

*Snapped back to reality

Poppy waited for the gentleman to respond before smiling and nodding at him, turning to leave at his stone silence. 

"Hold on, Sweatheart", Tora called behind her. Poppy stopped and waited for him to catch up the few places she had walked away. He pulled a business card out of his wallet and handed it to her. "That's my cell number. Why don't you call me later tonight when you get off work? By the way....what's your name? Mine is Tora", he said extending his hand for her to take. 

Poppy took the card from his hand and then took his hand in hers as he shook lightly. Then, he gently tugged her forward and kissed the skin at the top of her hand. Poppy felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Tora saw the affect he had on this girl and went for the kill. He smiled his brightest smile and ran a hand through his hair casually while never breaking eye contact with her. 

"Mmm...my name is P-Poppylan. Poppylan Marie Wilkes." 

"Ah...what a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman. Ms. Wilkes, I would be delighted if I could take you out to dinner one of these nights. Please do make sure you call me later. I'll be waiting. Goodbye, Sweetheart." 

With that, Tora took his leave. Poppy still stood in the same spot with her hand on her chest. Her co-worker, Erdene, was standing between two bookshelves watching the scene go down. She walked on tip toe to Poppy and whispered behind her ear, "Giiiiiiirrrrllllll....what was that! Did that man flirt with you just now?" Poppy nodded and kept her mouth shut, still in shock. "That his number?" Poppy shook her head 'yes'. "Ya gonna call him up?", Erdene said raising her eyebrows. "I think so. How can I not? He knows where I work...". "Scrath that shit! You're gonna call him because he's freaking hot and looks like he can fuck like a porn star. There!", Erdene let out rapidly with a huff at the end of the last word. 

Poppy blanched and told Erdene to get back to work. She placed the card in the card holder on the back of her phone case and slipped it into her apron. She grabbed her cart and looked back in the direction the tall gentleman was last seen walking. He was at the entrance with his back to her leaving the shop. Suddenly before he went out of the doors, he turned around and looked right at her. He waved before smiling and walking out. Yes. Poppy was going to call him tonight. 

***********************

Tora returned to his home in a great mood. He was confident that he successfully seduced the young book store clerk. He went about taking particles of his clothes off and headed up the grand winding stairs of his castle to his master bedroom. He stood in his boxers with the new book in his hands. He turned on the fireplace and jumped onto his massive bed with its soft microfiber covers. His phone was next to him with the ringer all the way up in anticipation of the lovely girls call. Poppylan. He played the name on his lips. Poppylan..... hmm.....

After staring at the pages of his book for so long, Tora drifted of to sleep and was awaken a few hours later to the sound of his phone ringing. He jumped up and pressed the answer button immediately. 

"Hello? Tora Balthuman speaking."

Poppy's eyes widened. He was a BALTHUMAN! They were the most powerful mob family in the city! And very wealthy. 

"Oh...hello. This is Poppylan Wilkes. You met earlier at the book store?" Poppy swallowed anxiously. It would be embarrassing as hell if he had forgotten her. 

"Ah....yes. Ms. Wilkes. I'm so glad to hear from you, Sweetheart." Tora had a mischievous grin splayed across his face. Phase one is complete. On to phase two. 

*******************


	2. 2nd Shade:  Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy calls Tora after work. Does she give in to what he desires...or does the game of cat and mouse begin?

2nd Shade: Persuasion

"Hello? Tora Balthuman speaking."

Poppy's eyes widened. He was a BALTHUMAN! They were the most powerful mob family in the city! And very wealthy. 

"Oh...hello. This is Poppylan Wilkes. We met earlier at the book store?" Poppy swallowed anxiously. It would be embarrassing as hell if he had forgotten her. Someone as handsome and wealthy as him could literally have any woman. Why the hell was he picking on lil 'ol Poppy? It baffled her and made her even more self-conscious. 

"Ah....yes. Ms. Wilkes. I'm so glad to hear from you, Sweetheart." Tora had a mischievous grin splayed across his face.

A silence followed which made Tora clear his throat and continue the conversation. A shy one, huh? Interesting. "Yes, dear. I was wondering if you could help me put together a project, since it appears you enjoy books maybe as much as I do?", Tora said baiting her. He felt it was best to approach her with a common interest instead of jumping right to business. Tora had a library in his home to rival any other source for books. He had two rooms transformed into one large room with book shelves from wall to wall that needed a ladder to climb to the top. He would show it to her...if she bit the bait. 

"If I may ask, Mr. Balthuman, why me? Please do not be offended, but we don't know each other and I'm not sure someone as simple as me could help you. I'm no professional at anything. Just a struggling college student." She sounded defeated. It was evident her confidence was nowhere near where it needed to be. He would take on this challenge with open arms and an open mind. When he got through with her, she would shine bright like the beautiful woman she was meant to be. He would persuade her by any means to help him with his 'project'. He needed to get closer to her. He had to understand his Subs before he got into any sexual relationship with them. 

"That is where you are mistaken, my sweet.  
You are just the woman I could use for my writing project. You resemble perfectly the main character in the novel I'm writing. Getting to know you would help me to develop her character. I don't need some cold hearted, rich & self absorbed woman who only cares about her own pleasures and wants. My dear...please let me know if I am correct in my assumption, but you seem down to earth, kind, warm, intelligent and easy going. Am I right?" 

A writer, huh? Poppy thought. Not only did she love books, but she FREAKING loved them. She was in college to become a writer/editor and her current course was Creative Writing. She enjoyed it more than anything. Maybe....maybe he wasn't some stuck up rich bastard after all? There was still his underlying intentions that she would always have at the back of her mind. For now she would consider their interactions platonic and professional. No harm, no foul. 

"Alright, I'll think about it. I do have a lot of work of my own to do. I'm in college currently and I also write. I'm in school to be a writer and editor and I have a lot to read and write for my finals, Mr. Balthuman. Can I get back to you on this?"

Tora spread out across his bed with the phone pressed between his shoulder and ear as he made angel wings on his soft comforter. It always made him relax. She wanted time to think. Something he never experienced. His looks was usually all it took for a woman to be interested in him. This one, she was different. She didnt seem affected by his looks. She also didnt seem affected by his money. She wasnt rushing to be at his side even though he was certain that she knew what family he came from and just how much he could offer her. He smiled to himself. He would relish touching her. Oh....the sweet wait would be so fucking worth it. 

"Alright, Sweetheart. At the end of the week, let's talk again and I'll go over with you exactly what I need. How does that sound?" 

Poppy thought about it. End of the week? It was Monday currently, so that gave her a few days. She didnt have to commit to anything and she could forget about him if she wanted. She at least called the guy as to not be rude in the first place. She could disappear if she felt uncomfortable, right? Sure the hell she could. 

"Yes, at the end of the week we can talk again and go over everything if I agree to he a part of this project." 

Tora had a shimmer of hope. She hadn't flat out refused, and she said she would get back to him at the end of the week. A promise for another conversation. 

"It's settled then! End of week, give me a ring. I look forward to speaking to you again. I must go for now. Thank you for calling me, Sweetheart. Goodnight."

"You're welcome. Goodnight", Poppy said simply and quickly hung up the phone. 

**********************

Poppy was exhausted. She had class at 8 this morning and a 9 hour work day right after at the book store. She had to do this all over again tomorrow and all of the rest of the week. It made her want to pass out. How was she going to help this strange man and get her own shit done? When would she sleep? 

She was unsure how to approach the situation and so decided not to approach it at all. For now, at least. Dude was way out of her league as far as any romance. So she could cut that shit right out. And he was super handsome. Probably had a wife and family of his own and was literally just needing someone for his book. Ugh. 

Poppy took a super hot shower and went straight to bed. She was gone the minute her head hit the pillow.

*********************

Not long after Tora got off the phone with Poppy, his phone rang a familiar tune. Tora had a specific ring tone for everyone in his contacts so that it would be easiest to identify. It was Laura. He answered on the fourth ring. 

"Well hello darling! Missed me already?", Tora said with a wide grin. 

"Oh...yes! I was wondering if you needed my assistance this evening before I wind down for the night. You know how much I like to please you." 

Tora could feel the blood rush to his dick as it began to lift within his boxers. Fuck. Hell yeah he wanted some pussy. And he wanted to try something a little different. You see...he was a little frustrated with Poppy for not being as forthcoming as his other women. Like his Laura. Laura was a cocksucking extraordinaire. She took anything he gave her. He wondered if she could take this.....

"In that case, Laura, I will be needing your assistance. I hope your jaw isn't too tired from earlier? You'll be using it again. And I have something a little different to try with you my lovely."

Laura felt herself cream between her legs. She put one leg across the other to stop the tingling sensation. "I'll be right over", she said hurriedly and hung up. 

******************

Tora had gone down to his sex room and searched through his toys and accessories. He grabbed a long authentic leather belt, a silk scarf, and a mouth gag. He placed them on the small nightstand by the bed that sat squarely in the center of the room. The whole room was decorated in red and black. Lots of black. He enjoyed being mysterious, so there were curtains that hung in the room like a canopy over the bed, the bench and the hot tub. 

After about 30 minutes, his doorbell rang. She had arrived. Still only in boxers, Tora ran up to his room and grabbed his silk red robe and slipped out of his underwear. He now was completely naked under his robe and ready for his Sub. He had special plans for her tonight.... If she knew before hand, would she still have come so willingly? Oh yes... absolutely. His Subs loved a good punishment as much as they loved a good fuck. 

Tora opened the door and found Laura just as under dressed as he was. She was stunning. Her blonde hair laid down her back silky straight. Her make-up was expertly applied. She wore the gaudy diamond necklace and earring set that he had bought her for her birthday, and the necklace dangled perfectly between her perky tits. She wore a long v-neck coat and matching black heels. Tora smirked at her. "Anything under that coat, Sweetheart?"  
Laura simply smiled back at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Would I be caught dead stepping into your home with clothing, Tora? I thought you said the best outfit on a woman was none at all?" 

Tora opened his door wide for her to come in. "Get the fuck in here woman. You know where to go. Down there, and out of the fucking coat. Keep the jewelry and heels on. Now"

*******************


	3. 3rd Shade: Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy still hasn't called Tora back in over 2 weeks. He becomes impatient and seeks her out instead.

3rd Shade: Confusion 

Tora awoke with the sun shining in his eyes. He squinted at the blinding light and got up to close his blinds. The black out curtains did the trick. Now he was submerged in darkness that his eyes had to adjust to. He made it back to his bed where Laura slept peacefully. She had been his company almost every day for the past few weeks. Tora took all his aggression and frustration out on her slender body. She let him.

He stood naked by his dresser drawer and leaned against it, staring at his reflecting in the mirror above it. The all night tryst with Laura did nothing to calm his mind. Tora was genuinely confused by this girl, Poppylan. She wasn't going to come easy. And his ego simply would NOT allow him to just let her go. The challenge was on, and he was more than game. 

She still hadn't called him back with an answer and it had already been 2 weeks! No. This was definitely a first for Tora. Women fell at his feet. And this little book store clerk was playing hard to get? Nah. We'll see about that.  
Tora made up his mind to seek her out since she wanted to remain hidden for so long.

Still looking at his reflection, he stroked his chin. 'I'm a good looking man. I'm wealthy, can fuck like a wild animal, and can hold a womans full attention. What does she not see in me that all others do when they meet me?', he thought to himself. 

He turned at the sound of Laura moving. She was stretching her body out and sending the sheets falling from her body. With her naked figure exposed, a fire built in Tora once again. Only this time he saw Poppy.....

He climbed on top of Laura and she smiled up at him. He envisioned Poppy's brown wavy long hair spread around his pillow. He touched Laura's silky hair and it slipped through his fingers. He frowned. No..Poppy's hair would be tangled in his fingers for him to pull and run through lovingly. Then he imagined her large breasts beneath his palms. He touched Laura's and though they were nice, they were nowhere near what he guessed Poppy's DDD breats were like, though. He tried to tit fuck Laura in the past, but her breasts weren't large enough to get his big dick rubbed tightly in between. Poppy's would be. Tora sat up, frowning. Fuck. He couldn't get Poppy off of his mind. He looked over at Laura who looked at him with hurt in her eyes. Tora was always all over her, now he was assessing her like some bitch for sale and frowned down at her as if she no longer measured up. It was her voice that broke the silence. 

"I think I should go now.", she said simply as she got up to grab her clothes, shoving them on quickly. Tora did not respond or make a move to stop her. He just sat in thought on the edge of the bed. Didn't even regard her. 

*********************

Once Laura left, Tora got a shower and dressed casually in a pair of athletic fit jeans, a fitted T-shirt that showed off his muscular physique, and a brand new pair of Nike running shoes. He brushed his long hair and tied back the top into a ponytail, letting tendrils of hair loose to frame his face. He got out a pack of his cigarettes and took one out. He lit it while it rested on his plump bottom lip and took a deep breath in. Blowing the smoke out, he felt his nerves calm down a bit only to have his anger intensify as his thoughts wondered back to Poppylan. No woman ever disoriented him. It almost enraged him. He was out of sorts by some chick he only met once. And she was ignoring him. FUCK THAT. You simply didn't ignore a Balthuman. Just who the fuck did this girl think she was? 

He put the cigarette out and checked his Rolex watch for time. It was 20 minutes to 1pm. Lunch time. Nancy, his maid, had already started making his lunch. He could smell it from the second floor. He launched himself like a torpedo down his winding staircase to the kitchen. Nancy stood at the stove in her maid attire. She was no spring chicken at 42, but she still had a very shapely body and beautiful face. He respected her always as she accepted no less. That didn't mean he didn't tease her from time to time. 

"What ya cookin' for me today, Nan?", he called out from behind her, flashing his dimples.

Nancy jumped at the sudden sight of him and then laughed, swatting at his shoulder. "You scared me, Sir! I'm making Chicken Tetrazzini. I saw it in an episode of Maury once." 

Tora smirked at her. "Isn't that the meal some lady made to steal another womans man?" Tora's eyebrows went up in amusement waiting for her reply. 

Nancy blushed and nodded at him before turning back to the boiling pot. 

"You're not trying to steal me away area ya, Nan?", Tora said teasingly. 

"No way.... it just sounded delicious. Made me curious how it tasted considering the womans antics were so effective." 

Tora shook his head smiling to himself and took a seat at the kitchen table waiting for his lunch to be served. 

******************

Lunch was superb as usual. Turns out this dish was every bit as delicious as Nan assumed it to be. He lounged around for an hour playing video games before he got up to leave for the book store. Stomach settled and mind now at ease, he was ready to face her. Poppylan. His little muse. He locked up the house and walked quickly to his silver 2 door coupe. He put his car in drive and headed to the book store. To her. 

**********************

Poppy sighed to herself as she plopped down on her bed. She had just got done with school and had to get ready to go straight to work. Her head throbbed and she felt like crying. She didn't get enough sleep last night. Too busy gawking at Henry Cavill in The Witcher on Netflix. One more episode....just ONE MORE EPISODE! Ugh. 

It was already 12:45 and she had to be there by 2. She hopped in the shower and put her favorite song on blast. She hummed the tune and danced around, whipping her hair through the water sprinkling above her from the shower head. She held her brush as a microphone as she squeezed her eyes shut, belting out the lyrics: 

'I got youuuuuu, and you got meeeeee, I got you and you got me! We got telepathy!' 

She dried of quickly and wrapped the towel around her chest as she applied her makeup. She got dressed and headed out to the bus stop. It was just one ride a few blocks to the store. 

The first person she saw when she entered the book store doors was Erdene's goofy ass. Management chose her to be the one to wear the silly turtle costume for the 'Read a Child a Book' event. She had the head off and on the floor next to her feet panting for air. Upon seeing Poppy, Erdene smiled and whistled. Cat calling at her she said, "Oohhhh wee! Don't you look hot to day Poppykins! Where's that sexy mate?" Erdenes words trailed behind Poppy as she had never stopped walking toward the employee room to clock in. Poppy brushed passed her laughing when the last words dawned on her. 

'The. Sexy. Mate?! Oh My Freakin' Gosh! I forgot all about him! I was supposed to get back to him a friggin' week ago! I've been so busy I never got to even consider it like I said I would. Shit. Ah.... well maybe I can call him today at lunch.', she said to herself. 

She frowned as she punched in for work. It was going to be a long day. She needed a pick me up and fast or else her attitude would be ice cold. Erdene. She would be able to talk enough shit to keep her bubbling over in laughter for the whole night. And boy Erdene did not disappoint. 

When Poppy came back out to the sales floor, she stopped by the childrens books area. Sure enough, there was turtle suit herself. She was standing up with the book 'Ferdinand' in her hand. Poppy recognized the red cover and the black and white bull sniffing flowers. It was her favorite children's book. A child sitting in the crowd on the colorful rug at her feet began to make loud noises and clapping, interrupting the story. Erdene turned to the child with her turtle head slightly wobbling. She put her hands on her hips and said in a funny country voice, "Now you looka here, lil' kiddo! I'm readin' this here book and I 'spec all y'all chilluns to be quiet whilst I read. Ya got it, Spot!" All of the children laughed together as she waved her hands in the air, her turtle head wobbling now furiously back and forth exposing her neck, chin and mouth underneath. 

Poppy giggled to herself aloud watching the excitment of the children. Suddenly, and without warning, a deep voice came from behind her. "What's so funny, Sweetheart?"  
Poppy almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around slowly with her eyes wide to find none other than Tora standing less than a foot in front of her. He was so close that she put a hand on his chest to try force some space between them. "H-h-hello, Mr. Balthuman.", she stuttered out. He had a huge grin on his face from ear to ear at the sight of her blushing and seemingly squirming under his gaze. So....he does affect the little deer caught in headlights after all. Hmm...

"Tora. You can simply call me Tora. No need for formalities between us, Poppylan." He watched her intently, his gaze boring into her. She felt herself flushing harder. Her face felt like all the blood from her body was rushing there. 'Stupid face! Why can't I appear as calm as he is! I have to straighten up.', she said to herself. She stood up straighter and took a few steps back toward her book cart, picking up a book and looking over the title nonchalantly. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye still fumbling with her cart and replied, "What brings you here, Tora? 

He kept his eyes on her. "Well...I do remember asking you to answer me back within the week concerning the project I wanted your help with? Not that I'm an overly impatient guy, but it's now been two weeks, and I'm a little behind in production. I was hoping to get an answer." 

Poppy swallowed. She didn't have one. She hasn't thought about it. Would he be angry? Shit. He was behind now on his work because he was waiting on her response. 'Man, why me! Why today?! I'm so freaking tired I can barely think. Now this!' She placed the book in her hands back onto her cart and turned toward Tora. There was a change in her body language that Tora picked up on immediately. She went from surprised, to nervous, to... assertive? 

Poppy chose to go the truth route. She was tired as hell with her own work and didn't owe this dude a damned thing. Come to think of it, this guy was a virtual stranger! What if his project was some freaky shit she wasn't in to? What if he was some sicko pervert that liked locking people in a dungeon and having his way with them?

Oh...our sweet Poppylan had no idea how literally close to the truth she really was. 

"Look, Tora. I'm dead dog tired. I go to school and work all day long. To be honest with you, I haven't given the project a single thought since we hung up the phone two weeks ago. I've been so busy it slipped my mind. I apologize for the inconvenience of keeping you waiting, but I'm just too busy. If I can't think about it, how can I possibly be of help with it?" 

Tora's smile turned slowly into a straight line. He looked at her now impassively. Inside he was pissed. 'So she fucking forgot about me? ME?! Who the FUCK is this girl!' 

Poppy became alarmed as she looked into his eyes and swore she saw a glimmer of rage in them. He was upset with her. She swallowed again and turned back her attention to her cart. 

"Look, Sir. I'm sorry, but I just punched in and I have to catalog all of these new books. I can't talk right now."

Tora's face fell a fraction lower as he noticed she went back to formalities and was not inviting him to continue their conversation but ushering him to leave. Shit. This was..... Hm... Painful? She had just took a major swing at his pride. That only made the animal in him want to scratch its way to the surface. He let out a low growl before raking a hand through his hair trying to calm his nerves. He wanted more than anything to yell at her. Tell her how dare she not jump at the opportunity to help him. Did she not know who he was? Sure she did.  
She didn't give a fuck. He smirked at that, laughing inwardly at himself. Well I'll be damned. A woman not completely overcome with his killer looks and chiselled bod the moment she saw him. A woman who wasn't impressed and turned on by his wealth? Interesting.

He wasn't giving up without a fight, that's for sure. "Ok....I can see you are busy and I don't want to hold you up. However, I will be in the area for a few more hours and would like to take you to lunch. Then we can discuss what the project is about while you eat. Does that sound favorable to you?", he said smiling again, forcing his dimples to sink as deep as they would. 

Poppy forgot to bring her lunch today, so a free lunch didn't sound half bad. Besides, it wasn't like she had to agree to anything. 

"Alright then. My lunch break is at 6 pm. Meet me outside the entrance at that time and we can grab a bite together."

Tora kept the smile on his face. "Deal! See you in a few Poppylan." 

"Goodbye, Tora." 

He loved the sound of his name on her lips. If only he could hear it in his sex room at a much higher pitch. 

"See you in a little, Poppylan", he said making his way back to the entrance whence he came.

Erdene, sans Turtle costume, clapped her on the back. Poppy shrieked. "Erdene! Ugh." Erdene laughed and said, "I see your mate made his way back to see you! What's up with that?" 

"He wants my help with some project he has going. He asked to take me to lunch today to go over it." 

Erdene smiled at her friend. Erdene may appear to be a goofball, but she was very intelligent. She knew there was more to this man than a project. She saw the way he looked at her. Similar to how a lion looks at a gazelle. Hungry. She wasn't picking up any evil or creepiness from him, though. 

"Just be careful, friend.", she said to her with a smile before heading back to her register. 

Poppy sighed. She was nervous about lunch, yet anxious to find out what it was exactly that he needed her help with. She had to clear her mind and focus on work for the next 4 hours until it was time to go to him. 

**********************


	4. 4th Shade: Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora meets Poppylan for lunch but an obstacle gets in the way. Can he turn the day around?

Chapter 4. 4th Shade: Hopeful 

Poppy looked at her phone for the 1000th time today. It was 15 minutes until her lunch with Tora. She rushed through those last few minutes to complete her tasks and found a customer that thankfully took up 10 minutes of her time looking for manga. 

Poppy scrapped her apron and threw it in her locker inside of the employee breakroom. She grabbed her purse and phone and made her way to the entrance. Before she reached the door, she saw Tora standing with his back against the wall, phone in hand, laughing with some random woman. Should she walk out? Wait for him to finish with her? Did he know her? Ugh. 'I dont have time for this fucker. If he's gonna talk to other females then I don't need to deal with him.' Her nostrils flared. She was....jealous? Hmph. No. That wasn't it. She was annoyed by this pretty playboy. Guys like his type she made it a habit to stay away from.  
She stood for a few moments longer and it looked like the woman was leaning into him to give him her number. Fuck him. This bitch can help with his project. 

She turned around pissed back toward the employee breakroom and whipped her phone out. She text him simply: 

Lunch is canceled. I'm busy. 

She went to the ladies room and cried. She didn't know why she was so upset. Then she thought about it. Her subconscious told her she wasn't good enough for him. This display in front of her proved it. It hurt her to see someone beautiful around him, flirting. Knowing that she didn't stand a chance. Did she even want a chance? This shit was confusing. She didn't wait for his reply. She turned her phone off and went into the breakroom to eat a sad ass lunch of chips and a soda. 

*********************

Tora was waiting for Poppy outside of the book store when a tall redhead woman came up to him. "Hello Mr.... all alone? Need some company?" She was pretty. She was slender and had nice petite curves. He smiled at her. No harm I'm flirting, right? 

He stood with the woman chatting for about 10 minutes. He looked toward the entrance to the book store to see if Poppy was coming. Still a few minutes to 6. He turned his attention back to his lady friend who was now leaning into him asking for him to save her number in his phone. Just as he had pressed save, he got a text from Poppy. He looked at the entrance to the book store, and through the glass, he could see her walking away deep into the building. Had she seen him talking to the woman? What did the text say if she was walking away from him and not towards him. He opened the text:

Lunch is canceled. I'm busy. 

Tora looked back into the building again. His face had concern and panic all over it. Shit. The woman picked up on his behaviour and said her goodbyes. Tora lit a cigarette not knowing what the fuck to do. FUCK. So now his chances with her were most likely fucked. Fuck was he thinking talking to another fucking female while waiting for her? It's not like they were together, but clearly it's a dumbass move to flirt with one while you wait on another. He was a piece of shit. And it enraged him to have it brought so blatantly to his attention like that. 

Poppy had just rejected him. She walked away from him. She canceled him. He felt defeated for a few moments and decided to light a second cigarette only seconds after he stomped out the first. He was a nervous wreck. Should he leave? Should he try and save face? Should he go in and look for her? Apologize? He blew out a cloud of smoke before he decided to give her space. He didnt want to leave, but he felt like trying to approach her at her place of work about this was not appropriate and he wanted to respect her workplace. 

He walked slowly to his car. He looked up to notice the same fucking redhead bitch arm in arm with some other fucker walking into a restraunt. He grimaced. So he just got into this horrible mess with this broad and lost a chance at Poppy? He deleted the womans number and decided to go back to salvage things with Poppy. Fuck if he was gonna run with a tail between his legs after getting played by that female. He would have a story ready about her if Poppy mentioned it or he needed to explain.

He stomped back toward the store and called her once she was out front. It was only 7 after 6 pm. She should still be on break. 

**********************

Poppy sat sadly in the employee breakroom munching on her 10th chip when her phone rung. It was....Tora? Her eyes widened. Shit! He didn't text her back. Maybe he didn't believe I was busy? Maybe he saw me walking away? Should I answer? If I dont, he might come inside looking for me and I would have to face him after just crying. Ok. 

Poppy answered the phone: 

P: Hello?  
T: Hey....its Tora. You...couldn't make it to lunch? Poppy, I saw you walking away from the door. Was there a problem? Something I did?  
P: Um...I needed to come back in..and help my co-worker?  
T: Hm..Nothing to do with the woman I was talking to? She's an old high school classmate of mine. In a date now with her boyfriend at the Buffalo Wild Wings two buildings down, Sweetheart.  
P: Oh...um... (silence)  
T: Might be a little late for a meal, but we could get some ice cream or coffee and dessert if you can break away?  
P: Oh, it's ok. I get an hour lunch. I'll be right there. See you out front. 

Tora was extremely relieved to have fixed things with Poppy. He was glad he decided to come back, and even more glad he saw what that redhead really had up her sleeve. From now on, all females were off limits. Save for Poppy. He needed to really zone in and concentrate. He needed to commit himself to this. To her. He wanted her badly. His normal approach to woman simply wouldn't do with her. 

*********************

Poppy ran to the restroom quickly to powder her face and clean up her eyes. She brushed her hair and once satisfied with her reflection, she bolted out to join Tora. She felt...embarrassed. She misjudged the situation in front if her as far as she was aware. Would he hold it against her? Think her immature and jealous? She shrugged it off and walked toward him. 

He turned smiling at her extending his arm for her to take. She threaded her arm through his and he asked, "Where to, my dear?", in gentlemanly fashion. She placed her right index finger in her lips and said, "Mmmmm....how about Mimi's cafe? I still have 45 minutes left. It's just across the lot in the yellow building there."  
Tora nodded at her and led her to the cafe. 

Once inside, they were seated and given menus. Poppy glanced over the menu once and settled for a ceasar salad and slice of cheesecake. Tora ordered Hennessy on the rocks and a burger. Poppy sipped the cold water the waiter brought over to her as she looked at Tora. He had his head down drinking his drink and studying his phone. She just now noticed his eyelashes. Any woman would be jealous! They were dark black and long. Curled even! Grrr...She had to use those damn eyelash curlers that yanked a hair out every damn time. 

Tora looked up at Poppy and smirked. Her eyes opened wide at him as he caught her staring at him. He sat up to his full height and regarded her. "Poppylan, I guess we can began talk about the project I need your help with."  
Poppy nodded, face flushed red. Tora never left her gaze. "I need you to spend time with me and answer questions pertaining to your experiences for my character. I want to use you to help shape the heroine in my story. Someone down to earth and intelligent. Someone new to certain experiences that can give me advise on how you would handle it. Sound like something you could do? You would be handsomely compensated for your time." 

Poppy reflected on this for a moment. The man waited long enough and she had to give him an answer. She would be getting paid, too? And handsomely? With all of her student debt, how could she refuse such an easy job. 

"Ok, Tora. I will help you. This sounds easy enough to me. What would you require of me?"  
She looked away from him and picked at the salad the waiter placed in front of her. 

"Weekends. A few hours for me in the weekends since I know you have school and work on weekdays. Or do you do swing shifts?" 

"I can do weekends", Poppy replied. "I requested weekends off for study time. I can come when you need me on those days."

Tora's eyes danced like two burning amber stones in the night. He was elated. His hope now restored! She had agreed to spend time with him. "Thank you, Poppylan. I appreciate the help. We will talk compensation and things once you start this Saturday. Is that ok with you?" 

"Yeah, that's fine. I had no plans." 

Tora raised his glass. "Here is to a great partnership, Poppylan!" Poppy raised her glass and clinked it with his. He smiled at her and winked, his dimples winking back at her as well. 

*********************

After their quick meal, Tora walked Poppy back to the book store arm in arm. They took their time walking. She felt good next to him. Tora was ever only in one relationship. The woman broke his heart. Left him for one of his friends. He was devastated. Since then, he vowed not to catch feelings and just enjoy pleasure. With Poppy, though, this vow was beginning to look like it would be broken. He was beginning to want more from her than sex. He was genuinely interested in getting to know her. More than the usual he asked his Subs. 

When they reached the door to her store, Poppy let go of his arm and thanked him for the meal. 

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. I enjoyed it. I look forward to Saturday. Come hungry. I'll be feeding you then, too." 

Poppy smiled up at Tora. "That sounds good, Tora. I'll see you Saturday. Have a good rest of your night." 

Tora simply nodded and had to turn and rush off away from her. He wanted so badly to hug and kiss her right then and there. But he couldn't. He knew that wasn't going to be received well by her. He had to take it slow. 

********************


	5. 5th Shade:   A Man in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's feelings are deepening... and Poppy is finding her own. 
> 
> In this chapter, they get to know a little more about each other. 🥰

Chapter 5 5th Shade: A Man in Love

Tora drove home with a smile on his face and music blasting. He sped down the highway feeling like he was on cloud 9. He would be seeing Poppy again on Saturday, and every weekend thereafter. Weekends...for now. He would make his move gradually. He couldn't wait to touch her, but he would have to control himself around her. Lest he scare her away. Poppy reminded him of a cute little hamster or bunny. You make a wrong move and they run like hell and hide where you can't find them. He would be careful not to make a wrong move.... as best he could, at least. 

When Tora pulled up in front of his house, he was surprised to see Quincey standing there with a goofy expression on his face. "For fucks sake", Tora groaned. As he got closer, Quincey waved at his brother. Tora parked and slammed his door behind him, racing up to the steps at his front door.  
"Quince? What ya doing here?" 

Quincey observed Tora, looking him up and down. "Just a friendly stop, Brother. Came to see if you wanted to go to the beach with me? I'm headed that way." 

Tora liked going to the beach...that is before he met Poppy. Now it made him feel strangely odd picking up chicks or having then gawk at his ripped body, even if she wasn't around. Even if they had no relationship. He wanted one. He was being....faithful? To a woman he only spoke to three or four times? Who the fuck was he? He didn't recognize himself anymore. 

His thoughts momentarily transferred to Laura. Where did she fit in now that he had a new apple of his eye? He was still going to be horny, and he definitely wouldn't be getting any ass from Poppy any time soon. He felt a twinge of guilt as he thought about their last encounter. He had touched her like she was some common whore on the auction block. And he was fucking thinking about another girl. What a fucking dick. Sometimes he disgusted himself. He was going to apologize to her and continue their relationship, just less frequently. Then he would let her down easy. That's if she wasn't pissed at him. 

Quincey cleared his throat causing Tora to come back to reality. Tora looked at him and replied, "I'm good, bro. I just got back from a dinner date. I wanna unwind. You can always come in and have a drink and use the pool here?" 

Quincey shot Tora a quick look and narrowed his eyes. His hands were on his hips. He followed behind Tora as he entered the house. "Ok, honey. Where the HELL is my REAL brother, and what did you do with him?" Quincey raised an eyebrow and stared him down. Tora snorted. "I'm right in fucking front of ya, Quince. The fuck ya talking about?"  
"Dont play dumb with me, Tora! You went on a dinner date? With whom? And since when did you pass on an opportunity to pick up chicks Mr. Steal-Yo-Girl?" 

Tora shook his head and grinned, plopping down on the couch. Quincey sat in the reclining chair across from him. "Don't you grin at me mister! Those dimples don't work on me like they do the ladies. Besides... I thought you were done with you know...dating?"  
Quincey thought about the girl who fucked him over without mentioning her name. It always put Tora in a foul mood. 

"Yeah. Me, too. Met someone a few weeks ago that I can't seem to get off of my mind. We're going to do business together. Maybe more.." 

Quincey raised an eyebrow and puckered his lips in thought before a light bulb illuminated in his head. He snapped his fingers and smiled up at Tora. "I know! Why don't I come in for drinks and you spill all about this girl to me. Who knows? Maybe she's got a hot friend!"

Tora thought about Poppy's funny co-worker Erdene. He thought that it would be a great idea one day for the four of them to get together. She seemed just as nutty as Quincey was. "She does, actually. I think you two would get along perfectly." 

"Its settled, then! We go on a double date!", Quincey said rubbing his hands together. 

"Let me get my foot in the door with this girl first. Then we will work our way there.", Tora said. Again, Quincey was shocked. "Wait a minute....this girl is not... all over you?" 

Tora shook his head. "Not in the least. Took her 2 weeks to get back to me which she never did. I had to go find her!" Quincey couldn't believe it. "I know you aren't losing your touch, big bro. Do you have a picture of her?"  
"I'm not some fucking creep who takes pictures of unsuspecting girls, Quince. We only just met." 

Quincey puffed out his cheeks in exasperation and blew the air out with a loud sigh. "Dude, social media. SOCIAL MEDIA! Does she have one?" Tora pulled up the My Connect app, and searched for her. Pretty much everyone had it. 

Her smiling photo popped up almost immediately. "That's her!", Tora shouted excitedly. Quincey side eyed him at how he jumped up like a kid waking up on Christmas day. He looked at the girls picture. She was beautiful and had a gorgeous smile. Long brown hair... They clicked on her photo tab. There was a picture of her at the beach in a bikini with her friends. "Shit! She's got some big ass tits!", Quincey yelled. Tora smacked him in the shoulder with the back of his hand. "Watch it, punk. My future girl ya talkin' about." Quincey winced and grabbed his shoulder dramatically. "Fucking OW, dude! I'm telling dad you hit me!" "Go on, Princess. I don't give a fuck.", Tora said smirking at him.

Tora continued to scroll through her pictures as Quincey playfully scowled. He learned so much about her he felt like a fucking creep. He now knew she was very intelligent, graduating top of her class in high school. He knew she had a lot of friends and like to travel. There were many pictures from various trips she had taken. She went on a European tour her first year of college during the summer. 

Now he scrolled to her page viewing the activity and her shared information.  
He noticed right away that she had 'single' as her relationship status. Fucking good! He kept scrolling and found her self bio. It read:

I'm Poppylan Wilkes. I love to be social, read, paint and dance! Because why be moody when you can shake yo booty! 😁

Tora chuckled to himself at her introduction. She was damn cute. Everything about her was cute. From the funny hat pics of herself she put up, to the hilarious memes. One in particular had him raising his eyebrows in awe...wondering. It was a cartoon picture of Spongebob happily walking through the front door of his home with some murderous tall fish grinning behind him teeth exposed in a wide evil smile and the words: "Walking in to his house about to get my pussy destroyed."  
Tora and Quincey fell out in laughter together at the ridiculousness of the picture and the words above it.  
So...she liked getting her pussy destroyed? Interesting... 

Tora read some of her posts. One stuck out for him the most. It was from a month ago. She mentioned a break up with a cheating asshole and her friends rallied to cheer her up. You can only imagine the hate for all men filled messages they sent back and forth. So...looks like they had a heartbreak in common. He felt even closer to her. He frowned at the selfie of her just below her post. She looked visibly sad. She wasn't smiling, just staring into the camera. His heart melted for her. 

Further down, he also saw that both her parents and grandparents had passed. Was she truly alone in this world? He felt his heart clench. 

Deciding they had viewed enough of her private life, the men agreed it was time for a drink. 

"I don't know her, but I like her!", Quincey blurted out after a swig of whiskey. Tora nodded in agreement, still a little melancholy about the glimpse of her life that wasn't so great. For such a bubbly girl, she had a lot of pain behind those big brown eyes. He hated that he was caught focusing on the negative aspects of her life instead of the many great ones. 

Tora felt his heart beating quickly and squeezed his eyes shut momentarily as he downed the rest of his glass of brown liquid.  
He felt like a man falling in love all over again. He was fucking afraid. 

*******************

Poppy went home that night feeling relieved about her day with Tora. She was glad that they were able to get that little misunderstanding cleared up and enjoy a meal together. He was so handsome and such a gentleman towards her. No lewd talk. No try to get in her pants. 

She wondered if she could find out some more information about him. Maybe if he had a social media? It seemed like he was a bit of a socialite and felt comfortable around people. Women, anyway. 

Tora typed his name into the search bar on her laptop. It popped up numerous accounts on various social sites. She clicked on My Connect. There he was, looking like a god of a man. He had on a professional black suit with his hair tied back behind his head in either a ponytail or bun. His beautiful face on full display. 

His bio read:  
"I'm a Balthuman. No bio needed." 

Poppy smirked at that. Conceited much? 

She clicked on his photo tab and it only would show a few photos as most of the page was private. One was him at the beach shirtless. She blushed as she stared at his chiselled chest and strong arms. Even his neck was buff. Damn! And....she saw THE print in his shorts. Oh. My. God. Was this appropriate for the internet? I mean this was soft porn. His dick was pretty much on display. And it was massive. 

She felt herself grow hot with desire before cooling the hell back off. Her lack confidence crippling her. 'He wouldn't want a pudgy short thing like me.' She saw a picture of him smiling with a gorgeous blonde in his arms in what looked like a boat. She was stunning. Nothing like Poppy. 

Poppy sighed. She shut her laptop and laid her head down on her pillow as she lay in bed. Closing her eyes, she imagined Tora at dinner again. He smiled at her and walked with her arm in arm. He came to her job to seek her out. Maybe he liked her a bit? He didn't know squat about her professional skills, so why come back to find her purely for business? 'I dont know. I guess I'll figure things out later.' 

Poppy was just about to fall into a deep sleep when her phone loudly buzzed beside her. She opened one eye and looked at the screen. It was a text from Tora. She propped up on her elbows and read the message. 

'Hey, Sweatheart! Hope you made it home safe. Just wanted to tell you I enjoyed our lunch/dinner. I look forward to seeing you on Saturday.'

Poppy replied back right away:

'Hey, Tora! I enjoyed our lunch/dinner as well. I hope your night is going well. I look forward to going over this project with you this weekend as well.'😁 

Tora noticed she hasn't said she wanted to see him specifically, but chose to play it safe by keeping their conversation platonic and about business. He would try to get her to open up just a smidge.

'Absolutely. Well....my night is much better now that I'm talking you, Dear. Any requests for food this weekend?' 

Poppy blushed at his sudden forwardness. Talking to her made his night better? Hmm... How should she respond? She didn't want to get the wrong idea about what he was trying to say and get embarrassed in the process. So...continue to play it cool. 

'I'm glad to hear that! Um...for food.. I love seafood. Do you?' 

She was glad to hear that talking to her made his night better? He grew excited again as he continued to text his reply. 

'I'm glad you're glad, Sweatheart. Seafood sounds delicious. It's my favorite. I'll make sure it's the best you've had yet!  
Look, I know you must like books working at a book store and all... I was hoping you might like to see my personal collection?' 

Poppy smiled a big smile from ear to ear. She loved books. 

'I LOVE books. I have so many! I bet your collection is fantastic! I would love to see it, Tora.' 

Tora grinned at his phone. Quincey looked over at him and saw him typing like a boy I'm high school again. "Shit, Tora! It's like you're a teen all over again.", Quincey said laughing. 

Tora paused from his feeling of bliss to glare at Quincey, who raised his hands above his head, mouth wide in mock surrender. Tora went back to focusing on Poppy. 

'Bet. I'll show you the collection, and you can borrow any book you like 😁' 

Poppy's eyes widened in excitement. Only a few things could get her excited, and books was definitely one of them. 

'OMG! Really? Thank you, Tora 🤗' 

A hug emoji?! Tora scratched his head. Hm..  
Before he typed out a reply, his phone buzzed again. 

'Gotta get up early for school. So I'll talk to you again soon! Goodnight, Tora! Cant wait til Saturday 😊' 

He smiled at the blushing emoji she sent over, imagining her face with the same flushed cheeks. 

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. I can't wait either." 

Poppy got some of the best sleep she has had in a long time that night. Tora did, too. Their hearts full in anticipation of meeting again.


	6. 6th Shade:  Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy chapter with back story on Laura and Tora. 
> 
> NSFW scene

Chapter 6 6th Shade: Frustration 

**********************

Laura sat at her white and gold vanity table pulling a brush gently through her long golden hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful. Sexy. Confident. She knew what she wanted and she seldom didn't get it. 

Tora hadn't reached out to her since their little incident yesterday morning. She was still upset with how he handled her. How he touched her. What was he thinking about? Was it another woman? She knew he loved sex and knew about his past, yet she embraced him as the sex God he was. Because that was exactly what he was. 

She had hoped as time passed that he would get more serious about her. He only asked to see her at night, and only for sex. Sure they shared the occasional meal, but then she was out on the street soon after. She had signed a contract with him that bound her for 5 years to have a private sexual relationship with him whenever he requested. She was 3 years in. If she broke the contract, she would return everything he bought her and all the money she was paid as part of the deal. She felt at a crossroads. Stuck. 

Then, suddenly as she continued to stare in the mirror, she sat up straight. She was a fucking Bellefonte! A multi-millionaire who had everything at her disposal. The fuck did she need anything of his? This was going nowhere. While she would miss the sex, she wouldn't miss the demeaning way he sometimes treated her. She was merely an object to him. No emotion when he touched her other than lust. How did this even happen? 

She reflected back to when they first met......

********************

Three years earlier....

Laura sat outside the coffee shop sipping a caramel frappuccino with 2 add shots of espresso. It was going to be a long ass day. She pulled her Rayban glasses back up over her nose and stared out onto the street. A Mercedes SUV pulled up on the curb right in front of her and a very tall and handsome man hopped out of the passenger seat. He had on a beautifully tailored grey/blue suit with a white collared shirt underneath that was open casually exposing his chest. He made eye contact with her and smiled. 'Whoa...he has dimples', Laura thought to herself. She smiled back and focused again on her reading materials. He walked past her into the coffee shop. 

'Shit,' she thought. 'What kind of girl does he like? He seems so sophisticated and unobtainable. Oh well....' 

Laura shrugged and went back to reading her manuscript. A few minutes later the man walked back out. Laura lifted her head when she heard the metal of the chair across from her scrape against concrete. The tall man was pulling it out to join her. "Seat taken, Sweatheart?", he smiled at her with his coffee in his hand. Laura shook her head emphatically and gestured for him to sit down. He smoothed the bottom of his suit jacket down and took a seat. His long legs protruded from underneath the small table onto the sidewalk. He crossed them and eyes her intensely. 

"What ya reading there?", he said casually as he took a sip from his cup. Laura stared at him in momentary shock. 'He sat with me? He's talking to me?', she thought to herself in a panic. "Um...it's a manuscript for the book of a friend I'm editing." Laura picked up her iced coffee and took a sip from the straw trying to calm her nerves. 

"Ah, you're an editor then?", he said smiling his handsome smile. "I wear many hats", Laura offered without going into detail. The man nodded, eyes never leaving her. Laura suddenly felt happy she put on her Rayban's. He wouldn't be able to see her eyes, which made her feel more in control even though she was sweating bullets. She gulped uncomfortably and rustled through the papers in front of her as if looking for something in particular. "Look, I gotta get going to a meeting now, but I wanted to drop my card with ya. Maybe you could call me later and we can chat again over lunch or dinner?" He extended his arm toward her with his card. Laura took the card and read the name in large black font 'Tora Balthuman'. A Balthuman? Her eyes widened and he smirked at her reaction.

"By the way, what's your name, Sweatheart?" Laura smiled up at him and replied, "Its Laura. Laura Bellefonte." Laura came from a very prestigious family who Tora was well aware of. "You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Harry Bellefonte would you?", he said raising an eyebrow with a half smile. "The one and only.", Laura replied smiling back at him. "Interesting! Well Miss Bellefonte, mind if I save ya number in my phone?" Tora whipped out his iPhone and handed it to Laura to enter her info. She did so and handed the phone back to him. His hand purposefully brushed against hers when he retrieved it. "Talk to ya soon, Laura.", he said before walking away to his waiting car with a final wave. Laura waved back and watched his car drive off. 

***********************

Laura made her decision earlier that day. She had slept on it all the previous night. She was breaking their contract. No need to bother with going back to him. She had what she needed and could easily find another man. One who would be her future husband. She sent James, her butler, to drive the car Tora bought her to his home with a check for all of the money he had given her throughout their relationship. She was wiping her hands clean of him and moving on. 

***********************

Quincey left Tora's apartment around 10 pm. No sooner than he left, Laura's car pulled up into the lot. Tora peeped out of the blinds in the living room as her high beams aimed at his front door. He let go of the curtains and strode to the door. He opened it and leaned in the door way, waiting for her. To his surprise, it was James, her butler, who got out of the car and turned off the vehicle. A white car pulled up behind him and sat. Tora raised an eyebrow in confusion. The fuck was going on? James walked towards Tora nervously. "What's your business, James? And where is Laura?" Tora's voice was ice cold and angry. 

James looked Tora in the eye and handed him an envelope. In monotone, James began, "Miss Bellefonte has requested that her contract with you be immediately terminated. She is returning this vehicle to you and has written a check for every dollar you paid her as part of the contract. She has requested that you do not contact her any further." Tora nodded at James and waved him away. James handed him the keys to the black Porsche and hopped in the waiting white Audi. Tora watched the car leave until it was out of sight. 

FUCK!! 

He went back into his house slamming the door behind himself. She was leaving him? LEAVING HIM! He remembered his ex then. The one that broke his fucking heart. Now this bitch was leaving him, too? They left him. The pain coursed through his chest as he leaned against the wall gazing out of his front window. There was a full moon out. He felt like howling like a goddamn wolf. He let the pain seep out of him as he gave wind to his lungs and let out a blood curdling scream. 

He grabbed the beautiful tall golden vase that his father gifted him and threw it against the wall. He watched it break into a thousand pieces and clatter onto the floor like confetti. He raked his hands through his hair and paced around his coffee table. 'What am I going to do? I cant take this feeling! Being alone. So fucking alone!' Tora felt the tears pool under his lids and he blinked them away angrily just as fast as they appeared. He went from emotion to emotion as fast as a roller coaster. 

Not sure what to do with himself, he decided he needed to call someone. He needed another human voice to tell him everything would be ok. That he could live on without Laura's company. That he could be alone. He looked through his phone and realized that no matter how popular he was, he had only 2 people tops that he could fucking count on. He let a finger hover over Quincey's number. Nah. He probably wasn't home yet. He went back up in his contact list to Gyu. Nah. He was probably at work. He scrolled back down to Poppy. He barely knew her and they had already said goodnight to each other. Would she appreciate a call this late from me? No. She'd probably think I was a fucking creep. That's. Fucking. Out. 

He decided going to sleep would be the only release he would be getting from this unexpected turn of events. He knew Laura was pissed, but goddamn it he didn't know she was that head strong! She always seemed so eager to take orders from him. He never thought.....  
It didn't take long for Tora to fall asleep once he finally stripped himself of all clothing and hopped into his huge lonely bed. His dreams swirled into view like a movie based on his own past. He could see Laura, and he knew by their conversation that it was the first night he took her to his sex room......

************************

Laura walked into Tora's house for the first time. It was beautiful and absolutely grand! Gold all around! Beautiful winding staircase just like in the old movies. She was in love with the home if not with the man, anyway. Tora took her coat and hung it up for her. He extended a hand for her to take, and she did so graciously. She followed him to a door on the wall that led to a dark room below. Tora flipped a switch and illuminated the room below. Laura caught sight of the red and black decor. She saw cases and drawers, a stripper pole, a huge bed, and a swing. Her eyes darted everywhere, taking it all in. They descended the stairs slowly, closing the door to the room behind them. The cement stairs echoed as Laura's Louboutin heels clacked against them. 

Tora led her to the center of the room. Laura immediately began to breath harder as she caught sight of the handcuffs on the bed. There was an anal plug, a whip, and a tall can of whipped cream on the night stand. She looked at Tora nervously and fiddled with her hands. He circled her like a predator circles its prey. Laura gulped and kept her eyes on the floor. Tora began his naming off rules in a deep and serious voice. 

"Laura, this is my sex room. Per the contract, you will obey me in all things here. You will do as instructed no matter what is instructed without question. When you enter this room, you will enter unclothed. You will get on your hands and knees and wait for me to give instructions. You will not tell of this place nor the things we do here to anyone, per the contract. Do you understand?" 

At those last three words, Tora narrowed his eyes menacingly. Laura nodded yes. "No, Sweetheart. I need ya to open your fucking mouth and say yes!" Tora pinched her cheeks and squeeze her lips together. His golden eyes bore into her ocean blue ones. "Y-yes, Tora." "Alright then. I should warn ya that I speak a little differently here. I will call ya names, I will make ya do all kinds of shit. Some you'll like, some ya wont. But regardless, you'll shut the fuck up and take it. Just like you'll take this dick when I'm good and ready to give it to ya." Laura blushed and simply replied, "Yes, Tora." Tora smirked at her and tilted his head to one side, regarding her. 

"Should I..", Laura began but Tora raised a hand to stop her. "Ya only speak when spoken to. No exceptions in here." Laura looked down at the floor and felt her body shudder. 'What was this feeling?', she thought. She was both afraid and excited. Here was a sexy, gorgeous man in front if her in a goddamn sex room with all these toys and poles and shit? Was this for real? 

Tora straightened back up and glared at her, eyes full of lust and hunger. "Take off ya clothes. Throw em over there", he said pointing to a spot beside the bed. She did as he asked without speaking. Once she was completely naked, she came back to stand in front of him. He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips, pulling her close to him. His tongue searched for hers and danced in her mouth when he found it. She clung to his back as he kissed her deeply. She waited desperately for him to give a command. Any command. She wanted him inside of her. One came as if he could read her thoughts...

"Get on ya knees. You're gonna suck my dick now." Tora removed all of his clothing and let his dick bob free from his pants. He wore no underwear underneath them. Laura eyed him and regarded his large appendage. "Mmnn", she moaned. Tora smirked at her, showcasing those gorgeous dimples of his. "See something ya like, Kitten?" Laura looked into his eyes at the new name he gave her. As fitting, she purred under his gaze. "Yes... thissss", she said as she slipped his erect dick into her hungry mouth. She took him in as far as she could go and pulled her lips back. She looked up at him to see his reaction. 

"Be still, I'm going to fuck your mouth. Open wide and breath through ya nose." Tora plunged into her mouth as deep as he could go. She gagged but allowed him to push deeper and hold. He held the top of her head and wrapped the other around her throat. Her eyes began to water at the pressure. He slowly pulled out of her mouth giving her a small gulp  
if air before delving back in. This time he pumped in and out, holding her head steady until he got his fill. She closed her eyes and moaned as he utterly destroyed her mouth. Stretching the skin to its limits. Spit slid down her chin onto her heaving chest as he continued to thrust. 

He grabbed her by the hair and forced his dick out of her mouth. "On the bed, bend over.", Tora growled into her ear. She started to get up when she felt a sharp pain against her ass cheek. "Shit!" She jumped up and Tora smacked her again with the whip. She got back on the floor and curled into a ball. 'What in the actual FUCK is he doing?', she thought to herself. "I want ya to crawl to the bed. Climb ya ass on and bend over. Now." 

Laura crawled, now embarrassed, to the bed with her head down. She climbed up and bent over. She heard the clink of metal behind her. Tora was on her, pulling her arms together over her head and cuffing them together. Next, he had two silk scarves that he used to tye the handcuffs to either end of the bed posts. She was on her stomach tied to the bed? Whoa. Her heart began racing in excitement as he ran a finger from her neck down to her ankle slowly. "Please, Tora. I need you.", she cried out. Tears of frustration spilling down her cheeks. Again, she felt the sharp sting of the whip. "Talking out of turn, Kitten. I cant tolerate that. You'll now have to wait even longer to feel my hard cock inside of that tight and wet pussy of yours. Sorry 'bout that." He chuckled and squeezed her ass. 

Laura continued to sniffle as she leaned into his touch. He grabbed the butt plug and inspected it. "Have ya ever been fucked in the ass, Kitten?" Laura answered, " N-n-no, Sir." Tora nodded and reached for her ass again. "Well, I'm going to push this rubber butt plug up your ass to give it a nice little stretch in there for me. You'll just feel a little pressure, Kitten." Laura moaned at his words and rolled her head in a circle in anticipation. She felt the pressure in her anus and squeezed reflexively. He felt the resistance and eased up a bit, pulling it out and pushing it slightly back in until she loosened up enough to insert it completely. 

"Now that that's all done, I'm gonna get inside of ya. Poke that ass out a little more. Mhmm, yeah. Just like that. Fuck, baby! Ya ever been fucked like this?", Tora said as he reached around and grabbed her by her throat, and plunged into her pussy mercilessly. He pumped quickly in and out of her, slamming into her back and ass. Forcing the mattress to shift at their movements. Laura tugged at her bandage and screamed in ecstacy as wave after wave of an orgasm rushed upon her. Tora kept going even well after she was spent. She moaned loudly this time, and called out his name. 

"Ohhhhh, Tora, Yessssssssss.......Oh.My.Gosh!", Laura moaned aloud. "Yes, fuck me. Please fuck me!" Laura had no idea what to do with her body so she simply pressed herself deeper into the mattress and tried to get some type of control. But all the control belonged to Tora. He loved the way she was unraveling before him. Screaming in pleasure and pain as he twisted and jerked inside of her and on top of her. 

Tora heard his name over and over again like a chant. First a whisper and then a louder moans...  
He was at his wits end and ready to let himself go. With a final thrust he released inside of her. He groaned in satisfaction as he squeezed her ass. Pulling himself out of her, he fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Laura was panting wildly and eyeing him with desire. "That was great, Kitten", Tora breathed. Laura simply smiled. 

That smile he could see clearly until his dream came to an end and Laura faded away...

*********************


	7. 7th Shade:  Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Saturday and Poppy makes his way to Tora's mansion. 
> 
> Warning: There will be NSFW content, sex acts and mention of sex.

Chapter 7 ***** 7th Shade: Nervous 

Saturday

The days came and went like the speed of light for Tora. It was Saturday, and Poppy would be coming to his home to go over the project that he had in mind in just a few hours. He was hoping she would accept his offer. Because the project now changed to a new contract with him as a submissive partner. Since the position became available sooner than he expected. No one else would be suitable for him than Poppylan. She was the woman he craved. The woman he dreamed about. The woman he royally fucked up his relationship with Laura for. She was worth it. She had to be. No fuckin way was he grovelling at any womans door. No matter their history. Him and Laura were over for good.

He thought about how he was going to ask her. How he was going to tell her. He knew money was important. After all she was a struggling college student with a mound of debt and it appeared she had no living family, or close at least. He had a lot of fucking money. A new car? He would make sure she had the newest best fucking car in the market. Jewelry? She would sparkle like a goddamn star in the sky when he got through at the jewelry store. Hope within him renewed for a moment only before his confidence faded quickly. All these....material things. Poppy was different. These things wouldn't win her over on their own. He would have to find something else to get her to agree. Maybe he would open up to allow her to add some of her own requests to the contract? There had to be something she wanted that he could give that wasnt simply material. 

Scratching his head in thought, Tora got up out of the bed and opened the drapes, exposing the beautiful sunset outside. He was in his underwear and his penis was erect. He reached in his underwear and pulled out his throbbing manhood, stroking himself gently as he rested his head on the dresser. He thought of Poppy on her knees completely naked, looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Him naked before her as well with his dick pointed at her mouth. Her hands reaching for him and caressing his skin, smoothing his shaft up and down. Now...her tongue slowly rolling out of her mouth and onto the tip of his dick, licking down towards his balls. Then her mouth opening wide as he put his dick into her mouth and pumped down her throat, holding the back of her head. He rubbed himself harder, hand tight around himself, pumping with increasing speed. "Fuck yessssssss", he moaned as he released his semen onto the floor in ribbons of white. He shook violently as the thought lingered of her swallowing his cum. Milking him dry. He held himself, still tingling and moved to the bathroom to clean himself off. Today, he had to have a clear head if he was going to pull this off. Now that he got that out of his system, he was ready to get down to fucking business. 

********************

Poppy sat nervously in the bathtub. She had dropped two bath bombs for stress relief in the tub with her, but was still a bundle of nerves. She was going to be picked up by one of Tora's drivers this afternoon. She only had two more hours to get presentable. She didnt have very fancy clothes to wear, so she called up her best friend Erdene and they shopped through her closet together. They found a black casual sleevless form fitting dress with a vneck plunging neckline, and a slit on the left side if the skirt exposing a bit of Poppy's thick thighs. Next, they pulled out a simple white open cardigan to go over her shoulders to allow the dress to remain casual and not too flirty. Then, they paired the outfit with a pair of matte black pumps that had a strap with a silver buckle around the ankle. Poppy tried it in and looked in the mirror at herself. She could barely recognize the woman that glared back at her. 

Poppy has the clothes laid out in her bed. She got out of the tub, pulled the plug to release the bath water, and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried her hair as best she could and dried off her freshly shaved body. She shaved her pussy, too. Why? Erdene said even if it is just a business meeting, it would help her feel confident and sexy just being ready for whatever. She also had a new bra and panty set to add to her ensemble. Even if Tora couldnt see it, the thought of his eyes roaming over her semi naked body sent shocks of heat coursing through her. 

She put the towel aside, and put on her lilac colored thongs and matching lace bra. She turned around in the mirror a full 360. Her breast were lovely. She always regarded them as cumbersome and bothersome, yet she couldnt deny the looks that guys and girls gave her alike when they were on display. It once made her feel self conscious, now it made her feel sexy. Desirable. 

Her confidence took a pounding when her asshole ex Julri cheated on her a few months back. Erdene held a 'Fuckboi Free' party for Poppy a week after she broke up with him and invited all of their mutual friends to the club. They had drinks and a voo-doo doll made to look like Julri. They each took turns jabbing a pin inside various parts of his body. It was the best stress reliever ever. She hoped that night that he felt every pin prick in his body. 

Shaking her head at the memory with a smile, Poppy slid into the black dress and zipped herself in. She put on the matte black pumps and buckled the buckle at her ankle. The shoes were to die for. The dress showed a fair amount of cleavage and her shapely body. She saved the cardigan for last. She brushed her hair out and lightly blow dried to keep her wet hair from dripping down the back of her dress.  
She was going to wear her hair down in loose waves. She applied her make-up and lip stain quickly. She now only had 1 hour before the driver arrived. 

She sat by the window in deep thought until her phone rang. It was Tora. 

'Good Afternoon, Sweetheart!", his voice came through the phone. 

"Good Afternoon to you, too, Tora", Poppy said with a smile. 

"My driver, Gyu, is outside waiting for ya in the black Mercedes SUV. Are ya all set for today?"

"Yes, sir! I'll just grab my purse and head down to meet him. I'll see you soon, Tora." 

"I'll see ya soon, Poppylan."

Tora's voice was so sexy over the phone. It made Poppy's heart beat a mile a minute. His voice wasn't just sexy, HE was sexy. Everything about him screamed SEX. If only a guy like him would look at her like they do in the books she reads. Shirtless gods of men, coming for the beautiful helpless maiden that needed saving. Saving of her lady bits. Pfft. Poppy giggled at the thought. No freaking way was she going to get that kind of romance. Only romance she was getting was with her left hand, copious amounts of lube, and her favorite erotica novels. Q.B. Noyouko was her favorite erotic author. Maybe some day soon she would open her own secret garden for a handsome hero to plunder. 

Poppy locked her door behind her and quickly jogged up the the Mercedes. Gyu was standing at the passenger side back door waiting for her. He smiled at her when he saw her rapidly approaching and moved to open the door. "Nice to see you, Ms. Wilkes! I hope your day is going well so far?", Gyu asked sweetly. "It is, Gyu. Thank you." Poppy climbed in and Gyu shut the door behind her. 

*******************

Tora sat at his mahogany wood desk in his private office. He tapped his fingers impatiently awaiting Poppy's arrival. He had worked tirelessly on the contract and how he would present it to her. He was a little nervous at the thought of flat out rejection. Her looking at him with those big brown eyes in horror at his proposal. Her getting up and leaving the room in disgust. No. He couldnt take anymore rejection. Anymore pain. 

His moments of nervousness quickly turned to anger. He wouldn't allow this to go left. He was Tora fucking Balthuman. He was the son of the biggest Mafia Boss this side of the city ever seen. He was the oldest. And he had a lot to offer. He wouldn't allow some book worm to deny his advances. He wouldn't allow Poppy to look at him with disgust. No. He already considered what to do if she said no. He wouldn't resort to blackmail or cheap tactics he used for some of his worthless clients and business partners. He would appeal to her heart. He would be so fucking charming she wouldn't be able to resist. He was a handsome man, and he knew the power he had over the opposite sex. He would exploit it to it's full extent. Dimples, killer smile, gorgeous hair, god of a fucking body, big ass dick, filthy fucking rich, a goddamn boss. What more could a woman want? 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he heard a car driving over gravel outside. He looked out of his office window at Gyu walking out of the bow parked car and walking to open the door for Poppy. He watched as Poppy climbed out of the car. His heart was caught in his chest. It felt like if would burst af the sight of her. He couldnt help but stare as her full form was visible. He watched her as she looked in awe at the massive home that was his. He watched her with a twinge of jealousy as she laughed at something Gyu said to her and took his arm to be led to the front door. 

Tora made his way down swiftly in his hidden elevator and walked briskly to the front door. He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked into a black perfectly tailored pair of dress slacks and black Louis Vuitton house shoes. He had on a matching regal Louis Vuitton robe with the microfiber sash tied around his waist keeping it in place. His hair hung loose past his shoulders in black messy waves. He hoped to look comfortable in his home to put her mind at ease. It worked. 

**********************

"This place is huge!", Poppy said aloud to herself just as the large double doors opened slowly. She stood in awe as Tora made his way out onto the porch to greet her and thank Gyu. "Poppylan! Welcome to my home, dearest. Come on inside and make yourself comfortable." Once Poppy walked smiling past him to enter the house, Tora turned to Gyu who was giving him a knowing smile. "New one?", Gyu questioned in a low voice. Tora handed him a folded $100 bill and nodded in response. Gyu took the cash, held it up to make sure it was real, to which Tora scoffed aloud, and ran back to the Mercedes to park it in the car garage. 

Tora turned back toward Poppy and shut the door behind them. Poppy was looking at some of the art he had hanging on the wall. He walked up behind her as she stared at the painting of a large tiger crouched down and laying in a bed of grass and beautiful flowers. The tiger had golden glowing eyes, like Tora's, she thought. "Like that one?", Tora whispered into her ear from behind. Poppy jumped slightly at the feel of his breath on her skin. "Mm..yes! The tigers eyes kind of look like yours", she said shyly. Tora smirked at her and held out his arm for her to take. "Come, Sweetheart. Let's take a quick tour and get down to business. I have lunch being prepared. We'll eat before we go over my proposal." 

Tora took her on a tour of the beautiful mansion. He showed her each bedroom, bathroom, activity room (pool, movie theater, game room, gym), and out to the gardens behind his home. There was a labyrinth made of tall bushes that led to a little single story house that you could only get to if you entered the labyrinth. The labyrinth stretched out a few acres and was full of sharp turns and surprise dead ends. There was no back door to the house, either. Tora saw how enchanted Poppy was by the labyrinth and took her through it expertly until they reached the small house. It was lovely. One day, she thought, if he had kids they would love this place. Then she wondered why he didnt have a family at his age already. He was almost 30. She kept the questions to herself. 

Lunch was ready and he led her to the patio table next to the pool. The air was perfect for an outside lunch. The sun was out, but the umbrella they sat under kept it out of their faces as they ate. Nancy prepared broiled salmon with Unagi sauce. It smelled delicious to the both of them. Nancy brought out the dishes covered in a chrome dome and placed them in front of Tora and Poppy respectively. Poppy smiled and thanked Nancy, and Tora did the same. They ate in relative silence before Tora broke the ice. "So, what do ya think of my place so far?" Poppy chewed and swallowed her mouthful of rich delicious salmon before answering him. "It's absolutely lovely, Tora. But....", she trailed off. Tora wiped his mouth and furrowed his brows in concern. Poppy gazed up at him shyly and continued, "Dont you get lonely in this huge house with...just you?" Tora relaxed again and sat back further into his chair. Looking at her intently, he said, "Sometimes. But I have my brother who loves to pop up and annoy me. And theres always a few of my friends who come by.." Tora momentarily thought of Laura and shook her out of his mind. She wouldn't be coming back and there was no need to mention his past love life. 

Poppy flushed as she noticed he didn't mention a girlfriend of any kind. He watched her as she picked up her fork to resume eating. Silence washed over them again as a tension seemed to build up somewhere between them. Tora felt the attraction, and he was sure Poppy felt it too by the way she flushed bright red and tried her best to look everywhere but at him. He smirked at her from behind his wine glass as he took a sip. "Try the wine", he said to her all of a sudden, jolting her out of what seemed like a daydream. "I'm sure you'll like it." 

********************


	8. 8th Shade: A Man's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny, feelings, it's all in this chapter 
> 
> A little of Tora's back story is included that will shape the story. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave those comments and kudos! I appreciate all feedback you guys leave. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Chapter 8 ******* 8th Shade: A Man's Pain

*******************

Poppy lifted her wine glass to her lips and took a decent amount of it, swallowing it in a gulp. She loved the taste. She took another gulp and set the glass back on the table, lightly blotting at her lips with a handkerchief. Tora eyes her as she finished the last bite on her ate. She smiles up at him and commented on the food. "Thank you for lunch. It was really good." "I'll be sure to give your compliments to Nancy later. Now, let's bring the wine and go to my office, shall we?" Tora raised one eyebrow at her, making her giggle. He smirked at her as he came over to her side of the table, pulled back her chair, and helped her to stand. She took the wine glass into her hand and took his extended arm allowing him to lead the way. 

They went up the stairs and into the private office. He had not shown her his sex room or his private office in their tour earlier in the day. He led Poppy to the plush chair opposite his desk and moved to sit in his own chair behind the desk. He shuffled some papers over nervously and cleared his throat. He poured another glass of wine and refilled Poppy's nearly empty glass back to the brim. She nodded her thanks and took the glass, drinking the sweet red liquid. Feeling the slight burn down her throat. She was getting a little tipsy. Poppy rarely ever drank alcohol, so the effect worked much quicker on her. 

Tora noticed her slightly dazed look and it boosted his confidence to get the proposal out. "Poppylan, now is the time for us to go over my proposal and what I need and expect from you." Tora slid her a copy of the proposal and had the original before him. Poppy placed the wine glass down and eyed the contract. She picked it up and thumbed through the pages quickly. It was about 20 pages of documents. She caught a few words here and there that made her heart flutter and eyes  
widen. 

'Submissive'....'Sex'....'Monitary Agreement' 'Non-disclosure'....

Tora was staring at her with no emotion showing on his face. He was a puddle of nerves as he watched her face scrunch up in confusion. Fuck. She's already disgusted by me. Well....let it commense. "Poppy, I am not an ordinary man. I have the luck in this life time to have an over active imagination and the means to make what I desire become reality." Poppy looked him in his eyes as he spoke. Her head feeling light on her shoulders from the wine. "You are so handsome", she said interrupting Tora's train of thought. He stopped talking and looked at her in mild shock before grinning at her mischievously. This may be easy after all.....

"Why thank you, Ms. Wilkes. I think you are absolutely stunning. The dress you are wearing hugs your curves just so...dont think I didnt notice. I noticed. The way your breasts swell over the top of the vneck of your dress. The way your hips curve and dip like an hourglass. And your ass....ets... hm...", Tora said in a deep and sexy voice. 

"It's Poppy", Poppy slurred. "Just Poppy. Forget the formalities. And..thank you (hiccup!)... for the compliments. I didnt know you saw me (hiccup!)...in that way." She didnt blush this time. She eyed him back boldly, searching his golden eyes for what she had no idea. 

Tora chuckled at her case of hiccups. "Hold your nose, Sweetheart and then puff out your cheeks with air for 20 seconds. S'all you need to do to clear the hiccups." She nodded and did as she was told. He watched as she pressed down on her nose and puffed her cheeks. Her eyes slightly crossed, causing him to burst out in a fit of laughter. She settled her eyes back on him, and she could make out two of him. "Oh, shit! There's two of you... my god. I'd love to see the both of you naked", Poppy let out before clamping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. 'Maybe I went a little too far', Poppy thought mortified. 

Tora arched his eyebrows as he observed her closely before responding. He felt the tight pressure against the front of his slacks. His body was hot, and he felt like a wild animal. He wanted to jump onto the desk on all fours, wild eyes like Tarzan, and leap on top of her, pinning her to the floor and ripping the clothes off of her body. 'Shit, she might hit her head. Wait...am I seriously going there? The fuck?', Tora thought. 

Tora cleared his throat and addressed her calmly. "Well Ms. Wilkes, as part of this contract, that would be very much possible. You see...I would like for you to be my partner. The contract is for 5 years. You would be my submissive partner. We would have a private sexual relationship between only the two of us. I will ensure you are compensated richly for your participation and your time. There are a few specifics to go over if you agree." Tora waited in silence for Poppy to respond. She was staring blankly at him. 'Maybe the wine wasn't such a good idea? She is too hard to read. One minute she looks like she wants to fuck me, the other she looks shocked.', Tora reflected. 

Poppy looked from Tora to the documents in front of her, and then back to Tora again. She was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. All of a sudden, she made what sounded like a choking sound, and then the choking turned into fits of laughter. She stood from her seat, slamming the papers down onto the desk. "Wait..... Ahahaha!! Hold on! You want ME to be your 'fucking partner'? This is GOLD. Bro! I legit thought you had some REAL project for me. Is this a joke? Are you just playing with me? No flipping way! Maybe it's the wwwwiiiiii-nnnneee Ahahahahaha!!" Poppy held her sides as she laughed. She turned to make her way out of the office when Tora stood and pushed his chair out of the way, running to catch her. He grabbed her arm just as she made it two steps out of the doorway. 

"Poppylan, listen to me. This isnt a joke. I'm so sorry if I offended you in any way. I want to be clear about this. I want you. I just need to have a contract for legal reasons. For both of our safety. I really like you, Poppy. I was hoping you really liked me, too." Poppy felt a little dizzy and brought a hand up to her head. This was a lot for her to take in. This clearly was not what she expected his proposal to be. Pretty much from the small print that she glance over, she was to be his submissive sex partner and do all things he wanted and keep it secret and get paid. So....an expensive prostitute? Shit. 'I need time to process this. I'm attracted to the man, but what the hell kinda freaky shit is he into that he would need to make a damn clause?' "I need to lay down, Tora. I feel dizzy." She decided to dismiss the whole thing for as long as she could. Tora frowned and put an arm around her shoulders and kept her standing. He took her to the guest room next to his bedroom and helped her out of her cardigan and heels. He layed her down and she moaned softly as her head touched the soft pillows. "Mhmn....this feels good." Tora sat on the side of the bed and moved a clump of her hair from her face. She smiled back up at him. 

"Tora?", Poppy said softly. 

"Hm?"

"Do you really want me?" 

Tora looked down at her and stared into her glazed over eyes. She was definitely drunk. He chuckled. "Yes. I want you, Poppy. I want to be with you. I want to share my life with you. I want to share pleasure with you. Do ya need a little more time to think this over, Sweetheart? Or have I thoroughly repulsed you?" Tora looked down at her with a serious, almost sad expression waiting for her answer. 

Poppy looked up at him, eyes blurry, and reached her hands up towards his face. She caressed his face and pulled him gently closer. He bent down so close their faces almost touched. "Tora, I think I may need a little more time before I agree to this. And maybe be in my right mind? I want you, too. Believe me, I'm so attracted to you and I cant even friggin believe you feel the same way about me. I'm just still not sure exactly what this contract of yours is all about....now that I'm passed the initial shock. I'm sorry I laughed at you, earlier. Will you allow me three days to fully read the contract and give you my answer? I know you've been waiting... but I just need to be sure of what exactly I'm getting myself into. I've never been in a relationship that needed to be put down on paper. I guess that's because I've never been with anyone like you." 

Tora nodded at her and kissed her forehead. "That's fair, Sweetheart. Three days is fair. In the meantime, why dont ya get some rest and I'll come check on ya later on. I'll have Gyu take you back home when ya ready to go." Poppy smiled at him and closed her eyes. She fell asleep within minutes, Tora by her side. 

********************

Tora left Poppy alone as she slept, closing the guest room door behind himself. She looked like a sleeping angel in his bed. He discovered that he wanted more from her than what his contract entailed, but he still wanted her to sign it. What if they got into a disagreement and she went and outed him to everyone. Made him look like a monster. He knew he could be repulsive to some, and needy to others. No, he couldn't put his trust in her just yet. But he wanted to. He wanted her to earn his trust. To be trustworthy. He wanted her to be the last one he gave any part of himself to. He was sick of the fucking up and down motions of his life. He wanted to.... settle down finally? He sighed. How the fuck am I gonna do all that if she says no? What am I gonna do if she says no? What am I gonna do if she reads that contract and thinks I'm a fucking weirdo? Some sexual deviant she wants nothing to do with? I sure as hell was confident earlier. The fuck did my confidence go? She likes me. She's attracted to me. But that isnt enough to agree to what I'm asking. Maybe...maybe she may not agree to the contract, but wants to be with me casually? Would that be ok? I would have to hold back a lot and I dont fucking think I could. I'm FUCKED! 

Tora damn near jogged to the kitchen, swung open his alcohol cabinet and pulled down the Hennessy. He poured a tall glass and went to town. He sat at the kitchen island and flipped through messages on his phone. Looked at some of his old photos. Laura was still in his phone. He went through and deleted all traces of her. Shit! 'I'm fucking tired of being played, left, and hurt. All I want is someone to care about me for fucking once. Everyone runs soon as they get close to me. It fucking drives me nuts. Fuck, if she refuses me I swear I'm not going to give a damn about any fucking girl again. I'm done.' 

Tora drank himself into oblivion and passed out on the kitchen island. Nancy walked by and discreetly turned down the lights to allow him to rest. "Poor thing", Nancy mumbled to herself as she headed to her courters. 

****************

Tora's Dream..

"I'm going to do it man! I'm going to ask Ashley to marry me.", Tora said with a bright smile, showcasing those gorgeous dimples. Quincey looked at his brother sadly. "The fuck ya sad about, Quince? I just said I'm going to ask Ash to marry me. Fuck is your problem? Aren't ya happy for me?"  
Quincey swallowed and shook his head. Tora didnt like the reaction Quincey was giving him.  
"Spill it, Quince. What is it?" 

Quincey pulled out his phone and flipped through a couple of pictures. "Big bro, I think you need to see this. I've been holding off, not sure what to do with it. Gyu sent it to me. He saw her at the club he works at part time. I'm so fucking sorry, man." Quincey had tears in his eyes. Tora stared at him in disbelief. What could it be? His stomach turned. He felt like vomiting. He held the ring in his hand that he wanted to propose to Ashley with. He loved her. He would do anything for her. She loved him back, right? 

Tora took the phone from Quincey, still looking at him and not the phone. Quincey looked away from Tora and wiped at his eyes.  
Tora finally looked down to see Ashley in another man's arms, locked in a kiss. Tora was shocked for a few seconds before rage filled his heart. He threw the ring across the room, threw Quincey's phone on the couch and sank to his knees. He cried. 'I'm crying like a little bitch. Look at me. What the fuck am I reduced to?' 

Quincey rubbed his back and sank down with him. "I love you, bro. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Quincey really cried then. They hugged each other as they sobbed in each others arms. 

******************

That's how Poppy found Tora when she quietly came down the winding staircase. Crying softly with his head on the kitchen island counter. 

*******************


	9. 9th Shade: Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy get to know each other better 🙈🙉🙊
> 
> WARNING: NSFW Scenes

Chapter 9 ***********9th Shade: Desire

Poppy walked toward Tora's figure in the dark slowly, trying her best not to startle him. As she got closer, he only moved slightly, burying his head deeper into his folded arms. Still whimpering. Still heaving. He was hurting, and Poppy had no idea what the right thing to do was. Her heart ached for him. What made him so upset? Did it have anything to do with her and the contract? Maybe it was some past issue? 'I'm going to leave, I have to wake him unfortunately so he doesn't think I just disappeared and make matters worse for him.'

She walked up to him and stood only inches away. She moved some of the hair that fell into his face and saw the tears staining his cheeks. "Poor thing...", she said softly. The delicate vibration of her voice caused Tora to bolt upright in his stool all of a sudden. Glaring at her with his intense golden eyes. Poppy moved a few steps back, afraid he was angry with her for daring to wake him at such a sensitive time. "I- I'm so sorry, Tora. I-I didn't mean to startle you.", Poppy said nervously. Would he be upset at her seeing him so...emotionally exposed? He simply stared at her in the dark, eyes trying to focus. She stared back at him, wanting to hug him. Wanting to kiss his pain away. She felt herself getting emotional for some reason. Tears building in the corners of her eyes. This man. He was such a mystery. Such a magnificent man. Was he crying because he was all alone....or did she do something, say something.....

Poppy decided to be the one to break the silence. She got closer to him and clasped her hands around his waist in a tight hug. He allowed the comfort of her embrace. "Oh, Tora. What's wrong? What made you so upset? When I found you...Tora you were crying and shaking. Was it me? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry." Poppy looked up at him, eyes shining with unspilled tears. Tora's eyes widened at the sight of her. 'She thought I was upset over her? And it was making her cry at the thought? Does she have feelings for me?', Tora thought to himself. He perked up a bit at what he took was her show of affection for him. Tora reached for her face and brushed his hand against her cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. "No, Sweetheart. Ya didn't upset me. Just a fucked up dream from the past." 

Poppy's eyes still shone bright with tears as she nodded at him in understanding. The moonlight coming from the kitchen window illuminated her milky white face for him. He could make out her beautiful features. Even with her eyes full of tears and her lips trembling, she was gorgeous. "Do...you want to talk about it? With me?" She flinched when he gently pushed her out of the way so that he could stand, still holding her hands in place around his waist so she would not leave. He towered over her. In the dark, he was like a looming ominous figure. She didnt know if she overstepped his unseen boundaries by asking him to go into personal history with her. Maybe she shouldn't have inquired. He noticed how nervous she appeared and knew she meant no malice when she asked him to confide in her what was bothering him. He thought about it briefly. It would help him to get over it if he spoke to someone about it other than Quincey. He sighed aloud before recanting the dream, which was his reality, to Poppy. 

She listened to him, staring into his eyes as he spoke. She could tell that it was making him emotional retelling the story. She was still holding him around the waist as he stood before her. She held him tighter as he described himself falling to the floor in tears. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Tora. From what I've seen so far, you really are a gentleman. And such a kind man. You've been so respectful to me and caring. I cant wrap my mind around why she would do that to you. I would never.", Poppy placed extra emphasis on the word 'never'. 

Tora's eyes widened at her admission. 'She would never hurt me? She would never....' There were only 2 people on earth Tora trusted. And he so desperately wanted there to now be 3. If only.... Tora felt his heart clench and a wall go up in defense around it for a split second. Shouldn't he play it safe so he wouldn't end up fucked all over again? He couldn't let this girl get under his skin like the others did. He would have to keep his feelings for her at bay. 'Wait a goddamn minute! Who the fuck am I kidding?', his conscience countered. 'I couldnt do that shit! I'm fucking nuts about this girl already. So why cry over spilt milk when I have a brand new fucking gallon right in front of me! Get into FUCKING shape, Tora! Move. The. Fuck. On.'

Tora nodded once to himself with a 'hmph' as if reassuring himself of something he agreed with in his head. He looked at Poppy and saw she was staring up at him. "So ya see, my dear, I'm a tortured soul. I broke up with my ex not that long ago and that shit stings, too. I guess I'm a sorry motherfucker.", Tora said shrugging. Poppy still held on to him. "No, Tora! Being cheated on isnt your fault. My ex cheated on me. I didnt find out from anyone. I caught him with someone else with my own two eyes." She buried her head in his chest and squeezed his shirt in her fists.

Tora blinked at her in disbelief. She had been betrayed like him? Someone hurt this innocent angel of a woman by defiling their relationship with her? Tora would never! Poppy had said the same thing......

"Poppy, this may seem like fucked timing, but .... can I kiss you?" Poppy lifted her head away from his chest and looked him in his gorgeous eyes. "Please, Tora. Please kiss me." Tora could barely contain himself. He was elated she wanted to be near him. Touch him. Kiss him. He reached for her face and bent to kiss her firmly on the lips. They went from light pecks as a way of feeling each other out, to kissing each other hungrily. Tongues lapping and licking at one another. Tora pulled her in a more intimate embrace and Poppy moved her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed into his chest, causing his dick to stiffen into her stomach. She felt the poke and reached her hand down reflexively to move it away oblivious to the fact that it was his penis until her hand made contact. She grabbed it and pulled her hand back enjoying the length and girth of him as Tora moaned into her mouth. "Fuck, baby... I like when ya touch me like that." 

Poppy smiled at the name of endearment he called her. She stroked him again as he kissed her neck. "Ahn!", she moaned as his kisses turned to gentle sucks and bites. Her moan drove him wild. He couldn't get enough of her voice. He wanted more. He returned his lips to hers and kissed her as if it was his last kiss. Deep, hungry, wet. He picked her up, never releasing his lips from hers, and made his way to the winding staircase. No disagreement from her. She kissed him back passionately as her arms clasped around his neck affectionately. She pictured herself as Scarlett and Tora as Rhett Buttler in the famous Gone with the Wind movie. 

Once he reached his room, he kicked open the door, slammed it shut behind them, and damn near ran to the bed. He threw her on her back onto the massive bed watching her bounce up and then lay flat, staring up at him propped up on her elbows. She waited for him to make the first move. 'Fuck, this is happening!', Tora thought as his brain raced to figure out what to do next. His thoughts went to her breasts and the tight pussy he knew she had between her legs. 'I wonder if she's wet for me? Let's find out.' 

Tora dropped his robe to the floor and pulled his dress shirt over his head throwing it aside. He unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks and let them fall around his ankles before kicking out of them. He stepped out of his slippers and stood before her in nothing but his boxers. They did nothing to cover the huge swelling erection between his legs. Poppy licked her lips. Erdene would fucking FLIP if she could see Poppy now. She giggled to herself, covering her mouth and eyeing the delicious man in front of her. Tora noticed her giggle and smirked at her. "Ya got on way too many clothes, Sweetheart. Take off ya cardigan and dress. Keep ya underwear and heels on." 

"Why don't you come up and help me, Tora?" Poppy questioned seductively. Tora focused on her body, and moved with the stealth of a Tiger slowly toward her on the bed. He moved almost methodically as he reached up to pull the cardigan off her shoulders and unzip the side of her dress. With one fluid movement, he ripped the dress off her body and threw it onto the floor to join the other articles of clothing. He stared at her lacy lilac bra and panty set. Her legs were spread wide open, and he could see her little pink pussy lips enveloping the thin string of her thongs. And yes....she was fucking dripping for him. Cream foamed around the edges of her underwear and he longed to taste it. 

"Fuck, baby! Your pussy is dripping. That all for me....?" Poppy flushed bright red and nodded at him. She was biting on her lower lip, staring back into his eyes. "Can I touch ya there?", Tora asked sweetly. "Yes, Please, Tora", she moaned dreamily. He stroked her pussy with his index finger and then rubbed against her clit. She moaned loudly at the sensation, slightly closing her legs around his arm as he rubbed faster. "Ahhhnnn... Oh.My.God. Tora!", she shouted, her head back as she rested on her elbows for support. "Please don't stop, baby! Please!", she called back to him, returning the name of endearment. Tora loved those words on her lips. "Wouldn't dream of it my sweet", he replied in a deep, sexy voice. "Do you mind if I taste ya, now, Sweetheart?", Tora whispered.  
He was ready to taste that sweet nectar between her legs. "Mmhhnn, Yes. Taste me! Lick my pussy, please!" He didn't think she like to talk dirty, being so innocent and all. He chuckled at her saying 'pussy' and did as he was told. "As you wish, love." 

He moved her higher up on the bed and rested her on a plush pillow. Her head felt like it was resting on a cloud. He lowered himself again with his feet now hanging off the bed and his head between her legs. He moved the panties to the side and quickly licked from her asshole up to her clit in rapid succession. She shook violently and moaned loudly into the quiet night air. The windows were open, but his house was the only house on the hill for miles. No one would hear. Nancy was long gone to her rooms in the back house, and Gyu was still waiting patiently for Poppy outside in the Mercedes SUV. Most likely with headphones in listening to the sappy shit he always listened to. 

Tora stuck his tongue inside her pussy, cream covering his lips as he pushed in and out of her. Fuck, her pussy was tight. He could barely get his tongue in! Then a thought crossed his mind. Was she a virgin? He sat up with the speed of light and eyed Poppy curiously. Poppy's eyes were closed and her brows furrowed in pleasure. He smirked at the sight of her. Was this all new to her? It excited him even more. The thought that he would be the ONLY man to enter her. The ONLY man to show her pleasure that she had NEVER felt before made his heart swell with manly pride. Say it ain't so! "Poppylan, Sweetheart. Are you a....virgin?" 

Poppy opened her eyes all of a sudden and stared blankly back at Tora, who was leaning over her. "Yes, Tora. I am. Is....that ok?" She looked a little defeated and he responded quickly to get any negative notion out of her head either away. "Absolutely, Sweetheart! I'm honored to be your first. I'm grateful that you are giving me such a blessed gift, Poppy. I promise I wont let ya down", he vowed. Poppy beamed up at him and beckoned him with her index finger to come closer. As he crawled over her, his erection slid against her thigh and pressed into her pelvis. She pulled his head down to kiss him. She tangled her fingers into his unruly hair and deepened the kiss. He made grinding motions between her legs, pressing himself into the entrance of her pussy. She groaned in pleasure as she felt his thick cock slide up and down her clit on her scantily covered pussy. 

"Get inside me now!", Poppy commanded. He was used to making the commands, and there was PLENTY of time for that later. Especially if she agreed to his proposal and signed the contract. He would indulge her fully tonight. Giving her her hearts desire. "You got it, Sweetheart.", he said moving into position above her. "Spread those legs up in the air for me, baby. I wanna see that pretty pink pussy of yours on display." Poppy lifted her legs in the air and spread them out as far as she could. Tora smirked mischievously. Oh...he could take some control. 

Tora took off his boxers and flung them off the bed. He reached for Poppy and tore her thongs off her body, ripping the material clean off. "Sorry, love. Promise i'll buy ya a fuckin' heap of underwear long as ya keep showing this to me.", Tora said pointing at her pussy lips. Poppy nodded, not giving a flying fuck about those thongs. He eyed her large breasts in the lilac lace bra. They sat up perky and round like melons. He reached up to cup one and jiggled it in his hands before pulling the bra down and suckling her nipples one at a time. He showered her body with attention and affection, flinging the bra to lord knows where, freeing those big titties for his hands to cup and mouth to suck. 

"Ahhnn...Tora! Please, baby. I NEED you inside of me. Please. Now!", Poppy begged. Tora aligned his cock with her center and drove it in with one hard push. Poppy opened her mouth in a big O with no sound coming from within her. He began moving in and out at a steady pace and her eyes fluttered open and closed in ecstacy. She found her voice when he reached a particular spot inside of her. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, TORA!", she screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut and held her thighs for him to push into her harder. He slammed his cock in her with every moan. "Do ya like that, baby? Ya want me to go faster? Slower? Tell me what ya want!" Poppy could barely think straight. She knew what she wanted though. 

"From. The. Back.", Poppy moaned out. "Fuck me from from back." Tora lifted her up and bent her over. He pulled her ass further up in the air and pushed her head lower into the pillow. "Remember, ya asked for it. I'm doing as I'm told, Sweetheart." He grinned behind her, eyes glowing in the dark like two flaming candles. She pushed back into him impatiently for him to enter her. "Stay still, Sweatheart, Daddy's coming." Poppy's heart beat like a hare running from the claws of its prey. Daddy? That was new. But it turned her the fuck on! "Ok, Daddy. Just for you", she replied. It drove Tora mad. He grabbed her roughly and thrust inside of her. He gave her what she asked for, pumping in and out of her wildly. Filling her up with his thick and juicy dick. He felt her walls tighten around him with every stroke deeper and deeper inside of her. "Look back at me, Sweetheart. I want ya to see what I'm doing to ya!" Poppy turned her head to the side slowly and looked behind her. She looked at her ass and saw his long dick pulling out and plunging back inside of her. She squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation and opened them quickly when she felt a sharp smack on her ass. She stared up into his eyes and her heart melted at the way he looked at her. Tenderly. Lovingly. He pushed to the limit at the sight of her beautiful brown eyes, until he was completely sheathed inside of her, staring into her eyes. He pulled out until only the head was inside of her and plunged back fully sheathed again. She couldnt believe the pleasure she felt and simply screamed her head off. Tora grit his teeth as the pleasure was getting to be too much for him. 

He was going to cum just from her screaming alone. "Scream my fucking name", Tora growled with a loud and painful smack to her ass cheek as he now quickened his pace and fucked her mercilessly. All she could manage to do was scream variations of Oohs and Ahs in rapid succession. When she didnt comply, he spanked her other cheek even harder. "I said scream my fucking name, woman! Come on, say it right the fuck now. I want to hear it! SCREAM!!" She shook violently beneath him as she orgasmed. She let herself go completely and relented to his request. "TORA! TORA! TOOORRRAAAA!! AAAHNN! OH! AAH..AAHHNNN!" "Oh, Fuck yeah!", Tora yelled at the top of his lungs as he too climaxed, pulling out and shooting ribbons of cum all over the back of her naked body. He breathed heavily at his release and held his dick in his hand, still hard as a rock. 

Once he got his heart rate back to normal, he looked down at her. She was breathing just as raggedly as he was laying on her stomach. Her hair was fanned out all over the pillow. He couldn't see her face, but felt she was smiling. He was right. Poppy was in heaven. Tora noticed only the trace amount of blood on him from breaking through her hymen. "Ya ok, Sweetheart?", Tora asked softly. "Yes, Daddy", Poppy replied playfully. He gave her a light smack on the ass and bent to nibble her ear. "That was like nothing I've experienced before. Feels like my first time all over again, Sweetheart.", Tora said in a trance. He stared off into space, allowing himself to fall down beside her on his back to rest a while.

He looked over at her and remembered the cum he placed on her back. "Shit, baby. Let me help you get cleaned up." She mumbled in agreement as Tora jumped up to grab a towel. He began wiping off the cum with a damp towel when Poppy made a request. "Dip your finger in some and put it in my mouth. I'd like to taste it." Toras eyes widened at the sound of her voice in the dark. It echoed off the walls amid their previous silence. He did again as he was told, sliding his finger in the gooey cum and traveling towards her face. She moved her hair to the side and turned her face back toward Tora. She grabbed his wrist and put his finger deep into her mouth, sucking off the now cold cum and swallowing. "Mm.. delicious", she said as she winked at his bewildered face. He looked at her in disbelief. His subs usually spit his cum out. He allowed them that little bit if it made them comfortable. But she ASKED for it. What. The. Fuck. 

Round two was around the corner as Tora decided it would be best if they stepped into the master bathroom and washed each other off. "Poppy, ya wanna get into the shower with me? Come on, Sweetheart. Let me wash ya up nice and clean." 

******************


	10. 10th Shade: Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character comes into play and Tora and Poppy are the new pawns in his game of chess.

Chapter 10 *********10th Shade: Comfortable 

*******************

Rex stood hidden behind a tree across the street from Poppy's apartment in all black. He parked his silver Lexus a few blocks away and walked across from her building. He had his hopes up of seeing her again. He wanted to know as much about his new prey as possible. He hated Tora Balthuman and all of his fucking family for that matter. He already slept with Ashley and ended their engagement. Heard the bastard was a complete wreck. He barely got out of Tora's grasp when he had tried to retaliate. Left with a nice bullet to the shoulder. He pressed at the bullet hole in his left shoulder and scowled. Even with the danger, Rex decided he would have taken his next girl Laura, but the bitch wouldn't let him near her. Too fucking saditty. Oh well. He had heard from a reliable source she left the bastard. He wiped his hands clean of her. Tuh.

Now, there was this new girl Tora has been trailing for a couple of weeks. Rex followed Tora to the book store that day. He had been tailing the mans every move for about a week. He saw Poppy at her work place and tried his best to not get too close, but close enough to hear her sweet voice as he pretended to read a magazine. Rex remembered her beautiful toothy smile. She was so kind as she engaged with the customers. He watched her as she spoke to Tora that day and spied on them when they went to lunch together a few weeks later, confirming what he suspected as Tora's interest in her. He sensed that Tora really liked this one. Tora didnt waste his time. Everything he did was calculated. Organized. And with purpose. Revenge would be sweet if he could get his hands on her. Maybe he would rough her up a little if she objected to his advances? Make that fucker Tora squirm. He wouldn't let this one go. First, Rex needed to be sure of the connection the two had before he acted. He was good at being a fly on the wall. 

Rex scratched his head in annoyance at the competition. Was Tora even really Poppy's type? Rex stalked her social media and knew about her ex Julri. And her ex was the polar opposite of Tora Balthuman. He was average height, average build with average ass looks. Rex shrugged. 'I'm a total fucking upgrade', Rex said to himself aloud. But then there was Tora. The ever handsome and god of a man. It had been easy to coerce Ashley to cheat with him since she was already a whore. He wasn't the only one she slept with while in a relstionship with Tora, but he made damn sure HE was caught with her. Not even Tora's good looks and wealth could keep the bitch from going astray.

Rex himself wasnt sore on the eyes. He was blonde, 6 ft tall, and solidly built. Not as huge as Tora of course, but he had a fighters physique. Slim yet well toned. He had jade green eyes that captivated all he met right away. He had full lips and a killer smile. His nose was long and slender with a slight hook per his Italian background on his fathers side. Tora had broken his nose when they were younger, so it was crooked, but didn't take much away from his appearance thankfully. 

Poppy was his new found way to get to Tora. He knew he was no match for Tora in a fist or gun fight. After all, Tora handed his ass to him long ago. Dude was super fast and strong as a fucking bear. He had to tear him down internally. Make him suffer mentally. Make him have a psychotic breakdown while Rex himself was safely at a distance. He would think of a way to get rid of him finally if he couldnt get Tora to self destruct on his own soon. Poppy gave him hope, though. She was gullible, overly kind and naive as fuck. All unicorns and rainbow glitter. Pfft. If he falls hard for this girl, he would inevitably use her to bring him down. And for good this time. 

Rex had been outside for almost an hour. The sun was going down and Poppy must not be home. Her lights never flickered on. He frowned as he looked up to her apartment. Where the hell was she? He decided he would wait one more hour and get the hell out of dodge if she didnt appear soon. He settled down, sitting in the shade of the tree out of sight. Waiting for the woman he had hoped to take away from his enemy once again. 

******************* 

Poppy followed Tora hand in hand to the bathroom. It was huge, just like everything else in the mansion. The bathtub was a damn jacuzzi and it was separate from the shower. The shower was like a mini room with 2 stone benches on each side left and right. The entrance to the shower was made of pure glass with a long silver handle to slide the glass door open and seal it back shut. You could clearly see the person inside naked. It was big enough for about a dozen people to fit in without touching each other. 

Tora moved to the shower and turned on the water. The large shower head was directly above them in the center of the shower. The water burst down to the tile floor barely audible behind the thick glass. Tora beckoned for Poppy to join him once he got the temperature adjusted to a comfortable heat. She slid the heavy suctioning glass door open and sealed it shut again behind her. She moved in front of Tora and got down on her knees. Tora raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head. Poppy reached for his dick and looked him in the eye as she slid it into her mouth slowly. He recovered from his temporary shock quickly as his dick grew and hardened in her mouth. "Fuck, woman! You're full of fucking surprises." Poppy smirked, still slurping loudly for effect on his dick. Tora loved the sound she made as she hummed, her head bobbing up and down. He chuckled to himself as a new pet name for her came to mind, Bobby. 

Tora felt himself on edge, about to explode with the wave of pleasure Poppy sent coursing through his body. He gently pushed her off of his dick and grabbed her by the arm pits to stand. She pouted when he released her mouth from his cock, but smiled when she realized what he intended to do. "Bend over against that bench. Ass up, head down."  
Poppy did as instructed. "Good girl. Now spread those ass cheeks for me. Show me that wet, glistening pussy, baby girl." She reached behind her and squeezed both cheeks in her hands, gently prying them apart for him. He stood behind her, water falling on the back of his head and down his ass crack as he stroked his dick, eyes on her plump ass. Without warning, he pressed his dick into her and grabbed hold of her arms so that she couldnt release her hold on her ass. Ass spread for him, he could clearly see himself moving in and out of her. He moved slowly at first, feeling her walls grip him like a vice. They fit perfectly like a puzzle. Her pussy slightly puckered due to his girth. She stretched nicely for him. 

He wasn't about to make love to her in the shower. Oh no. His primal needs took over and he fucked her like a wild animal. His teeth grit as he plunged into her with as much speed and force as he could muster. She screamed to high heaven with each thrust, the sound of the shower drowning her out from beyond the closed door. Her back arched and her head hung down as water dripped from her body. Mostly just from the steam of the hot shower. Tora's release came quick this time at the sound of her screams. He pulled out of her quickly and came on the tile floor, cum swirling with the water and going down the drain at his feet. He had one hand leaning against the wall over her for support, the other holding himself as he finished. Poppy stayed bent over for a moment longer before straightening up and leaning back into his chest, his cock pressed into her back. He kissed her neck and put his arms around her, wrapping around her breasts. They both felt on top of the world. 

Poppy thought about the contract. If it was going to be like this, why not sign it? She would get to have sex with him all the time, and live in this big beautiful house. And have her own car. Plus get paid? It would helpnwith her tuition, thats for sure. She decided she would sign, but would make him wait until Tuesday for her answer. Ha! 'Why not make him wait? Make him wiggle on the hook a little longer? Besides, I dont want him to think he's captured me that easily.' Poppy smirked with her back still to Tora, the little secret tucked in the back of her mind. She turned around facing him, grabbing the soap and squeezed some into her palm. Rubbing her hands together, she smoothed the foaming soap over his chest and shoulders. Likewise, he put soap into his hands and rubbed her shoulders, breast and abdomen. He instructed her to turn again so he could wash her back and butt. When he was done, and they had washed each others hair, Poppy stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel for them. Tora stepped out behind her. She handed him his towel and eyed him in awe. She felt lucky to be there with him. He was absolutely gorgeous. From the top of his head to his trimmed toe nails. 

They went back to the bedroom wrapped in their towels. They stood in silence looking at each other for a moment unsure of what they were doing with each other. Tora thought about the contract and whether Poppy would be more likely to accept his proposal after their sexual encounters. He wasn't too sure about it anymore though. He just knew he wanted to be with her any way he could. Poppy was nervous as she bent to pick up her articles of clothing. "I'm going to get dressed, Tora. I'll be back." "Wait, Sweetheart. Ya aren't thinking of leaving out this late are ya? Ya off tomorrow, right? Why not stay the night here with me? If ya don't feel comfortable sleeping with me, you can have the guest room like earlier." Poppy stared at him. Hell yeah she would spend the night. And hell yeah she would sleep in bed with her man. Ha! Her man. Even if they did have a contract floating between them, she was sure Tora would be hers, and she would be his. Another little secret she kept to herself for now. She walked up to Tora confidently and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'll be staying the night with YOU in YOUR bed, Tora. Not in a guest room. Got a shirt for me to toss on then? Or...I could sleep naked?" Tora smirked at her last words. "Shit, baby. Naked is fine by me." He let go of her and took her hand, leading her to the bed. Poppy dropped her clothing in a pile on the red and espresso lounge chair. They climbed into bed together and made love until the early hours of the morning. Both not ever wanting to let the other go. 

******************

Tora woke the next morning feeling the happiest he had ever felt. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Poppy slept peacefully in his bed. He grinned at her with those gorgeous dimples twinkling. She stired, but she didn't wake up. She looked like an angel. Her hair was underneath her, fanned out across the pillow. He could see the swell of her breasts just above the comforter she had pulled up over herself. How wonderful it felt to wake up beside her. He hoped this would ne his life for the next 5 years.....and maybe even beyond that. It was way too soon for thoughts of marriage, but something about this girl made his heart beat with an urgency he hadmt felt in a long time. He never felt this way about Laura. And now that he thought real hard, did he even really love Ashley? Or the idea of marriage and family? Was the pain he felt due to her betrayal or the attack on his pride? Hm. This woman had him questioning every damned thing. 

"Good Morning, Handsome", came a soft voice behind him. Poppy must have heard him rummaging through his drawer and awaken. 

"Hey, Sweetheart. Sleep well?" 

"You kidding me? This bed is freaking awesome! I honestly havent slept this well in ages. My little bachelorette pad isnt nearly as awesome as this place. Thank you for showing me such a great time." Poppy was  
now propped up on one arm facing him. Her hair was a tangled mess around her shoulders, but she couldnt be more beautiful in his eyes. Her eyes had a hint of lust in them. He like that. Liked it a lot. 

"Any time....Bobby." 

Poppy laughed. "You forget my name all of a sudden, Mr.! I'm no 'Bobby' old man! Hmph", she said faining anger. 

Tora chuckled. "Nah. Just decided to call ya that after last nights...shall we say...shower activity? You did quite a lot of bobbing up and down on my-" 

"Alright, I get it, I get it Mr. Large & In-Charge."

Tora full on guffawed at the nickname she had given him. 

"Imma call you Mr. Lic for short. Or just Lic." 

Tora couldn't breathe laughing at this crazy ass little woman in his bed. She was shy, innocent, sweet, sexy, and nasty. 'Its the quiet ones that are the real freaks', he remembered his father saying to him when they had the 'birds and bees' conversation. He nodded his head to himself in agreement. 

"Hey, I'll give ya a ride home myself this morning. Wanna go to grab a bite to eat for breakfast on the way?", Tora inquired smiling his handsome smile. 

"Absolutley! Im starving! Just let me get dressed and freshen up a bit and im all yours.", Poppy said with a wink at that last part. 

"I sure am gonna miss that cute ass of yours", Tora replied, helping her off the bed and hugging her to his chest. She wrapped her hands around his waist and beamed up at him.

"Maybe you wont have to miss this cute ass for long, Tora. There is the contract to go over, remember? I'll have my answer for you in 2 days time." 

"Can I be hopeful that you'll say yes?" Tora's eyes were almost pleading. Poppy smirked at him. 

"Possibly, but you'll have to wait until Tuesday, Mr. Lic.", Poppy said with extra emphasis on the nickname. 

Tora laughed again. "You sure ya not tryna call me Mr. Long Dick? Or Mr. Hot As Fuck? Oh, how about Mr. -" 

Poppy cut him off with a firm kiss on his lips. Releasing him she replied, "Nah, you're Large and In Charge, baby. Thats the only thing that will do." 

Smacking her ass and playfully pushing her toward the bathroom, Tora shook his head and left the room to converse with the workers. Poppy sighed when she shut the bathroom door behind her. She hadnt felt like this in a long time. Her ex treated her like absoulte shit. She wasn't materialistic by a long shot, so the difference in money didnt play a factor for her. She would love Tora if he was an ordinary man with an ordinary job and treated her like he does now. He gives his full attention. Something a lot of men don't do. It was refreshing. She was going to sign that fucking contract and make him hers. She reflected to the time of 5 years. That was long enough to make him fall in love with her. Yep. This was happening. This would be his final contract. And she would let his ass know in time. 

****************

Tora and Poppy decided on Mimi's Cafe. It's the same name of the girl her ex cheated on her with. She chuckled as they walked through the door. "What's funny, Bobby? I wanna laugh."  
Poppy looked up at him, scrunching her face from the rising sun. "Mimi, it's the name of the girl my ex cheated with." Tora placed a hand on Poppy's shoulder leading her to their table. When they sat and the waitress took their drink order, Tora replied. "Look, ya dodged a bullet. Ya ex is a fucking prick. And besides....if ya still had him, ya wouldn't have me. There's always that." Poppy playfully smacked his hand with the wrapped place setting and chuckled. "You're not wrong." They enjoyed their meal blissfully in each others company.  
Neither of them noticing the pair of jade green eyes watching them from the top of a news paper a few feet away. 

****************


	11. 11th Shade: Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy signs the contract and Tora is on cloud nine. REX stalks his newest prey, and someone makes an uninvited appearance.

Chapter 11 11th Shade: Satisfied 

Tuesday ~

Poppy woke early Tuesday morning feeling happier than she had been in a long time. She had gotten laid over the weekend and she felt like a whole new woman. She smirked after her stretch as she reached for her phone on the nightstand. She had received a text from Tora. She smiled to herself as she opened it. They had talked all night long until around 2 am, neither wanting to be the one to hang up the phone. She had to be at work today but only a short 4 hours and then two classes afterwards. She opened his text: 

'Good morning, Sweetheart. I hope ya slept well. If ya don't mind, today is the big day. I wanted to take you to work and I'll grab ya a Starbangs coffee and quick snack for breakfast. What do ya say, beautiful?'- 

Poppy's smile widened. He was just so thoughtful considering he didn't know which way this contract thing was going to go yet. She replied back to him: 

'Good morning, handsome! I would love that. I need to be there at 10. Can you be here at 9:15?'- 

Tora replied back immediately: 

'Course, Sweetheart. I'll see ya then 😘'

Poppy giggled at the kissy emoji he sent to her, sending him the same one in return. 

It was 7:30 am already. She made a mad dash to the shower and dried quickly, patting her wet hair dry and placed it neatly in one long braid. She applied make-up today. Something she did rarely, but it was a special day. The day she would be Tora's and his alone. What better day could there be? She couldn't contain her excitement and her smile. She felt her heart swell with emotion. What was it? She had heard that sex gives false feelings of love toward the other partner. But she felt like she loved him. Or at least liked him a hell of a lot. Yep. A hell of a lot. 

Tora was outside at 9:15 on the dot. His black Mercedes sedan looked stunning under the light of the early morning rays of sun. He was leaning with his back against the passenger side door when she had arrived to meet him. He was on his phone when he glanced up and saw how gorgeous she looked. His heart leaped inside of his chest. She was breath taking. Her soft auburn hair hung in a long loose braid that resembled little linked hearts. Her lashes were long and her eyes glittered with the touch of gold shadow. Her lips were cherry red and looked succulent to taste. And she would be his to devour. Only his. He was so sure. There was more than just a signature on a piece of paper between them. He knew it, and was well aware she knew it, too. He smiled at her from ear to ear. His dimples deepend and so did the longing for each other in both of their hearts. 

"Hello, beautiful. Ready to start the day?", Tora said as he opened the door for her. Poppy stared at him in awe. He looked gorgeous in his simple black button up shirt and grey slacks. The clothes fit his body perfectly. His hair was neatly pulled up into a bun at the top of his head, and a few loose tendrils fell over his face, grazing his cheeks as the wind blew. His eyes glowed like fire flies in the night sky. "Absolutely", she responded as she leaned in for a kiss and climbed into the passenger seat. He shut the door gently and jogged over to the drivers side. Her coffee was in the cupholder next to her seat, and a chocolate and hazelnut muffin was in the bag on the middle console. She picked up the bag and took a big bite out of the muffin. As Tora climbed in to his seat, he chuckled at the sight of her with crumbs on her face. He reached over and brushed some off with a smile. Poppy uttered, "Thank you", between bites and took a chug of her coffee. "Welcome, beautiful. Should we do this now or wait until I take you to work?" Poppy looked over at him and his expression was relaxed.  
"Um...I'm ready now." Poppy reached into her large purse and pulled out the manila folder that contained the contract.

She had already signed it. She handed it over to Tora. "It's all signed. W-when do our living arrangements begin?" Tora took the folder from her and the relaxed expression he held on his face changed to one of lust as he licked his lips sensually and replied, "Immediately. While you are at work, I will settle everything here at your apartment and have it cleared out. You can decide what you bring into the house and what gets stored away." He swallowed and reached a hand over to grab a hold of hers. He gave a light squeeze and bent to murmer softly into her ear, "I'm so happy you chose to be with me, Poppylan. I can't wait to satisfy you." He leaned back in his seat and started the car, aware of her flushed face. She stared straight ahead and replied, "I'm happy you chose me, Tora." He nodded with a glance in her direction before driving off toward her workplace.

********************

Rex sat down at the coffee shop inside of the bookstore early that morning waiting for his muse to arrive. He wore a neat black baseball cap, a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a pair of khaki pants and black lace up sneakers. The place was pretty quiet this early as it had just opened an hour ago at 8 am. He was the first customer inside. He knew the building as this wasn't his first time there keeping an eye on her. But today, he needed the information on layout even more since he planned to approach her. 

Around 9:45 he glanced up towards the large front windows of the store and saw the black Mercedes pull up to the curb. There she stood at the passenger side door for a while leaning in towards him he was guessing. For a parting kiss? For a sweet goodbye? He laughed openly. Fucking sucker. Tora always did wear his heart on his dumbass sleeve. That's why he stayed getting hurt. 'Welp, he never learns!', Rex said aloud to himself. Once she closed the door and waved a final goodbye, he saw the whole package. She looked stunning. Her body was not affected at all by the apron she wore tied tightly behind her back. Her breast pressed up against the top of the apron which her blouse barely contained. Her hips were curvy and her thighs thick enough to eat. 'Ah....so much better than the last two twigs. At least he got smart and found a girl with some fucking meat on her bones.' No offense to thin women. He fucked them, too with no discrimination. His preference was the curvy muse before him, though.

Poppy walked through the front door with a smile painted on her face like Mona Lisa. She said hello to everyone including customers evem though she was off the clock. 'So fucking cute and friendly. Nothing like those stuck up rich bratty bitches. No wonder Tora fell for her.", Rex thought. Rex stood and dusted himself off, casually tossing his empty coffee cup into the trash and heading for the literature area. He grabbed a book of poems by Ernest Hemingway and took a seat in the comfy tan recliner, waiting for his leading lady to reappear. 

*********************

Tora pulled out of the parking lot of her job and turned up the music on his playlist. At the light, his car window was rolled down. 'Could It Be' by Jaheim was playing. The lyrics blaring from his stereo as he nodded: 

On the cross town with the top down  
Sounds banging out the backstreet's  
Me and shorty two deep  
She`s flashing me thighs  
Wind blowing through her hair  
Baby we can take it there  
But first I gotta make my rise  
Baby slow down  
My crib`s on the other side of town  
But from the look in her eyes  
She was hypnotized  
Rubbed her hands on my chest  
And started getting undressed  
Tell me why

Could it be my chromed out rims?  
Break you neck when you see me dip  
Or could it be the ice you see?  
But you tell me that you`re really feelin` me  
Could it be the word on the block?  
I know they told you that I got it locked  
Tell me why you just can`t stop  
I`m thinking that it`s all about me  
What could it be?

This song tended to put him in a good mood. He'd save the heavy metal and rap for when the mood called for it. Right now, he felt like 'The Man'. Two girls at the light glanced hungrily in his direction. He flashed them a smile when the light turned green and sped off down the road. He had to head back to Poppy's apartment to settle everything with her landlord and get her unit cleared out. Gyu was already there with a rental truck for her belongings. Tora felt on top of the world. He wasn't sure how this would all play out, and his insecurities always ate at him. But it was all going according to plan. Even better than he expected. He felt a spark between them that set his soul on fire. A flame he wouldn't mind being consumed by. 

He got back to her place in no time. Mrs. Harimi was out front conversing with one of the tenants when Tora pulled out front and made his way to the building entrance. "Good Morning, Ma'am. Are ya Mrs. Harimi? The landlord?" Tora gave his most charming smile to which Mrs. Harimi was no match for. She blushed when he took her hand and shook it after her confirmation that she was indeed Mrs. Harimi. "Poppylan Wilkes in Apartments 3b is moving out for work. Im here with my affiliates to empty her apartment. She provided me with a key." Mrs. Harimi nodded. "Now the matter I need with you is payment. How much is still owed unter her lease? I intend to pay in full." Mrs. Harimi's eyes widened. "Sir, she still has 9 months left at over 12, 000. You plan on paying that now?" Tora pulled out his check book and wrote the amount to Mrs. Harimi and handed her the check. She froze in place at such a large sum all at once. She would get another tenant and make a killing! Bowing she said to Tora, "Thank you, kind sir. Please, go ahead about your business and feel free to contact me should you need anything." Tora waved his thanks and met up with Gyu and the movers. 

When they went into her apartment, she didn't have much furniture. Mostly plants, pantings, cutsie nick nacks, and a shit ton of books. She didn't even have a TV? Should be pretty damn easy. Tora looked around for a bit longer at her pictures. There was one with whom he assumed was her father out fishing together. She had two teeth missing with a big smile. He chuckled. Then there was a graduation photo with her in cap and gown. She had a determined expression on her face. Two adults, her mother and father smiled from behind a heart shaped frame. Then there was an older lady with a bright smile that matched Poppy's. Must be her grandmother. A picture of her and friends out at what looked like a bar sparked his interest. They all looked beautiful, yet Poppy stood out in the crowd. Her hair was down in long waves over her shoulders. She had on a tube top and held up a glass of dark brown liquid as she smiled at the camera. She must be so well loved. At last, Tora gave Gyu and the men instructions and headed back home feeling content that the woman he was bringing into his home was amazing in every way. 

*******************

Poppy walked back out to the sales floor after clocking in. She ran into Erdene and they chatted hurriedly about how they had spent their weekend. Erdene grilled Poppy about the mystery man that kept coming by to take her to lunch and drop her off. She promised to go into more detail when they weren't working. It was Poppy's turn at the register and Tommy was getting antsy to head out to the sales floor. Poppy walked through the literature section on her way to the front when she spotted a man sitting in the tan recliner reading her favorite author. She couldnt help herself. "Have you ever read The Old Man and the Sea?", Poppy asked happily to the stranger. "O-or, A Farewell to Arms?", she followed up. Rex looked up at her and smiled his warmest smile. He was handsome, Poppy observed. "Well...Of course! He's only my favorite author! Figured I'd spend the morning brushing up on some of my old favorite short stories. They always motivate me, the meaning behind each of his works." Poppy knew the feeling. It was Robert Frost and Ernest Hemingway that motivsted her to become and editor and write her own stories.

"Great! Well, Sir, please let me know if you need any help finding anything. I'll be up front at the register." Poppy smiled a big smile with her eyes closed. Rex leaned his head to the side and smirked. She was just too fucking cute. He figured he had time to get to know her, and would become a regular to gain her trust. "Alright. But before you go, names Greg. Your name is?", Rex said with a killer smile. "P-Poppylan", Poppy replied looking down at her shoes nervously. "Beautiful name for an even more beautifil girl. See ya around, Poppylan." Rex got up from the chair, placed the book back in its spot, and made his way out of the store. 

********************

Tora switched his music up to a more upbeat and head banging melody. Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' blasted through his speakers. He yelled along to the lyrics and bobbed his head up and down happily, lost in the melody. He played air guitar when the solo started. He pulled up to his home right as the last string was strummed. There was a familiar car parked outside and someone standing with their back turned him. When he reached the garage, he pressed the button to lift the door and parked his car carefully inside. He smacked the close button on the wall to the garage door and jogged back to his unexpected visitor. He paused within a few feet once he realized who it was. Laura. She had her hair in a stylish updo with pearls inlayed into her winding bun, and a floor length ball gown as if she was either coming from or going to an event. He hesitated for longer than she liked, so she sashayed over to him instead. "I missed you, Tora......" 

To be continued..


	12. 12th Shade:   Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora confronts Laura and Poppy runs into a man from her past.

Chapter 12 12th Shade: Revenge

Tora glared at Laura for what seemed like an eternity. She tried to reach for his arm but he moved out of the way and continued to scowl. "Alright, I get it. You're upset. Well how the hell do you think I felt when you were out trying to replace me!", Laura screamed at him. "You didn't think I knew? I SAW you with her. I came here the other day to talk to you and someone was here with you. You were going to leave me for someone else, weren't you?", she spat. Tora didn't budge. He continued to stare, unmoving. "Talk to me you fucking dog!", Laura screamed as she moved toward him with her fists balled at her sides. She struck at him with her left fist which he easily blocked. He held onto her wrist as she cocked back her right fist and tried to drive it in his stomach. He moved to dodge the blow, twisted her wrist and placed his left arm across her neck, pinning her to him. "Look, Laura. I didn't replace ya. I got someone new after ya fucking left me! You walked out on ME! She's living with me now, and you are no longer welcome here. So do me a final fucking favor and FUCK OFF!", Tora said through gritted teeth directly into her ear. 

Laura started to cry when he released her and gave her a slight nudge toward her car. "Go.", he said with a cold facial expression. "I won't ask again." Laura walked to her car, head down in shame before rage took over once again. She shook violently with anger. "You bastard! You forget who my family is! This isn't the last you've heard of me! You'll regret hurting me!", Laura seethed. "And ya forgot who the fuck I AM! Tora FUCKING Balthuman! Don't ya dare think ya can threaten me! Come around here again, Laura and I swear I don't touch women out of respect, but I know someone who does!" Laura's eyes widened monetarily and her nostrils flaired. "WELL!", she huffed before jumping in her car, slamming the door and skirting off of his property. Tora fathomed he would have to deal with her again sometime in the future. He just hoped Poppy wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. 

*********************

Professor Griffith had just finished her lecture when Poppy's phone buzzed in her pocket. She slid her phone out quietly and tapped on the message. 

'Im already waiting outside for ya, Sweetheart. Take ya time.' 

Poppy smiled and stuffed her books and papers in her backpack. The class was dismissed. She walked out happily and turned the corner. To her disdain, there was Julri leaning against the classroom door across from the stairs she needed to go down. Why the fuck was he here? When she had paused, Julri caught sight of her. He perked up at her presence and waved at her nervously with a small smile. She frowned and rolled her eyes, continuing to head toward the stairs. Julri's voice rang out behind her. "POPPY! Please wait!" Poppy didn't turn around, she ran down the stairs and burst through the front doors toward the parking lot. She could hear Julri's hurried steps behind her. She panicked as the footsteps got closer. 

Tora was standing outside of his parked car enjoying a smoke when he noticed Poppy running frantically toward him. The cigarette in his mouth dropped to the floor as his eyes widened. There was a man chasing behind her calling her name. He took off running toward Poppy and the man paused as he saw Tora coming into view. Poppy ran into Tora's arms crying hysterically. His angry glare never left Julri's eyes as he held the back of Poppy's head against his chest. She clung to his shirt sobbing and mumbling incoherently. Gently, Tora released Poppy and asked her what was going on. "I-Its m-my ex, Julri!", she let out in a whisper. "The one that cheated on ya?!", he questioned loud enough for Julri to hear. Julri gulped audibly and shook where he stood as the big man ushered Poppy towards his car and stalked towards him.

Tora grabbed Julri by his shirt collar lifting him from the ground. "Look here, fucker! If ya ever approach her again, it'll be the last fuckin' thing ya ever do!", Tora said through gritted teeth. Julri nodded frantically at the massive man holding him up as his feet dangled uselessly. Tora felt a splatter on his shoe. He looked down to see Julri pissing on himself, now squirming in Tora's arms. "Ya pathetic fuck! Fuck outta here!", Tora said as he set him down and shoved him back toward the building angrily. 'Fuck! These were brand new shoes!' He turned back toward his car and his expression instantly softened as he saw Poppy's frame slumped over the dashbaord. Her arms resting underneath her head. He opened the driver side door and slowly climbed into the car. He sat for a few minutes in silence, reaching over to softly caress her back. She lifted her head at his touch and lunged forward to hug him. He was surprised at her reaction, eyes wide and mouth ajar. But the warm feeling of her body against his again sent his mind into overdrive. "He's gone now, Sweetheart. Ya won't be seeing him again.", Tora said, breaking the silence. "Did....he do somethin' to ya?", Tora inquired concerned. Poppy shook her head against his chest. "Good. I'd of hurt the fucker. Come on, lets get ya home." Poppy was happy again for the first time in months to be going home with someone. To not be left alone with her thoughts. 

***********************

They arrived to Tora's house in relative silence with only an occasional question and answer along the way. Tora was careful not to press about why she was so upset until she was ready to confide in him. They would be living together for the next 5 years at least so there was plenty of time. It was dark by time they reached his mansion. As they got closer, they saw the moving truck parked in front of the house. All of Poppy's belongings had been brought in to a special room set up for her privacy minus any furniture. Tora opened the garage door and they parked. Upon arriving, Tora turned to Poppy to ask if she was feeling ok. Poppy grabbed her backpack and purse and followed behind him into the house with a smile and a nod. He grasped for her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. 

He left her only momentarily to discuss plans with Gyu for the rental truck. When he returned, he took Poppy's arm in his own and led her up the stairs to her private room. "You'll be stayin' in the room with me, but I figured ya need ya own space to habitate. I had ya stuff brought inside. When Tora opened the door, Poppy gasped. The room was made to look similar to her old apartment. Plants hung from the ceiling, and her books were all neatly set on the ledges affixed to the wall. Even the 'Why Be Moody When You Can Shake Yo Booty" decal was on the wall! Poppy was amazed at the detail that went into making her feel at home. "Tora....thank you so much!", Poppy said as she threw down her purse and backpack on a chair and went to squeeze her Totoro plush that lay on her bed just as it always had. Tora simply smiled and moved towars her to kiss her forehead. 

"I want ya to feel at home, Sweetheart. Anything I can do, I will do to make ya comfortable." Tora stood behind her and hugged her around the waist, pulling her to his chest. She leaned into him. Tora sighed. "Ya wanna talk about what happened today with ya ex?" Poppy frowned but replied, "I am not sure what he was doing there. I think maybe visiting the girl he cheated on me with? I've unfortunately bumped into her a few times at school. He...yelled my name and started chasing me." Tora was livid. Her ex was bold enough to go to the very place he knew his ex went to school in order to continue his little affair with some chick? What a loser. Tora knew the pain. "My ex Ashley fucked around on me. I did see her again with another man at a party of some mutual friends. I gave ol' boy a few lumps. Made me feel a little better", Tora said with a grin. Tora remembered Rex and his stupid fucking face. He hadn't seen him in years, though. 

Poppy chuckled. "I thought about giving Julri a few lumps, but I didn't want to make myself out to appear bitter. I am glad he is gone, Tora. He didn't treat me right. He always tried to force things on me, and told me I wasn't pretty enough. That I didn't dress nice enough to be around his friends. He was a real asshat. I was just in denial." Poppy shook her head as if clearing her mind physically. She turned toward Tora and placed her arms around his neck. "Enough about that asshole. I'm currently living with the man of my dreams. Why don't I just focus on you instead?" Tora raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her. "Have anything in mind, Bobby?", he said playfully. She laughed at the nickname. "Well yes. I figured we could get a shower together and then get in the bed after dinner. I'm hungry and need a little attention to some tensed muscles on my body I figured you could loosen up. Deal?", Poppy said seductively. "Fuck yeah, Bobby!" 

***********************

After Tora and Poppy got settled for the evening, they both peeled off their clothing and joined each other in bed. Tora reflected for a moment about when he would introduce her to his sex room. He figured there really was no rush and he should make her more comfortable first. They snuggled up against each other. Tonight there would be no sex. They both needed the simple comfort of each others embrace as they got a good nights rest.  
Tora gave her a back massage to help those tensed muscles and she had likewise rubbed him down front to back. They molded into each other like clay. And they both felt it was the most natural feeling in the world. It wasn't long before they were both snoring softly into each others hair. 

**********************

With all the activities he and Poppy had participated in that evening, Tora didn't notice the 5 missed calls and multiple texts from Quincey. 

'Call me back Bro! We have a big problem. Laura's family are claiming a full on fucking war with us! One of our men was killed today on a mission. Call me back!' 

To be continued........


	13. 13th Shade: Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora has to handle business with Laura. 
> 
> Poppy explores the mansion on her own and finds some interesting things.....

Chapter 13 13th Shade: Deviant 

Tora woke with the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He squinted and slowly rose from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty beside him. He grinned at her as he tugged on his lounge pants, walking shirtless toward the curtains and closing them. Once again effectively submerging the room in darkness. Poppy moaned in her sleep and tossed to her other side, hugging her arms at the edge of her pillow and burying her face deeper in with a soft smile. She was so fucking adorable. 

He went to the nightstand by the bed and grabbed his phone. He noticed right away all the missed calls from Quincey and his father, Vincent. Fuck was going on? He strode out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door gently behind him with one final glance at Poppy. She was still soundly asleep. He called Quincey back first as he decended the winding staircase. Quincey answered immediately. 'Tora! What the fuck, Bro! I've been calling you all night! Did you get my text?", Quincey said in a panic. Tora put the phone on speaker and read through his text. "Laura? She was here just yesterday. I....told her to leave. To fuck off, if I'm being politically correct. Fuck! Who got killed?" Tora paced the livingroom floor back and forth, hand running nervously through his hair. Quincey paused before saying, "Claude. One of Martin's boys. Shot to the head in an ambush. Martin's pissed, and blames you. Dads fucking livid so be warned, Tora. Man, what the fuck? You couldnt let her go easy? Tell her the fucking truth? Now there's a full on war waged on our family by this crazy bitch." Tora sighed. Shit! "I'll fix it.", he replied simply. "Damn right you'll fix it! Might wanna do so before dad gets to you!" 

Too fucking late. There was an agressive banging at the door. Like the fucking police. "Gotta go, Quince. Someone's at the door knocking like the fucking cops. I'll call ya back later on." Quincey inhaled and said, "Good luck, man. You'll need it." Tora hung up just as he finished the last word and stalked toward the door. There stood Martin. Fucking fuck. He looked behind him at the staircase and there was no sign of Poppy, but he was sure with all the fucking banging she was up now. Only 24 hours in and already fuckery. Soon as he opened the door, Martin's fist swung out and connected with his jaw. Tora leaned back in shock. He knew better than to strike him back, especially with all the trouble brewing because of him. His father would put a bullet in his own son if he harmed Martin. Martin used that knowledge to his advantage striking him again in the stomach.

"Alright, Martin!", Tora seethed. "I won't take another hit from ya regardless of what my father thinks. Why the fuck are ya here?" Martin eyed him angrily and Tora matched his glare. "Come to tell you that fucking Claude is dead all because of YOU, you bastard!" Tora touched his stinging jaw, mouth hung open as he observed Martin. "S' not my fault. I told Laura to leave my property and she threatened to do me harm. Said nothing about harming anyone else. I had no idea about this shit until this morning. I will, however, fix whatever the hell is going on. Ya have my word. I'm sorry, Martin. Sorry won't bring Claude back, but it was never my intention for him or anyone for that matter to be harmed. You should be mad at his killer, who I will personally take care of." Martin stared at Tora and nodded. "I acted rashly. I was pissed, and I'm sorry for striking you. But fucking FUCK Tora! Her family is damn near as powerful as our clan. Rich as fuck with higher up connections. This has got to stop before more blood gets shed. Your father is fucking livid right now. He's ready for war, and out for blood." Tora stared on at him impassive. "I said I'll take care of it, Martin. Don't worry. I'll call dad now and see what he wants done." "I'll wait with you. Put it on speaker. So we're all on the same page." 

Tora heard the light pitter patter of small feet on the stairs. Both Tora and Martin turned around to see Poppy heading down toward them. She paused on the bottom step at their facial expressions. Tora looked frustrated and the man next to him looked angry. "Um..., I can go back up if you are in the middle of something.", she said softly to Tora. Martin's anger renewed as he saw the sexy petite girl descend the stairs. "So...that's why you got into this shit? You got another woman?", Martin said only loud enough that Tora would catch it. Tora glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as a warning. Turning back to Poppy he said, "Yeah, Sweetheart. Handling some business right now. Why don't ya take a nice relaxing bath and I'll be up in a little to join ya."  
Poppy nodded nervously under Martin's gaze and quickly went back the way she came leaving Tora to sort out his mess alone. 

*******************

Once Martin left, Tora went back up stairs to get dressed and head to his fathers office. Martin and Quincey were right. Vincent was fucking livid. He wanted the man who killed Claude to be dead by the evening, and Tora had to be the one to take him out himself. Tora had tried to call Laura, but she didn't answer. He shot her a quick text: 

'Look, I apologize for how things went down yesterday. I feel like shit for not being honest. Would ya please call me and cut this shit out? There will only be more bloodshed if this continues. We ain't taking it laying down. You know that. Let's talk like adults this time and make peace between each other.'

He hit send and put the phone into his pant pockets. He made his way up the stairs toward their room and into the bathroom where Poppy was still soaking in the tub. He knocked on the wall to grab her attention. She smiled up at him. "Is everything ok?", she questioned concerned. "Yeah, Sweetheart. Just some family business. I have to leave shortly, but I'll be back later tonight. Feel free to roam around this place and get comfortable. There is a pool, game room, and garden out back. Ask Gyu or Nancy to show ya anything ya want to see." Just then, Tora remembered the library. "Oh yeah! I know ya love books, and I have a whole library here just down the hall. Ya should take a look." 

Poppy nodded. She extended a bubble filled hand out to Tora and he stepped forward and held on. Next thing he knew, she jerked him forward and he stumbled on top of her with a volcanic splash into the tub. She roared with laughter as he slowly came to the surface wearing a bubble pyramid on his head. "That wasnt nice, Bobby", he said with a growl. He started crawling toward her on all fours in the water, eyes locked on hers. She yelped as he got closer and pushed herself as far back into the tub as she could before he was face to face with her. She peeped up at him as he leaned just a few inches from her face, his eyes intense. She turned her head again to look directly at him and lunged forward to kiss him on the lips before he could react with a giggle. "Woman, ya have no fucking clue what ya do to me, do ya?", he asked. "Actually, I do", she responded with a wide grin, placing a kiss on his neck. He closed his eyes at the sensation. 

"If I didn't have pressing business I'd fuck the shit outta ya right here in the fuckin' tub, Sweatheart. But at the moment, my work is time sensitive. Tonight, I'm gonna wear ya ass out", he said the last bit with a devilish grin. "And I look forward to being 'worn out' by you", Poppy replied mirroring his grin. "You're too much, woman!", he said playfully before kissing her lips and getting out of the tub, pants dripping on the floor in a puddle. He got completely naked and turned to face her, dancing playfully so that his dick bounced up to slap his stomach. Poppy laughed loudly and covered her eyes. "Oh my God, Tora! Stop it! Hahahaha!!" He grabbed a towel smirking at her, and left the room to dry and dress. Poppy waited a few minutes and followed suit. 

********************

Tora would be gone all day, so Poppy decided to take him up on the offer to look over the mansion at her disposal. Dressed in a short above the knee dress with a plunging neckline and low heel strappy sandals, she went to the library first. She gasped at just how many books he had. All were in perfect condition. You could tell they were dusted often and the room was well cleaned. She brushed her fingers over the spines of the leather bound books and picked one book the caught her eye off the shelf. It was the gold Kama Sutra book that she remembered he had purchased at her store. She thumbed through the pictures of various sex positions interestedly. She wondered if she could get Tora to try some, or if Tora had experience with most of these positions already. She felt a blush creep across her face at the mention of yoni and the pictures of painted genitals and penetration. 

She stayed in the library for a few hours, only leaving to walk the garden for fresh air out back and to eat the lunch that Nancy had prepared. Poppy chatted happily with Nancy and Gyu and asked them a few non-evasive questions about Tora and how they liked life at the mansion. They both seemed to have nothing but good to say about Tora and how generous he was with them. This news made her feel more at ease in the home. Later, she returned to her favorite room in the home, the library. She found a beautiful hardcover copy of Homer's Odessy and read the book until she fell asleep on the small sofa she laid on. 

She woke a few hours later to the room plunged in darkness. She took a mental note of the page she left off on in the book and decided to continue her tour of the inside of the house now that it was dark. Placing the book back in its exact spot with the light of her cellphone to guide her, she stepped into the light of the hallway. The rooms upstairs were guest rooms and looked equally elegant in their decor. Modern and upscale paintings hung on the walls depicting various famous battle scenes from ancient japanese history as well as cherry blossoms and mountainous plains. Beautiful oceans underneath a colorful rising sunset hung in the last room she walked into. Everything left her in awe. 

She ventured to the first floor where there was a game room complete with retro full sized and fully functional arcade games, pool table, and ping pong table. She delighted in all of the fun activities in the room and played Street Fighter against Gyu before he retreated to his rooms. She walked into the pool room and marveled at the massive pool incased in gorgeous marble with a tall ladder to plunge into the still waters. There was a jacuzzi off to the side winding in grey stone with small steps etched in. The most breath taking part of the room was the waterfall at the end of the room that cascaded from the ceiling into a bubbling pond below that had coy fish swimming happily inside. 'What a freaking awesome place!', Poppy said aloud to herself. Never had she imagined in her wildest dreams that she would live some place like this. 

When she left the pool room, she noticed a door off to the side that was below a short staircase. She hadn't noticed the room before. It was close to the entrance of the house. She went down the stairs and opened the door. Walking in, she paused with her hands on her chest. There was a large bed with various sexual items hanging. There was a cabinet full of various dildos and plugs that she had never seen in person. As she ventured deeper into the room, she found whips, chains, and handcuffs. She thought of Ludacris song 'Fantasy'. The lyrics went: "Whips and chains, HANDCUFFS! Smack ya little booty up with my belt. Scream HELP!" She remembered in the contract there was a portion concerning sexual relationships that eluded to these types of things. Sex with him the way he liked it as a dominate partner. She was to be his sub. She swallowed at some of the toys. Clamps? Fuck. Rods? For what?

Poppy was so interested in the various contraptions inside of the room that she did not notice the tall dark shadow standing at the doorway whose eyes were focused on her intently as she moved. Poppy jumped at the deep voice suddenly coming from behind her, and knocked over a few items on the nightstand next to the large bed. Her head was pounding. "Find anything interesting?", Tora said with a devilish smirk. 

******************


	14. 14th Shade: Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advanced warning: Very graphic smut action here! Read at your own risk 😏

Chapter 14 14th Shade: Penetration 

Poppy was terrified that she had gone into a room that she may have not been meant to go into. He hadn't shown her the room even though she was sure he was going to at some point. She stuttered as she spoke to him. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, T-Tora. I was j-just looking around.... ", she trailed off. Tora smirked at her. He had just killed the man who murdered Claude and was still high on adrenaline. Laura finally replied to his message and responded that she would meet him at the upcoming Balthuman Masquerade Ball next month to negotiate, but in the mean time there would be a cease fire between both families. Mission fucking complete. Now his focus was zoned in on the wide eyed curvy little woman in front of him. No outside distractions to curb his mental state. 

Lust filled his heart and he couldn't hide it from his eyes and his voice. He walked over to her and touched her face, gently running his fingertips across her cheek. "I think it's time ya get ya first lesson, since ya like to adventure into places like this all alone, Sweetheart. I need a quick shower, and in the mean time, I want ya on that fuckin' bed butt ass naked when I return." She opened her mouth to speak and he grabbed the paddle hanging next to him at the speed of light and smacked her on the ass causing her to jump in the air and reflexively cover her now stinging behind with her hands. Her mouth opened, but she did not speak. She was emotionally mixed between mortified and.....turned on? What the hell? She had just been spanked with a wooden paddle for fucks sake. It stung, but the way he eyed her like he would tear her clothes off like a wild animal as he held the paddle, button up shirt unbuttoned at the top to expose his sexy muscular chest, black hair spilling over his forehead casting a luminous shadow over his glowing golden eyes, she was trembling with desire. "Yes, sir.", she said. Tora placed the paddle back on its hook attached to the wall and turned toward the door. Turning one last time before he decended the stairs, he said in a deep seductive voice, "Be ready to do some shit ya never did before, Bobby." With a wink, he disappeared and the door closed behind him. 

******************

Poppy took off all of her clothes and layed on her side on the large bed. It was so large she felt like an ant as she spread across it. The bed was a massive ocean, and she was out to sea, waiting to board Tora's love boat. She shivered, and not from the cold. The room itself was warm and comfortable. She shivered with anticipation. About 15 minutes went by when she heard his footsteps on the small stairs. She got under the sheets and sat up with the sheets pulled over her breasts. He walked in eyeing her intensly. He was in a black robe with his initials over the breast pocket in gold. His hair was wet and fell loose over his broad shoulders. His eyes seemed to sparkle. He reached to the side of the wall wordlessly to dim the lights in the room. Now the room was cast in a reddish glow. 

He walked to the edge of the bed and dropped the robe, exposing his gorgeous naked body. "Get out of the sheet and move ya ass up to the edge of the bed", Tora growled. Poppy did as she was asked silently. Tora walked over to the cabinet that had various plugs and grabbed a black short plug, playing with it between his fingers. This was a first for her, so he picked a smaller plug for her tight little asshole. He grabbed some lube and squirted it on the tip of the plug. Poppy eyed him in wonder. He kneeled down in front of her on his knees with her legs hanging over both sides of his shoulders like the letter V. "I'm gonna slide this inside ya ass. Just lay back and relax. It won't hurt a bit. Might tickle once its inside ya." She layed back flat, legs still hooked over him and gasped as she felt the cool rubber enter her back door. She squeezed her ass and he worked it inside of her. Pushing it in a little and pulling it back out, before thrusting it inside of her quickly and removing it just to pump her ass again. She moaned loudly as he fucked her with the plug, finally letting it slip inside of her to the round flat end. "Ya like that shit, Sweetheart?", he cooed. "Yes!", Poppy replied enthusiastically. Tora chuckled and stood up stroking his hardened cock before her eyes. She licked her lips hungrily, ready to be thoroughly fucked. 

"Alright, Bobby. I want ya to move up to the headboard. Keep ya legs spread and put ya arms up over ya head clasped together." When she continued to stare at him mesmerized, he feigned at angry and growled louder, "Do. What. The. Fuck. I. Said. BOBBY!" She snapped back to reality and scrambled up the bed on her hands and knees, turned to lay on her back, legs spread and hands up over her head clasped together. "Good fuckin' girl. Now I'm gonna talk real nasty to ya. Real dirty. But don't ya be offended by what I say. It's just sex talk, Love. You aren't really a bitch, slut or whore. Just those things when ya in this room. Ya comprehend?" Poppy nodded wide eyed and swallowed. She had never been called any if those names by a man before. Not in any capacity. 

Tora grabbed a silk scarf and crawled over Poppy in the bed, his dick hanging down heavy between his legs. She looked from his dick to his eyes to find him grinning at her. "Like what ya see, baby?", he said with half his top lip curled up in a smile. "Shit yeah", she replied to his amusement. "Ya gonna love what I do to ya next." He was now covering her body with his. He reached up to her hands and tied them together with the scarf. "Keep ya hands above ya head until I say ya can bring them down, understand me? No matter what I'm doing to ya. Keep ya fuckin' hands up!" To emphasize his point, he smacked her face lightly and squeezed her cheeks between his fingers roughly forcing her to puckrr her lips. "Y-y-es, Tora." He released her and touched her breasts, bending to lick both nipples. A moan escaped his throat as he focused on her perfectly shaped huge tits. "Perfect. Now just relax." He moved back down her body and positioned his head between her legs. He looked her in the eye as he extended his tongue toward her pussy. She shuddered as he gripped her thighs and lapped at her clit. He stuck his tongue inside of her and plunged as deep as he could, tasting her juices. She was dripping wet for him. "You're wet, just like a fuckin' slut for me, huh?" He said to her, only briefly removing his lips from her center. When she nodded, he quickly swooped back down and sucked on her clit, fingering her tight cunt and making a sucking sound that drove her up the wall. She pulled her bound hands up toward his head to touch his hair. Upon feeling her touch, he snapped his eyes back to her. "What the fuck did I tell ya, ya slut! Get ya slutty fuckin' hands back over ya head or I'm gonna pound ya so fuckin' hard ya need a wheelchair." Poppy's hands flew back above her head. She moaned loudly, legs shaking violently from pleasure. 

Tora resumed his torture on her body. He sucked, licked, and fingered her pussy until he was satisfied she was wet enough to fit his massive cock inside. He moved above her. "Are ya on the pill, Sweetheart?" She nodded yes keeping silent. "Good. I'm gonna fuck ya raw dog. I want to fill ya pussy up to the hilt with my cum. I wanna watch it ooze outta ya, baby." She shook in his hands. "I want to feel you, Tora. Please." Tora smirked at her, brows low over his eyes. "Beg then, bitch. Beg like the little whore ya are!" Poppy looked up at him imploringly. "Please, please, Tora. Please get inside me. Please! I need you." "And what do ya need exactly, Sweetheart?", he inquired. "I- I need your big dick inside my tight pink pussy!", she shouted. "That's it, babygirl. I like when ya talk nasty to me." Without another word, Tora was on top of her, dick pressed teasingly against her pussy entrance. With one shove, he was inside of her. She yelled at the contact of his bare skin rubbing at her walls. "Fffffuuuuuucccckkkkkk, Toorrraaaa! FUCK ME!", she screamed out. Tora looked down at her, watching her lose herself beneath him. The butt plug was popping in and out at the speed of his thrusts. He reached a hand down and fucked her ass with the plug as he banged his cock up into her cervix, causing her to yelp in both pleasure and pain. 

Suddenly, she felt Tora pull out from her. The loss of his cock made her whimper. He chuckled at her and kissed her neck. "Dont worry, Love. I'm not even close to finish with ya." He reached for the lube and squirted some liberally all over his dick. He removed the butt plug and threw it to the floor, pressing his cock slowly inside of her ass instead. Her mouth opened up in the shape of a capital O as she felt her ass fill impossibly with the girth of his large dick. He began to move slowly, letting her adjust to the size of him. Then, he began banging her ass so hard the clap of their skin echoed loudly against the room walls. It was too much! The feeling of his thick cock, the pressure of his pubic hair grinding against her clit, she yelled his name at the top of her lungs. "TORA! Oh! OH! TORA! Oh my god your fucking my ass, baby! Uhhhhhnnnn." "That's a good little whore! Letting me fuck ya ass! Only nasty bitches let me do that. Are ya my little nasty bitch?", he asked her staring down at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She opened one eye a slit to look up at him. She could barely form a thought, yet alone a sentence. She waited a while until her breathing steadied before saying, "Yes! I'm all yours." "What are ya to me, Sweetheart? Hmm?" Poppy now looked at him dead in the eyes. "Your nasty fucking bitch, Daddy." Tora's eyes widened mischievously. "Daddy, hun? I like the sound of that. Bend that ass over for Daddy. I want to fuck ya from behind." Tora took his dick out of her ass and helped her roll over onto all fours. "Toot that ass up higher. Yeah, perfect. I'm going to go back in, baby. Tell me how good ya feel." 

Poppy couldn't say a word. All she could do was moan and groan under his weight and the power of his thrust. Her hands were in front of her as she was balancing on her knees and elbows. All that escaped her mouth were "OOHHHHs" and "AAHHHHs" in rapid succession. Matching his thrusts and withdrawls. He smacked her ass roughly as he ground into her backside. "Fucking FUCK ya ass is so fucking tight. SHIT! I think I'm gonna lose my fucking mind, Poppylan!" She smirked to herself when he said her full name, feeling as if she stole a little power for herself. Withdrawing suddenly from her ass, he plunged without warning back into her glistening pussy and pounded the hell out of her until she was a fucking mess. Her hair was tangled and matted around her head. Beads of sweat cascaded down the side of her forehead and temples. She panted loudly, trying to catch her breath. This was intense. Nothing like she had before during their most recent escapades. "Oh, baby! You feel so good inside me", Poppy moaned out. Tora grit his teeth as he pushed deeper inside of her. "Ya feel goddamn amazing, Baby! I love fucking this pussy and ass. I want to fuck ya throat next." 

Poppy opened her mouth and licked at her lips. Yes, she wanted to taste him. Another hard thrust and he was off of her, standing to wipe himself off from her juices. "Get back on ya back, Sweetheart. I'm gonna fuck ya mouth." She layed back down on her back, hands over her head and mouth open wide and ready. He crawled over her body and positioned his cock to her mouth. His knees were on either side of her head, hands grabbing both sides of her face for balance. He slowly slipped his dick into her waiting mouth. She lifted her head slightly to suck at him and take him deeper inside. He pushed her back down gently. "No, baby. Stay down." His hands left her head and clutched her throat. He choked her softly as he went further into her mouth, touching the back of her throat. "Fuuuuuuccccckkk baby! Yesssss! Suck that dick like a nasty bitch." Poppy looked up at him. Her eyes watered from the pressure of his large hands wrapped around her throat and the dick inside of her mouth. She closed her eyes in ecstasy as he began pumping his dick up and down just like he had inside of her ass and pussy a moment ago. "I'm getting close", he said aloud. Poppy gripped her mouth tighter around his dick at his words. He felt the tightness and yelled out in pleasure. "Bobby, ya know what that fuck ya doing. Keep sucking." Poppy obliged as she began to bob her head up and down his length to the same rhythm of his brutal thrusts. 

Suddenly she choked as ribbons of cum shot up the back of her throat and oozed out of her nose and sides of her mouth. Tora roared in pleasure, letting all of his cum squirt out of his dick into her mouth. His eyes were closed, so he didnt notice the cum dripping from her nostrils right away. When he finished, he withdrew quickly and sat up next to her. He looked down at her and saw the strings of cum oozing from her nose and mouth. "Fuck, Bobby! I've never seen that happen before. Ya ok?", he asked her concerned. Other than the fact she literally was dripping with cum out of her facial orifices, she felt just fine. She nodded. "Towel", she said simply. He got off the bed and handed her a hand towel to wipe her face clean and blow her nose into. Once cleared of his goo, she breathed deeply and stared at him in bewilderment. He observed her from head to toe making sure she was alright. 

Poppy smiled up at Tora reassuringly as he frowned in worry that he had been too rough. "Are ya hurt at all, Baby? Are ya alright?" Poppy slid over to him and draped her arms around his neck, hands still bound. They were face to face, noses inches apart. "I'm better than alright, Tora. That was...... it was so good." Tora grinned at her, showing those gorgeous dimples. "Um...Tora?", Poppy said softly. "Yes, Sweetheart?" "C-can you untie my hands now so I can touch you?" Tora reached up and removed her arms from his neck and went to work on the silk. Her hands were free in a flash. She grabbed his face and lunged forward to kiss his lips. Their lips crushed together in a frenzy, tasting each others juices as they nipped and sucked. Tora pulled back and looked her over. She was definitely thoroughly fucked, but he could think of more that he could do to her. After all, he wanted to cum in that sweet little pussy. "Let's go up and get ourselves washed and eat, babe. Want ya to be ready for round 2." Poppy grinned at Tora and allowed him to help her up from the bed. "Sounds like a plan to me, handsome." They went up the stairs in all their naked glory giggling like teens. Feeling like nothing in the world mattered but one another. 

To be continued.....


	15. 15th Shade: Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy declare their love for each other

Chapter 15 15th Shade: Beast 

It appeared from the way Tora looked at Poppy naked in the shower that Round 2 was going to come early. She stepped in before him and let the cool water drop first over her head and down her breast then trickle down to her thighs and legs. It felt amazing. All that heat in the bed, to this cool wet and refreshing shower. Tora gazed at her through the glass as she began to wash and wipe over her own breasts and between her legs. He licked his lips and let his towel drop. He felt like a real tiger on the prowl. Ready to pounce on his unaware prey. He walked up to the shower slowly and opened the glass door, stepping in beside her and closing the heavy glass behind himself. There was more than enough room for the both of them to do a little yoga. Maybe a split. A few stretches. Tora's pervy mind was in full force and he let his imagination fly as he looked at his surroundings. All the things he could use to please her. Please himself. 

"Hey, Beautiful...", he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked back at him and smiled. "Hi handsome! Mind washing my back?" She handed him the soap and he lathered it in his hands and began rubbing up and down her back. He surprised her when he reached forward and started rubbing her breasts. She moaned softly, and her head fell back onto his chest. He closed the distance between them and pressed her tightly against his body. She could feel his hard muscles on her back. The thought made her wet with desire. He was absolutely gorgeous. Every part of him. He bent to kiss her neck and then sucked on it gently, causing her to moan louder. Her legs reflexively parted and one leg crept up Tora's thigh. He grabbed it and held it in place, pushing her forward to the small bench built into the wall. She jumped on one foot for balance as they moved in unison. 

Next thing she knew, she was bent over, one leg on the floor, one leg in Tora's strong hand, and his dick pressing at the space between her legs. "Open that pussy up for me, baby", he whispered into her ear. She shuddered. She put her hands behind her and spread her ass cheeks apart, exposing her asshole and pussy to him. "Which should I dip my dick in first? This one.... or this one?", he said as he stuck his index finger in each. She squeezed her eyes shut at the contact before yelling, "My pussy!" Tora chuckled darkly. "No, no, no, my sweet. Not your pussy, Mine!" At that last word, he drove his dick as deep as it would go in one thrust and immediately pumped inside of her as fast and as hard as his body would go. She flailed and screamed at the top of her lungs. The sensation causing her mind to turn to mush. She couldnt think straight. All of the nerves in her body joined in unison to spread pleasure through her. She called out his name in between bursts of Ooooohhhhs and Aaaahhhhnnnns. 

Tora delighted in the responses he got from her. He couldnt help but feel different about their sexual encounters. As he thought about it, he always looked out for his own pleasure. Sure, the woman he fucked got off, but it wasnt his main concern. With Poppy, he wanted her to cum first. He wanted to make her explode and convulse in pleasure. He wanted to be the sole source of that pleasure built up within her. She was different. That there was no denying. He was doing something he knew that he said he wasnt going to do. And that was fall for another of his Subs. He fell in love with Ashley and she fucked him over. He never loved Laura, but he liked her and certainly the sex. But Poppy? She was on a whole other planet. Sex with her was mind altering. He felt like he was on another planet when he entered her from the moment their skin came into contact. Her pussy was so tight and inviting. Always dripping wet with no need for stimulation. She was just as affected by him as he was by her. This turned him on more than anything. 

Tora dropped her leg and grabbed hold of her hips with both hands as he continued to pull and push her on top of his massive dick. He watched as he stretched her out. Her skin slightly red as he rubbed against it mercilessly. Her screams echoed in the shower almost deafeningly. The sound rung in his ears as he grit his teeth. "Fuck, Poppy! You feel so fuckin' GOOD!", he growled as he lifted her from the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist. She continued to lean on the bench for support as he pounded impossibly deep within her. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks as the sensation between her thighs grew more intense. "AHHH!! TORA!! Oh My GOD! Please, PLEASE dont stop! YEEESSSSSS!!", Poppy yelled. Her words spurred Tora on to completion. He felt Poppy unravel around him. Her legs shook wildly and her head flopped downward as she gasped for breath. Soon after Tora came with a howl that sounded similar to that of a coyote. They both faught to catch their breaths together not making any sudden moves. Tora stayed inside of her, enjoying the warmth of her. "Tora....that was...unbelievable.", Poppy said looking shyly behind her at Tora. Tora smirked at her and smacked her ass cheek. "Nah, love. You're the unbelievable one. Ya dont know what ya do to me. Ya have no fucking clue what ya body does to me. Do ya want me to tell ya, Bobby?"   
Poppy nodded.

Tora eyed her intensely before starting his speech: 

'Poppylan, ya got to be one of the most amazing women in the whole fuckin' universe. Ya body is like a gotdamn Goddess. Ya more beautiful than any fuckin' model in the magazines. Ya got a heart of gold and ya smart ass hell. Ya make me want to be a better man, Poppy. Ya make me want to do what I said I wouldnt do. And that is.....having feelings for ya. It's too fuckin' bad, though because I fuckin' love ya, Bobby. I fuckin' love ya. I might be a fuck up sometimes, and may have only known ya for a few weeks, but Poppy, nobody makes me feel like ya do.'

Poppy had tears gleaming in her eyes. 'Oh god!   
I cant believe he thinks the same way that I do about him!', Poppy said to herself. "Tora, I love you, too. I love you! I'm so happy with you", Poppy said as she sobbed. Tora, concerned, moved from inside of her and turned her to face him. "Bobby? Ya alright?", he said with a frown. She looked up at him and quickly looked back down. "I'm more than fine, Tora. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm so damn happy that you feel that way about me. No one else ever has. No one else has ever said that to me. I love it when you say it. It means so much to me." Tora held her tightly to his chest under the rain of the showerhead in silence. Their eyes were closed and their breathing steady as they held each other. It was in this moment that Tora knew he was willing to die for her. He was willing to protect her, provide for her, and cherish her. He was ready to make her a forever partner if the universe willed it to be. And it was in this moment that Poppy knew her life was about to change forever. 

*******************


	16. 16th Shade:   Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy keep the steam in their new relationship while Rex & Laura plot against them.

Chapter 16 16th Shade: Love

After their shower, Poppy and Tora dried off and began quickly dressing. Poppy glanced occasionally at Tora thinking he wouldn't catch her outright drooling over his godly physique. "Like what ya see, Sweetheart?", Tora said over his shoulder as he raised from pulling on his basketball shorts. He turned and stood shirtless before her, raking a hand through his unruly black hair. "Yes, actually. I do. But I don't just like it.... I love it." Poppy smiled at Tora as she fastened the clasp on her bra. Tora watched as she put her arms through the straps and adjusted her huge breasts into the lacey cups. The material was see through, which made Tora wild with lust. Her nipples were rose gold colored and hardened from the shower. Looking over her slowly, Tora responded, "I love what I see, too, Bobby. Every fuckin' crevice of ya body. All of ya mind. I love all of ya, baby. Ya perfect to me." 

Tora dropped his t-shirt on the bed and strode quickly over to Poppy who stood only in her underwear. Her cheeks flushed as he got closer. She dropped the dress in her hands on the chair behind her. Seconds later Poppy felt herself being lifted. She reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist and hands cradled his face as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Shit, woman!", Tora said between kisses. "Ya gonna drive me fuckin' insane!" He pressed her back against the wall and pressed his body against hers to keep balance. She moaned into his ear as he reached up and grabbed her breast and licked at her nipple through her bra. "Tora.... ", she moaned. Tora lifted his head to look at her. Her head was back against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open. She had reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair in each of her fists. She gently tugged at him when he sucked on her neck. "Ohhhhh, Tora! I want you now. Please!"

Tora kissed her lips softly and let his tongue linger, tasting her. "Anything ya want....", he drew out in a deep voice. Poppy felt like she was going to melt. This fine ass man....muscular...strong...a force to be reckoned with...was hers. "All mine," she said aloud as she touched over his chest with one hand and gripped his stiffened dick with the other. Tora smirked and grabbed a breast and then dropped his arm down between her legs and touched her soaked pussy. "All mine", he replied. He pulled himself free of his shorts and boxers and slid her tiny thongs to the side. He pressed himself within her and picked her up fully from against the wall. He held her in his arms as he pumped into her. She grabbed his strong arms, unable to place her own around his neck as he thrust upward and back at a breakneck speed. She let out a deafening yell that echoed through the room. "Oh...my...TORA! OH! Uhn....Yes, yes, YES!!" Poppy could feel her body convulse with pleasure. Knowing that she had cum, Tora pressed on to find his own release. "Fuck, baby! I could never get tired off this shit.", Tora said through gritted teeth. "What....shit...?", Poppy panted. "Fuckin' ya pussy. It feels like heaven, Bobby. I love ya". Poppy smiled up at him as his pace began to slow down. He moved her to the bed and gently tossed her on her back. "Keep ya legs up...yeah. Like that. I'm gonna drill that pussy." 

Poppy put her legs up in the air like a capital V. Tora placed his hand on her thigh and used the other to navigate his massive cock inside of her. She was slippery wet and took him easily. The contact again made Poppy shiver. "Mmmmmmm", she hummed as he slowly pushed down until their public area met. Tora loved the sound. It was like music to his ears. "Thats right, baby. I wanna hear how much ya love me inside of ya. How much?" Tora waited and continued to move slowly. Poppy felt herself about to cum again when Tora stopped moving. He smirked down at her when she opened her eyes. "Ya didn't answer me, Sweetheart." She simply stared at him. Tora chuckled. "Cat got ya tongue?", Tora said teasingly. "Something like that...now stop talking and fuck me. I love the way you feel inside of me. Let me feel it..." Tora nodded and kissed her nose. He leaned back and used his arms to support his weight as he pounded into her once again. She was forced deep into the comforter as he thrust wildly into her. Her legs shook in the air as the sensation from his skin on hers activated every cell in her body. Every nerve within her hummed with pleasure. She felt like she was high on a potent drug. She couldn't think. Tora himself began to moan loudly as he got closer to an orgasm. "Open ya mouth", he ordered. When she opened her mouth, he spit inside of it. She swallowed it and opened her mouth again for his tongue to gain passage. He placed a large hand around her neck and gently squeezed as he fucked her. They licked and sucked at each others mouth urgently. 

After a few more deep thrusts, he spilled his cum inside of her. He withdrew quickly and spread her pussy lips apart to see his handy work. Thick globs of cum slowly slid down her pussy and over her asshole. Before it slid onto the bed, he used a finger to slip it up and into Poppys waiting mouth. She grabbed his hand and lapped up the cum on his finger. He watched intently as she sucked and licked until not a drop was left. "Delicious", she purred. Tora kissed her lips. 'Fuck! I'll never be able to get a motherfuckin' thing done with her around.' He shook his head and chuckled. "What's so funny?", Poppy asked, playfully swatting his arm. "Nothing. Just thinkin' I won't be able to think straight with that ass and those big tits in my face." Poppy's face turned bright red as she sat up and raced toward the bathroom to clean without another word. She could hear the sound of his hearty laughter behind her. He was right. She couldn't keep her hands off of him, either. Shit. 

When Poppy returned, Tora was fully dressed in a tank and shorts, with black and yellow athletic shoes. Poppy wore a casual red cotton dress with a low v-neckline and short sleeves. The dress hugged her body tight and reached to the middle of her thighs. She paired it with a chic denim jacket and a pair of all white sneakers. Her hair was half up in a ponytail, and the rest hung down her back in chocolate waves. Tora was in awe at her beauty. "Anythin' planned today, Sweetheart?" Poppy was off today. "No.. just was going to relax today." "I see. Ya maybe wanna watch a movie or some shit?" Poppy smiled at her big man. "Of course I do." The rest of the day and night, Poppy and Tora blissfully enjoyed each others company. 

***************

Rex sat at the table across from the beautiful blonde and smirked. 'She didn't want me back then but maybe she changed her mind. Either way, she wants something from me and I want her.' Rex quietly reflected to himself. Laura looked up at him through the dark lenses of her shades. Her large floppy hat covered most of her face. 'Ugh. I can't believe that I am even considering working with this dude. He makes my stomach hurt.' Laura sniffed haughtly and raised her head to look him square in the eye. "Time to get down to business, Rex.", Laura said in her most professional voice. Rex simply stared back at where he imagined her eyes were and nodded. "I want revenge against Tora." There was a pause before she continued. "I agreed with Tora to end the conflict between our families. But that doesn't mean he is off the hook. That's where you come in. I know you ended his previous engagement. I'm hoping you can do it again with this girl. I don't know her name, but I've seen him with her." 

Rex contemplated telling Laura that not only did he know the girl, but for personal reasons he was already tailing her. He thought better of it immediately. How else would he collect payment from her. His smile widened and Laura's stomach lurched. 'I wonder what the sick bastard will want in return?' Rex cleared his throat. "I can render my services to you at a cost. I say 50 grand and some pussy... from you." Rex raised his eyebrows and curved his lips into a smile that reached impossibly close to his ears. It was frightening. Laura sat up straighter and glared back at Rex. She took a sip of her wine, never breaking eye contact. "OK, Rex. IF you are successful, you will get all you request.", She said softly. Rex scoffed. "No can do, Love. I need half payment up front. You. And after I am successful, the cash." Laura's eyes widened. 'Sleeping with...him? I mean he is easy on the eyes, and I guess it wouldn't be too bad. And maybe Tora would get jealous. Ha!' "I'll do it", Laura said full of a determination that intrigued Rex even further. "Sweet, baby! I'd like to collect now. My room is just above this restaurant. Shall we head up?" Laura pushed her seat back and stood. "I'll follow you....", came her silky voice. Rex didn't miss the lust in her tone. "I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you, woman. You just might forget who the hell Tora is when I'm done with you." Laura smiled and wound her arm into his as they paraded to the elevator. 

******************


	17. 17th Shade:  Sexcapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baaaaaack and this chapter is extra spicy with a lace of drama 😲😲😲
> 
> Poppy and Tora explore the Green Door. A swingers nite club.

Chapter 17: Sexcapades

Tora takes Poppy to the Green Door swingers club..... 

Poppy just left her shift at work and was walking out to meet her boyfriend, Tora. They decided on the title together during their last romp. Today, Erdene and herself had dressed in a hotdog and hamburger costume for the release of a new childrens book. Poppy was hot and tired, but the day was actually quite fun. Erdene tripped over a cable in her costume and knocked the top half of her costume off, crashing into the table of desserts. Whipped cream trailed her head like a halo to which she took two fingers and dipped them in her 'head cream' and licked them clean. The kids got a kick out of her goofiness, and the men passersby stared at Erdene intently. 

Poppy walked outside to find Tora leaning against a beautiful new silver Mercedes-Benz. It had a red bow on the hood. When he saw her approaching, he smiled, showing off those damn dimples! "Hey, beautiful. How was ya day at work?", he said as he reached out to hug her. Poppy hugged him back and smiled up at him. "I got to be a hamburger, pfft", she laughed. "Erdene was a hotdog. She tripped and fell into the dessert table." Tora chuckled at the thought of the two of them as food items. "Sounds like ya had a fun day to me, Sweetheart. And ya day is about to get much better. Take a look at ya new whip!" Poppy's eyes grew an extra inch in width as she stared at her man. "M-my car?", Poppy whispered. "Tora, thank you. Really? This is for me?" Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to pour like torrential rain. Tora smiled softly, still holding her in his arms. "Remember, Bobby, this is one of the many perks ya signed up for when ya accepted to be mine. Fuckin' contract aside, I just wanna make ya happy. Do ya like it?" Poppy wiped at her eyes. "Do I like it? I LOVE it so much. And you", she said as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "That's great, Sweetheart. I love ya, too. I have an idea where we can take it for a spin tonight if ya down. Place is called The Green Door. It's a swingers club. Ya have sex in rooms and in the open. Sound like something ya wanna try with me?" Poppy trusted Tora, so if it pleased him to go to this place, she would go. "Yes my love. I'm down long as I get to be with you." 

Tora reached to playfully pinch Poppy's cheek before handing her the keys. "Whooooaaaaa! Pops! Is that you?" Poppy spun around to see Erdene gawking and pointing at the car with her mouth wide open. Poppy nodded with a smile. Tora grinned at the tall goofy girl. "You must be the whipped cream hotdog", he chuckled. Erdene eyed him with a funny look and darted her eyes back to Poppy. "My name is Erdene dude! Pops, you sure know how to pick 'em. What an upgrade! And here I thought you were ready to settle for Salami Tommy." Tora raised an eyebrow. 'Who the fuck...' Poppy bursted out laughing. "Erdeneeeeeee, nooooo! Definitely not. That's all you! Or...I'm thinking more along the lines of Pepperoni or Bologna Tony." Tora looked between the girls as they giggled. "Look, I bet Salami Tommy and Pepperoni Bologna Tony are real interesting. But me and Bobby..er..Poppy, gotta head out." Erdene smiled at Tora. She was damn near as tall as he was. "Sure thing. But I have to dub a nickame for you. Traditional." Poppy rolled her eyes and Tora crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it?", Tora said annoyed. 'Probably a cheesy fuckin' name like those other two fucks.' "How about.....Mr. Hunk! Yup, that's it! Mr. Hunk." Poppy shook her head and smiled. "Better than I imagined it would be, Dene." Tora grinned at Erdene. "Yeah, better than I thought, too. I'll take it." 

"Alright lovebirds! I'm over and OUT! Gonna hit the gym." Tora scoffed. "For what? You look 120 soakin' wet." Erdene turned dramatically slow to face him. "For your info Mr. Hunk, I'm there to see the fine specimen that come through the front door. Those grey sweatpants and short shorts with the hairy legs out and about do something for me." Tora shook his head and jumped in the passengers seat of the car with a wave of his hand in playful dismissal to Erdene. "Erdene you're a mess. A loveable mess." The ladies hugged before parting ways with shouts of goodbye and fits of giggles. "Ya friend really is something. I should introduce Quincey to her next time. He's a REAL fuckin' goof!", Tora called out as Poppy walked to the driver side door. 

Poppy climbed in the drivers seat and adjusted it enough to reach the steering wheel and see out of the windshield. "This car is really something", Poppy said happily to Tora. He just cheesed at her. "Let's go, Sweetheart. Time to get ready for tonight's festivities." Poppy was a bit excited and nervous at the same time. She lost her virginity only days ago. Now she was going to be introduced to even more of a sexual world than she was remotely used to. Reaching for Tora's hand and squeezing it in hers, she said, "This should make for an interesting day, don't you agree?" Tora winked at her and smirked. "Sure as hell will be. I can hardly wait to taste ya in a more...open setting." Poppy blushed and started the car. The engine smoothly roared to life as she put the car in drive and left the bookstore behind her. 

*******************

*L8er that nite @ The Green Door~

They arrived at the Green Door club in style.. Poppy's new car got quite the attention from onlookers as they drove up to the front and parked close to the entrance. Poppy was dressed in a short and tight animal print tube dress that hugged her curvy body in all the right places. She had 6 inch heels that were a glittery rose gold color that complemented the shiny hues of her dress. Her hair hung down her back in long chocolate waves. She wore a necklace Tora gifted her that had his initials and hers intertwined in white gold with diamonds. He also bought her a matching earing and bracelet set that she flaunted proudly. Tora wore slacks and a nice white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his tattoos. The buttons were open at his neck and a few at his chest exposing his muscular physique. His raven black hair swung loose down his shoulders, bangs brushing over his brows in the wind. Everytime he moved his head to shake the hair falling into his face, Poppy felt moist between her legs. He was hot as fuck. 'Holy shit. And.....that's my man? How did I get so lucky?', Poppy thought to herself. 

She wasn't alone in her thoughts. Tora eyed Poppy like a hungry wolf. 'Her tits look like huge fuckin' melons. I can't wait to suck on them inside. Fuck. Her pussy probably tastes like watermelon, too.', He thought to himself. He smirked devilishly at her. Poppy's eyes met his and she instantly blushed at his intense gaze. "Bobby, I know I told ya back at home how stunning ya look, but fuck. Ya look hot as hell. I can't fuckin' contain myself. Look what ya did to me", he said seductively, pointing to the crotch of his pants where a giant bulge stood erect. Poppy walked up to him closing the short distance between them and took hold of him through the fabric of his pants, sending waves of pleasure through him. "Lets get inside so I can take care of you." At her words, Tora felt a familiar feeling bubbling up inside of him. "Lets go then, Sweetheart." Hand in hand they walked to the club entrance. A short and fat guard was at the front. "Hello folks. For couples, the price is only $50." Tora handed the man a crisp $100 bill and told him to keep the change. The man babbled excitedly and let them inside. 

Upon entering, Poppy looked around at the people inside. There weren't many people there at the time. It was a weekday so it probably didn't get busy until much later when people left work. To their left, there was a man in the pool all by himself with goggles on. The jacuzzi was empty. They had a jacuzzi at home, so they wouldn't miss being ogled at by the larger than life man in the pool. Tora led Poppy further into the building toward the back. There was tables with bowls filled with various kinds of flavored and lubricated condoms. Poppy and Tora didn't use them, but Poppy picked up a Strawberry flavored condom for later. Tora smirked at her, seeing her grab one from the bowl. "What's that for, Sweetheart?" Poppy smiled up at him mischievously. "For when I suck you off, give myself a little flavor. Its strawberry flavored.", she said with a wink. "My favorite", he said with a light tap on her plump ass. "Almost to the rooms, just a bit further. The rooms he spoke of were literally cubes with a thin curtain covering the entrance, but the top had an opening so people walking by could look inside. There was a row of chairs against the wall. Tora took Poppy by the hand and led her to one. There were 3 other couples at the chairs making out and dry humping. Tora sat down and motioned for Poppy to straddle him. She had her crotch pressed firmly on top of his mountainous erection. He lifted up her dress so that her ass was exposed to all in the room. Poppy glanced around and saw eyes on her. She looked back at Tora who smiled reassuringly. "Focus on me, baby girl." He then reached for the back of her head and pulled her forward roughly, smothering her with his kisses. His tongue entered her mouth with ease and they licked at each other, savoring the taste of each others lips. 

Poppy moaned into Tora's mouth, making his dick harder. Poppy felt his length fighting to burst from his slacks and enter her. She reached down boldly and unzipped his pants. She pulled his dick out and rubbed it gently from top to bottom, loving how his skin felt in her palm. Tora laid his head back and closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Fuuuucccckkkk baby", he muttered under his breath. Poppy looked around again and saw a man with his girlfriend or date in his lap staring her in the eyes lustfully. It shocked her that she was turned on at being watched so intently. She looked down at his lap an noticed the girl stroking his throbbing cock in her hands. Poppy's eyes swept back up to the man and he was full on grinning at her now. She smiled back and turned to focus on Tora who now had his eyes wide open and stared into hers. He had been watching her as she observed the other couple. 

"Get up", he said gruffly. She stood up quickly and smoothed down her dress. "On your knees", he said through gritted teeth. She dropped to her knees on the cold tile floor. "Ya wanna use that little strawberry shit ya picked up?", he said smirking at her. She nodded and pulled it out of her strapless bra. She attempted to hand it up to him, but he shook his head. "You do it." She eyed him, licking her lips. Damn his dick looked so thick and juicy. She damn near drooled looking at it. "Gonna admire my dick all night, or are ya gonna put that pretty little mouth all over it?" Poppy heard a whimper from one of the women beside them and glanced over to see her getting fucked hard against the wall. Poppy bit her bottom lip. She rolled the condom over his massive cock and quickly licked the tip. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took his whole dick in her throat to the base. His public hair tickled her chin as she slobbered on his dick up and down. She cupped his balls in one hand and massaged them as she worked the other stroking his shaft up and back down.

Tora groaned and reached for her hair. He tugged at it before pushing her head further down on his dick, making her gag for air. He released himself from her mouth and slapped her lips teasingly with the tip as she stuck her tongue out. "Give me more", she grunted out to him. "Open ya mouth ya little whore and take this long dick all the way in", he ordered viciously as he pushed himself into her mouth as far as he could go. Poppy blanched and her eyes watered, but being the trooper that she is, she kept bobbing her head and gave him control. She was his sub after all. With a loud deep moan as Poppy slurped and sucked at him, he pushed her head back and shouted. "Enough! Time for me to taste ya. Let's go to a room." Poppy stood and once again straightened herself out as Tora re-adjusted himself in his pants. They walked to the very first cube from where they entered earlier. 

"Lay back", Tora said as he helped her onto the small mat the club used as a bed substitute. She spread her legs and laid across the mat. Tora lifted her dress up from the bottom and lowered it from the top, exposing both her ass and breasts. After cupping her breasts and sucking wildly on her nipples, he put his head between her legs. He moved her underwear and lapped at her pussy with his freakishly long tongue. She cried out in pleasure, legs shaking in his grasp. He chuckled into her pussy. "Thats right, love. Put that cream all over my lips.", he said and returned to licking her more urgently. Poppy could barely hold down the blood curdling scream that threatened to escape her mouth. Upon opening her eyes, Poppy saw another pair staring straight back at hers from behind the curtain. It was a man, and he was looking at her as if he wanted to join their little session. He must have been watching while she was in the moment of pleasure, because once she noticed him, he moved along. "Mmm...", Poppy moaned. Tora sucked at her pussy lips and rubbed her clit quickly with his thick index finger. Poppy arched her back and yelped loudly. "Ahhhhnnnnn, Tora!" He glanced up at her and grinned. His lips were glistening with her juices. She reached for his face and bent low to kiss and lick his lips. His eyes opened wide in arousal. 

Once she released him, he said, "Damn. Ya like the taste of ya pussy on my lips?" Poppy nodded, eyes now reduced to slits. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was beating fast as shit. "I need you to fuck me. Now." Tora got up on his knees and looked down at her menacingly. His golden eyes glowed in the dimly lit cube. Poppy reached for him and he scooted just out of her grasp. "Oh no, Sweetheart. Ya seem to have the roles reversed. I'm in fuckin' charge and I say when ya get fucked." Poppy swallowed and watched Tora as he stooped down and exited the cube. Poppy waited obediently for him to call out to her. "Get out here", his deep voice rumbled. When she stuck her head out, he quickly grabbed her by the hair and forced her the rest of the way out. There was a sofa just behind the little cubed rooms area. Still holding firmly to her hair, he briskly walked her over to the sofa. There were a couple bystanders just chatting. Tora paid them absolutely no mind. The sound of their voices hushed as Tora pushed forward with his erection fully on display for all eyes to see. Poppy glanced around to see men and woman alike gawking at the God of a man she called boyfriend and herself with her dress still pulled up over the haunches of her ass and her large breasts bouncing as she moved. 

As they approached the sofa, Poppy heard one man say in a whisper, "This should be one hell of a show mates." Poppy looked in the man's direction, and he gave her a thumbs up. "Spread that pretty pussy for us so we can see", came another voice from within the room. Tora laid Poppy down on the sofa and unbuttoned his shirt completely, throwing it gently onto the table in front of the sofa. Poppy sat up on her elbows, readying herself for what was to come. He eyed her as he slipped out of his slacks. A few woman onlookers whooped and hollered at his gorgeous body. Poppy felt a pang of jealousy rush though her. 'I don't know why other men watching turns me on, but other women watching Tora pisses me off', she said to herself. Tora noticed the shift in Poppy's mood and attributed it towards the other women's cat calls toward him. "Once again, Sweetheart, focus on me." Tora was now in nothing but his boxers, with his dick sticking out of the peephole. He crawled up the length of Poppy's body and pressed himself between her legs. He bent low to suck at her neck, leaving large angry purple marks. The sensation of his lips on her sensitive skin made her moan loudly into the room. The onlookers egged the pair on. "Come on, bro! Fuck her!" Another shouted, "She's ready for you!" 

Poppy ignored the outside voices and focused on the man on top of her. "Tora, I know you are in charge....but please! I can't take the wait anymore. Please let me have you." Tora stared into her watering eyes. She was desperate for his touch. "Alright. Since ya wanna be impatient, I'll give it to ya. But I'm gonna give it to ya my fuckin' way. Deal?", Tora spat in false anger. "O-ok. Whatever you like, I'm sure I'll like it too, Tora." "Good girl. Now let's give these fuckers a show they'll never forget." Poppy nodded and braced herself by grabbing hold of his upper arms. He pushed himself inside of her with a low groan and dragged himself slowly back out, feeling her walls clench him tightly. "Fuck, ya pussy is so tight, wet and warm, love. Perfect for me. Now get ready." Poppy lifted her legs in the air higher as he gripped her thighs and plunged into her roughly. He moved with great speed as he fucked her to everyone's amazement. "Damn, that little bitch is taking that big man like that! He's massive! She must be something.", a random voice called out. Tora kissed Poppy full on the lips and slipped his tongue between them to enter her mouth. She moaned as they kissed, tangled together on the sofa. 

Tora didn't let up his speed. He pulled back, placed her legs on his shoulders and then instructed her to bend her knees as he picked her up by the ass and fucked her viciously. With her body half suspended in the air as Tora thrust deep inside of her, Poppy grabbed at his hair and scratched up his back. She let out a scream as he plunged deeper, hitting her most sensitive spots. "Tora! Oh....TORA!", she shouted. Tora said nothing as he fucked her with all the strength in his body. The feeling in his balls leading up to the tip of his dick felt like he was going to explode. Just then, he remembered he needed to ask Poppy a pressing question. "Bobby? Where do ya want me to cum?" A woman's voice rang out, "In my mouth!" Poppy looked around Tora's body to focus on the young woman who had spoken. She looked brazenly back at Poppy with a smirk on her lips. Poppy smiled back at her devilishly. She wanted cum? Well...she would get it. Not in her mouth, though. "Tora...I want you to cum on her face", she said pointing behind him at the smiling woman. Tora looked down at Poppy and then behind him at the woman. She was attractive and had a nice shape. Nowhere close to Poppy's, he thought. 

"Get over here", he growled forcefully to the woman. She sauntered over and got on her knees next to the sofa. "Good girl. Now ya stay put until I say. Don't ya move a fuckin' inch. Ya got it?" The woman nodded and eyed Poppy interestingly. She watched hungrily up close as Tora's cock resumed slamming inside of his petite girlfriend. After a few more thrusts, Tora pulled out and grabbed the woman's head, his cum shooting into her face. His cum slid down her cheeks and chin in a glob. "Ya face looks like a nice painting now, dear.", Tora chuckled as he eyed his handiwork. To Tora and the woman's amazement, Poppy lifted herself up and leaned toward the woman oozing cum on the floor. She stuck her tongue out and licked cum from the woman's face. Then she licked the woman's lips, who parted her own to welcome Poppy's tongue. Poppy and the woman kissed passionately, cum sticking to both of their faces now. Men in the room cheered as the two women went at it. Tora was awestruck. Unfuckin' believable! This was one of the best nights ever! Poppy and the woman pulled back for air and smiled at each other warmly. "Whats your name?", Poppy Inquired breathlessly. "Marina", the woman replied. "Well, Marina. Thanks for letting me use ya face as a canvas. I think we both enjoyed ya company", Tora said to her with a smile. Marina blushed as Poppy chuckled. "That was fun, Marina. Yes, thanks for joining." Marina stood up and said her goodbyes to the couple. Poppy and Marina exchanged numbers and Marina left to go find the man she came with. Not before washing her face that is. 

Poppy and Tora got off the sofa and straightened themselves up. They made their way to the restrooms to clean and freshen up. Upon exiting, Poppy noticed Tora was still in the restroom. A deep voice startled her from behind and she jumped nervously into the air. "Well if it isn't Ms. Wilkes! Fancy seeing you here!" Poppy slowly turned to find Rex standing behind her. "Um...hello. R-r", Poppy started. "Rex. Remember, we met at your workplace?" Poppy smiled and nodded shyly. Did he see Tora and I....she thought. Before either of them could say another word, Tora was behind Poppy like a dark shadow. She turned to look up at him. His face was screwed up in an evil frown and he was staring directly at Rex. "The fuck do ya want, Rex? And why the fuck are ya here?", Tora spat angrily. Poppy's eyes widened as she realized they knew each other and it seemed not in a good way. She immediately became suspicious of Rex. Rex simply grinned, knowing the impending drama was about to unfold. "Saying hello to my friend Ms. Wilkes, here. We met a few weeks ago at her store." Tora frowned down at Poppy, who shrugged in fear at his gaze. She looked away from Tora and back to Rex who smiled at her warmly. "Poppy, go wait in the car.", came Tora's deadly voice. He was beyond pissed. Poppy rushed out as quickly as possible and sat in the passengers seat, too shaken up to drive. 

Back in the club, Tora and Rex stood inches away from each other. "Ya better not come any closer to my girl, Rex. Or my bullets won't fuckin' miss ya head this time." Rex scoffed. "Ya try and fuck with me, I'll hit send on this nice little video of you and that slut fucking on the sofa. She'll never be able to hold her fuckin' face up in society again. Her pussy will be all over the web, bro." Tora was wild with rage. "Ya stupid fuckin' bastard! Ya know video taping and camera's aren't fuckin' allowed. Shoulda kept that bit a secret ya jackass." Tora turned toward the bouncer who was staring straight ahead. "Oi! James!" The bouncer looked in Tora's direction. "Yo! What's up big bro?!" "This fuck disobeyed the rules. Video taped me and my girl on his phone. Wanna take care of him for me?", Tora said grimacing. James walked over to Rex, standing a good foot and a half taller than the shorter man. "With pleasure, Boss. Give me ya fuckin' phone pip squeak." Rex handed the phone over a little too easily for Tora's taste. Something was off. Rex eyed James as he went through the phones gallery and deleted the video and pictures he had that looked like they were from the club. "All done, Boss. Here ya little fucker.", James said handing the phone back to Rex. "Thanks, man", Rex said sarcastically. "Don't fuckin' try me, bitch. I should haul you the fuck outta here by the neck", James replied as he went back to his station by the doors. Rex straightened out his shirt and focused back on Tora whose facial expression was unreadable. "Ya feel like ya got me, huh Tora?", Rex said smiling. Tora simply stared menacingly at Rex. "For ya sake, ya better hope I got your ass. If I find out ya got a copy, you're finished." Rex chuckled. "By that time, BOSS, it'll be too late." Tora's eyes widened momentarily at his statement. It was pretty fuckin' obvious that he has already sent the video to either someone else or to a secure place for himself later. Fucking shit! "Ya son of a bitch! Ya aren't gonna release that video to any fuckin' body", Tora seethed. "Anyone else, ya mean." Just then, Tora's phone pinged. It was a message from Laura. Tora looked from his phone back to Rex who smiled smugly at him. "Gotta go, mate. Catch ya some other time soon I'm sure." Tora unwillingly let him leave as to not cause a scene. He opened the message.:

'Real nice show you put on at the Green Door. It used to be our spot. I'd hate for it to get in the wrong hands. Meet me at 5 pm tomorrow at the coffee shop on Adamine Drive. Again, I'd hate to see the video end up in worse hands should you fail to show....

Fuck..

To be continued......


	18. 18th Shade: Problem Solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora has to tell Poppy about the video. They come up with a plan to handle the situation.. Once home, they reflect on their future together.

Chapter 18 18th Shade: Problem Solving 

Tora walked out to the car slowly, puffing away on a cigarette and dreading the talk that he was going to have to have with Poppy about this video. He put her in this position in the first place by bringing her here and he felt like utter shit. When he reached the car, he saw Poppy's face illuminated inside looking down at her phone. He stomped the cigarette on the ground and opened the passenger door. They had come in her new car. She looked up quickly at Tora and put her phone down. "Tora? Is everything alright?", she said in a voice laced with concern. "Not quite, Sweetheart." Poppy stared at his side profile as he looked out through the windshield straight ahead, too afraid to look her in the eye. "Well... are we going to sit in silence or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Who is Rex to you?" Tora sighed. "Rex is the guy who my ex-fiance cheated with, Poppy. He... he took video of us tonight and sent it to my ex, Laura. The one I had just broken things off with before you moved in. She has it, and she is threatening to release it if I do not meet up with her tomorrow." Poppy's eyes widened. "That BITCH!" Tora flinched, surprised at her choice of words. His momentary shock turned into a smirk as he eyed the little brunette curiously. She was a fiery woman, and he loved every bit of it. "She had someone take a video of something intimate between me and you? To what? Blackmail you? Hurt you and hurt me? I've nothing to do with anything you two had going on. This needs to be dealt with, Tora." 

Tora stared in a daze at Poppy. She was glaring back at him. Fire was in her eyes. His brave little woman looked ready for war. "What do ya suggest we do, Bobby?", he answered softly. He had no fucking clue what he was going to do. Or what more Laura wanted. Poppy tapped on her chin and hummed in thought. After a few moments of pause, she spoke. "Lawyer. We get on the phone with a lawyer ASAP. You meet with her as planned alone, initially. I walk in with the lawyer and blindsight her. You get any evidence verbally from her on record on your phone that the lawyer can playback as proof, and this WILL go away. We do it the legal way. The right way. No harm, no fowl. And we get her to delete the video." Tora thought about this. This sounded the most logical way. What Laura was doing was illegal. He couldn't harm Laura nor blackmail her with her ties to the clan and her wealthy family. But he could show her that what she was trying to do wasn't going to work and that himself and Poppy were a force to be reckoned with. "Alright, Bobby. We do things your way. I'll call up my lawyer, Samuel, and have him meet with us first thing tomorrow before I head over to Laura's. We will all have everything planned out. Don't worry, Sweetheart. This will not get out, and it will not happen again. I can promise ya that." Poppy nodded with a determined look on her face. Tora was glad that Poppy was not upset at him for any of this. She was blaming the people that actually were in the wrong. They personally did nothing wrong tonight. 

Poppy started the car and drove down the road when Tora noticed a black car following them not long after they made it to the main street toward their home. The car took every turn Poppy did and made no attempts at hiding what they were doing. Tora, being the ever observant man that he was, noticed immediately. He pulled out his glock and put it on his lap. Poppy's eyes widened in horror. "T-Tora? What is that for?" As he continued to look behind them, he replied, "We are being followed, love. Just keep driving and don't panic. I've got my eyes on the fucker." Poppy turned back to the road and gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. "O-ok. Ss-should I drive home or s-somewhere else?", she stammered. "Just drive home. We have security there. I'll call up Gyu right now to be on the ready in case the black car follows us all the way there." Poppy nodded nervously and kept her eyes on the road, only once glancing over to see what Tora was up to with that glock. She had never been exposed to a gun before, and it frightened her to her core. 

"Hey, Gyu, it's me. We have a black car tailing us right now. We are headed home. Have security on the ready just in case.", Tora spoke into his phone. He hung up after a few seconds and turned to look at Poppy. Her eyes were still wide and she was close to the windshield looking ahead. He turned his focus back on the black car and noticed that there was no car there anymore. He looked around on all sides and saw nothing. It was early in the AM and there was no one on the street now but them. Tora took a deep breath, but with his clan experience, he knew not to let his guard down. He stayed on alert the whole ride home. Coincidence? Maybe. But Tora wasn't one for believing in coincidences. "They are gone now, Sweetheart", he said lightly squeezing her thigh. He tucked the gun back into his waistband and sat back into his seat. He reached for Poppy's hand and pulled it off the steering wheel to hold. "We'll deal with everything tomorrow ok? For now I want to get ya home, showered and in the bed next to me safe where ya belong." He felt Poppy relax a little at that. 

Just as they pulled up to the house, Tora noticed security arranged at the entrance to the house. He flagged down Gyu with a wave that everything was ok and they pulled into the garage. Once they parked, Tora turned his attention to his small girlfriend. She seemed a bit more relaxed now that they were home. "He reached over and placed an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Lifting her chin, he kissed her lips softly and smiled down at her. "Everything's gonna be ok, alright? Don't ya worry, beautiful. I'm sorry ya have to even go through this." Poppy rested her head against Tora's chest. "I love you, Tora. I trust you." Those words made Tora's heart race faster. "One day....would ya consider something between us more permanent. More serious?" He rose his eyebrows as he looked down at her and waited for her reply. It felt like time had stopped. Now wasn't the time for proposals with naked videos and pictures of her in circulation. But the thought of them together forever was something that he felt would allow him to conquer the world. Nothing could stop them if they vowed their love to each other.

Poppy lifted her head from his chest to look into his beautiful glowing amber eyes. "In what way do you mean, Tora?", she inquired. He could see that she had an idea, but wanted confirmation. "Marriage. Kids. A life with me, Poppylan. I would do anythin' for ya. If ya allow me to prove it....would ya consider it one day in the future?" Poppy smiled up at Tora and leaned in to kiss his cheek softly, brushing a loose strand of hair from his face. "Tora, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." Tora nodded and held her close. "We'll fix all this, I promise. And when the time is right, I'll put that ring on ya finger." "Agreed!", Poppy chirped happily. They got out of the car together and walked into the house arm in arm. Once inside, Poppy let out a giggle. "Whats so funny, Sweetheart?", Tora asked with one brow raised. "I was just thinking about you as a dad. Massive 6ft 3 Tora chasing a little 2 foot tall person around the house. Diaper off and laughing. My cousin used to pee and take her diaper off and run through the house naked when she was a toddler." Tora slapped a hand to the side of his face. "Oh my God. Not sure if I am ready for THAT part of parenting. But definitely want to experience it all with ya." 

As they reached the stairs, Poppy yawned. "I'm tired, Tora. I'm going to get a shower and get right in bed. You coming?" Tora nodded and followed behind her. Once they reached the bedroom, Tora watched her go inside of the dresser and grab a shirt and a pair of panties. "Nice night attire", Tora said with a smirk. Poppy blushed and made her way to the bathroom. All alone, Tora grabbed his own clothes and underwear and made off to the bathroom to join her. Whatever they had to do tomorrow could wait. He even decided he would call Samuel in the morning. The rest of the night, he wanted nothing more than to hold his future wife and mother of his children. Fuck everyone else who wanted to get in their way. He would move heaven and earth to be with the woman he loved and trusted. He trusted her. And it made his heart soar that she trusted and loved him, too. 

To be continued......


	19. 19th Shade:  Unbroken Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy gear up for their meeting with Laura. A little run and romp in the shower does a body good!

Poppy woke in the wee hours of the morning surprised that the sun's light had not made its way into the cracks of the window curtains. She checked the clock by Tora's bed. It was only 4:30 in the morning. She slowly moved Tora's heavy arm from around her waist and slipped from the bed. Poppy took one final look behind her at the sleeping giant before making her way out into the hall. She went to the downstairs bathroom and freshened up there to not wake him. Afterward, she went to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee. She couldn't go back to sleep if she wanted to. She decided she was going to go out for an early morning jog to get her mind prepared for what she had to do today. 

She was going to face Laura, a woman that she had never met before, but was very intimate with her boyfriend. It was going to be very awkward. "What the hell do I even say?", she questioned herself out loud. "Hello, I'm Poppylan! Tora's new girlfriend! Sorry he broke things off with you and moved me in with him instead. And now I have to sue you because you are blackmailing him! Nice to meet you!" She blew a few strands of hair out of her face and proceeded to pour herself a cup of coffee when two freezing cold hands wrapped around her bare waist. She jumped into the air, splattering coffee everywhere. "AHH!", she yelled as some of the hot liquid splashed on top of her right foot. Her foot immediately turned bright red and angry where the coffee settled. Without a sound, Tora immediately moved to the sink, grabbing a kitchen towel from the rack and headed to the fridge to dispense some ice. He put the towel down on her foot. "Sorry, Bobby! Didn't mean to scare ya like that. Shoulda made myself known." He concentrated on holding the cold cloth to her foot, the ice helping to suppress any boil or blister. 

Poppy looked down at Tora as he helped with her burning flesh wound. "It's ok, Tora. I was deep in thought, anyway. I didn't even hear you coming in...." Her eyes widened in realization that he probably heard what she had said out loud. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Tora looked up and into her eyes. He noticed that her brows were furrowed and she looked bothered by something, aside from the tomato face she sported. "Something on ya mind, Sweetheart?", he asked in that deep voice that drove her up a wall. She bit her bottom lip and leaned back against the cool marble of the kitchen island letting it soothe her back. "I was just about to get an early run... to get prepared for today." Tora nodded in understanding. He had to admit that this whole ordeal was bothering him, too. "Let me bandage up ya foot for ya, and then we can both take a nice run together. Sound ok? We can talk if ya want, or just run in silence with our headphones if ya just want to think to yaself." Poppy smiled at him, and he smiled back. Dimples and all. She reached down and stuck a finger inside of one of his dimples. "You sure are cute, sir", she said giggling as he moved his head to the side and smirked at her. "If ya say so, Bobby. Your ass is cute, too.", he said as he playfully squeezed her thigh, using it to propel himself from the floor. Standing, he kissed her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom to grab said bandages. 

When he returned, he placed some ointment and a bandage on the smarting area. "Ya feel any better, Love?", Tora asked, voice full of concern again. "Yeah, I feel fine now. Thank you. Um... are you ready to go on that run? I'll clean up the spill and change into something real quick." Tora eyed her in her current state. She was in one of his T-shirts and a pair of panties underneath. Her breast were strained against the top of the T-shirt, her hardened nipples saying 'hello' to him beneath the loose fabric. His eyes traveled down to her bare legs, thighs thick and succulent... hips curvy. He knew what lay behind those said hips... an ass that rivaled the size of a Thanksgiving turkey. His eyes slowly lifted to her face. She was staring back at him as he observed her. Fucking her with his eyes from her legs to her angelic face. "Um.... are you going to answer me, Tora? Or just continue fucking me with your eyes?"

He snorted at her and grinned. "Sorry, got a little lost there with such an angel in front of me." He gave her another once over while simultaneously licking is lips before continuing, "Yeah, let's get ready for the run. When we get back, we'll go over the details that we need to relay to Samuel." Poppy giggled and reached out her arms for him to enter. He quickly moved toward her and closed the gap between them. Poppy wrapped her arms around his bare waist as his own hands traveled down to and rested on her ass. She bent forward and kissed his chest and neck. Smirking, he lifted her chin to give her a firm kiss on the lips. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues found one another and swam together like two beautiful mating fish. Kissing him was like an explosion of colors behind closed eyes. Pulling away, Poppy playfully swatted his arm. "At this rate, we won't get out to run!", she said as she laughed, fisting his boxers in her hands. "Alright, Bobby. Have it your way. We'll go for a run.... but I expect a little work out in the shower once we get back." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and waited for her reply. She reached up and pulled him down by the shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. "You bet, baby." 

*****************************

After their run, they got back to the house and it was still super early. Calling Samuel at any hour of the day was something that only Tora was able to afford. He would ring up his lawyer at around 6:30, just after his and Poppy's romp in the shower. "Ya gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna get inside?", Tora asked with a devilish smirk. His eyes glowed in the dimmed bathroom light as they stood naked facing each other. Poppy opened the glass shower door and went inside with a loud suction sound as the glass slid back in place behind her. Tora walked up and placed his hands on the glass, eyeing her hungrily as she grabbed the soap and began rubbing her breasts and stomach. "S'like lookin' in a shop window with the most tender and delicious lookin' food right there.... Fuck, Bobby. Ya look drop dead gorgeous, Sweetheart." Poppy smiled at his words. "I think that's funny. Pfft!" Tora made eye contact with her. Water cascaded down her head and snaked around her breasts. "Why?", he asked, voice deep and full of want. "Because there's no need for you to simply watch when you can walk right in and claim me." 

At her words, Tora opened the glass door and with one quick movement wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She held in to his arms and looked up into his eyes. He reached for her breasts and stroked each of them gently. Her eyes never left his as he touched her body. Their breathing became more erratic as their heartbeats raced with lust. Tora didn't miss it when she looked at him from head to toe, her eyes pausing momentarily over his throbbing cock. She reached out and grabbed it in her hand, stroking it slowly up and down his length. He closed his eyes at the sensation. "FUCK, Sweetheart! Keep goin'...", he groaned out, eyelids fluttering as she dipped down on her knees and suctioned him with her mouth like a vacuum. She placed on hand on his thigh to brace herself while the other hand cupped his balls. She kneeded them gently in her hand as she sucked, pulling at them playfully. "UHHHNNN, Poppy! That feels fuckin' awesommeeee.... Shit!" Poppy made loud slurping and choking sounds on his dick for effect as she deep throat him. The loud moans he made spurring her on.

Suddenly, he reached for her hair and yanked at it with only enough pressure to get her attention. He damn near lost it at the sight of his cock popping out of her open mouth as she looked up at him. She smirked at him as he breathed ruggedly through his mouth. "Get up, Sweetheart. Wrap ya legs around me." Poppy gotnup from the floor and jumped up into his waiting arms, wrapping her legs around him as his cock pressed into her navel. Tora grabbed hold if himself and lowered his cock into her slippery wet pussy. It slid right in, no resistance. He was already panting from the friction her tight walls gave his cock when he moved just the slightest. "Hold on, Bobby. S'gonna be a wild ride." Poppy grinned up at him. "Giddy up, cowboy!", she yelled out and smacked his rear. Tora chuckled mischievously, knowing exactly what he was about to do to her. Ravish her completely. There would be no more laughter or jokes coming from those lips of hers. Only screams of pleasure and his name on repeat.

Without uttering another word, Tora plunged inside of her as deep as he could go. Poppys head fell back in pleasure, eyes rolling skyward. When she recovered, she lifted her head back up and eyed his cock pumping in and out of her, biting her bottom lip. Tora watched her closely, loving how she looked taking all of him. He felt in control as he was the one, the only one, that could make her body convulse with pleasure like he was doing now. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut when he hit a particular spot. Her mouth hung open invitingly, so he bent over to claim it. When their lips met, and with the mind blowing sensation between their legs and up their spines, they both nearly melted. They clawed at each other with need. Tora moved faster now, lifting her up and slamming her back down on his cock. Impaling her most splendidly. She yelled out, and the sound reverberated inside of the glass that contained them. "TORA! Oh my God, Tora! You..feel...sooooooooo good...", Poppy moaned. Tora didn't answer. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. So thoroughly pleased by him. He would never tire of the sight. 

He pushed inside of her harder and deeper until his own powerful legs felt like jelly beneath him when he came hard inside of her with a roar that could rival a lions. Poppy yelped in pleasure as she orgasmed, her nails sinking into the flesh of his upper arms as her head lulled in a full circle. Tora moved forward, pressing her back against the wall and elevating the pressure from his legs and arms. His head hung down over her shoulder. He panted heavily into her ear. Finding his voice again, he said, "Ya never fail to amaze me, Sweetheart." He left a trail of kisses from her bare shoulder to her neck. When he reached her neck, he sucked on it until a bright red spot surfaced the size of a quarter. Poppy moaned and wrapped her slippery arms around his neck. "I love you", she said to him truthfully. She did love him. And with all of her heart. Never before had she loved a man like she loved Tora. Never before had she felt so loved back in return. Tora lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I love ya, too Bobby." They kissed, holding each other in their arms tightly, feeling love course through their very souls. 

******************* 

Tora smirked to himself as Poppy was laying in bed spent from their love making. He promised her that he would handle everything with Samuel and recap with her when he was finished. Tora excused himself and walked over to his office a few doors down. Samuel answered after the third ring. Tora explained the full situation to Samuel concerning the video and the threat to release. Samuel reassured Tora that he had nothing to worry about, especially with the text messages as proof that she possesses a video and planned to use it if he did not do something in return. This was clear blackmail. He would meet up with them at their home in a few hours and drive with them to the meeting place that Laura had requested with legal documents in tow drawn up at the ready. Tora ended the call, satisfied and made his way back to their bedroom. 

Upon his return to the bedroom, Poppy had fallen asleep. Tora smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. She was still propped up, pillows behind her back, and her head slightly leaning to the left. Her hair covered most of her face, and strands blew in and out as she breathed through her nose. Even like this, she was a sight to see. She was naked, and her breast were on full display. Like a hungry wolf, he slowly stalked towards his prey. Unaware of his looming presence, Poppy lay still, sleeping blissfully. Tora rounded the bed and slowly climbed atop, crawling toward her on all fours. Once he was positioned atop her body, he leaned down and placed his face directly in front of hers. She stirred, he assumed, at the feel of his warm breath on her face and neck. He didn't move an inch. She finally opened her big brown eyes to see two golden ones glaring back at her. Her lips curved into a smile slowly as they looked into each other's eyes. "Welcome back to the real world, Sweetheart.", Tora said as he adjusted the hair from her face. "Hi", she said shyly in response. Tora scoffed. "Don't get all shy on me now, Bobby. Ya tits are all out, and we just.... " Poppy cut him off before he could finish that statement, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him square on the lips. "Who said anything about being shy?", she replied back with a smirk. "Fiesty little woman", Tora mumbled. "You got that right, Old man! Now.... what did your lawyer say?", she said propping herself up straight and fixing her eyes on him more seriously. 

Tora raked a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath, looking down at the comforter. "He said that we have a case, crystal clear. She is violatin' the law in multiple ways, and he is goin' to draft up a legal document with everythin' that she is doin' to submit to the courts if she doesn't turn over the video." Poppy nodded. "And... what should I say... or do during this meeting?" Tora looked up at her and felt his heart beat faster at the concern evident in her face. He had no fucking idea what she was supposed to do....or even if on second thought she should be there. I mean, himself and Samuel could clean up nicely. But to have Poppy there.... there may just be hair flying and black eyes. 

Tora remained silent in thought for longer than Poppy liked. "I mean... I've been thinking about it all night... and this morning when you surprised me in the kitchen. Tora, I'm pissed that she would try to do something like this. I'm just hoping that I can control myself and not try to scalp her or i'll end up in jail myself." Tora laughed at the thought of little Poppy reaching across the table and grabbing Laura by the hair. Poppy punched him softly in the chest, and he covered himself in mock surrender. "Sorry, Sweetheart. Shits funny thinkin' about my hamster girlfriend grabbin' some chick by the hair across the table." Poppy puffed out her cheeks and rolled her eyes playfully. "That 'hamster' enough for you?", she said laughing. "Definitely. Yeah... lets not do that. We want her to take us seriously." They both laughed aloud together. "Try and keep the hamster at bay.", he recommended. Poppy huffed. "Yeah... it will start out that way. But let me tell you if she so much as tries to get physical, I'll punch her so hard she'll forget about this whole thing. Might even forget who SHE is." Tora smirked at his little girlfriend. 'Who would have thunk there was this bad ass inside of that tiny body?', Tora thought to himself. "In that case, Bobby, have at it." Poppy nodded her head, with a 'Humph', and gave a mock salute, snapping her legs and feet together on the bed. "Well...its still early. Let's get dressed and I'll have Nancy get breakfast together before we leave." Poppy replied wordlessly with a simple kiss and they both got up running around the room to get ready for the day. 

To be continued .......


	20. 20th Shade:  Unbroken Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy deal with Laura head on. It doesn't go how anyone expected.

Poppy and Tora ate the breakfast Nancy cooked up quickly, and with a thanks in unison were out the door together hand in hand. They got into Poppy's new car. She was going to drive, and he would get out alone initially when meeting with Laura. They made a pit stop to grab Samuel on the way to the address Laura had given Tora. Samuel had the documents prepared and handed them over to Tora to read before they faced her with all of the laws she was breaking. "This better fuckin' work. I'm tired of this shit she keeps tryin' to pull on me." Samuel swallowed audibly as he said nervously, voice shaking, "I'm sure it will, Sir. We have everything listed here." Poppy glanced at Tora, who was already watching her side profile. She smiled at him and he winked. He reached over to squeeze her thigh in reassurance. 

When the three made it to the address, Tora breifed Poppy and Samuel what would happen next. "Alright, I'm goin' in now alone. I'll make sure to record my conversation with her. I'll text ya when its time for the two of ya to come in. If I don't text ya after 30 minutes, Samuel, I want ya to call my brother Quincey and don't come in until he arrives. Don't come in alone for any reason, ya got it? Neither of ya." Poppy didn't like the sound of anything going wrong, but knew they had to have a back up plan. Only after Samuel and Poppy agreed was Tora satisfied enough to go inside. He tucked his glock into the waistband of his belted dress slacks, kissed Poppy on the forehead and moved forward stealthily toward the entrance of the blue building. Something didn't feel right about this whole situation, but Tora was used to watching his own back. Last thing he wanted was for Poppy to be in any kind of danger. 

Tora had thought this meeting through quite well. All ways this could go wrong plagued him through the night. Thats why he made sure to cover all bases. 'What if she has her people there and they have one of ours blind folded and threaten to take his life if we pursue legal action, then what?', Tora had reflected. He had called up Damien late into the night. Damien was to kidnap one of their men and keep him in a secure location. The man Tora chose was Henry, Laura's own cousin and her fathers right hand man. Damien set out immediately with Franco, Taylor and Stephon. Upon successfully taking Henry from his office downtown, Damien reported back to Tora that all was ready and in motion. 

'What if I walk in to a trap and get my gun and phone taken?' Tora reflected on this one. It was highly possible. Gyu had retrieved for him one of those watches that can be used as a phone and tracker. He already had a text message set up to Poppy, Gyu, Samuel, Quincey and Damien typed out in the event and all he would have to do was tap the screen of the watch once and send a message alerting them that he was trapped inside without aid. The watch had a removable cover on it that hid the screen underneath. Tora had gone over the use of the watch a dozen times before he was ready to go. 

Taking a deep breath, Tora put his most ferocious face on and walked through the front doors. He was met with silence. Where there was silence, something, or someone, was always lurking. There was no hostess or receptionist at the front desk of the office like place. There was a symbol on the wall of a red dragon, Laura's family crest. He continued to walk straight ahead and through a curtain of beads that hung from a doorway leading to lord knows where or what. Once he got through the tangled beaded curtain, he saw her. Laura. She was seated at a desk with the only light in the room casting shadows over her head. The rest of the room was shrouded in darkness which made Tora uneasy. He couldn't make out any movement in the shadows surrounding them so he moved forward confidently toward the desk. Laura simply smiled in his direction and motioned for him to take a seat in the empty chair opposite her. "Well hello, Handsome. Glad you follow directions like a good boy." Tora scoffed and glared daggers at her when he took a seat. "Oh, why the long face, Love? You used to love seeing my face. Among other....parts of me. And for so long, Tora. Come now, I don't want us to be enemies. Quite the opposite." Taking his phone onto his lap out of Laura's line of sight, Tora pressed record on his phone and focused back on the blonde woman in front of him.

Tora grit his teeth, looking all the more alluring to Laura. "Listen up, ya don't get to just blackmail me to get what ya want. Delete the video, now, Laura. This ends now. I'm not interested in doing anythin' for ya after all you've done." Laura laughed. Her laughter reminded Tora of an evil witch. It was then that he wished Poppy was there to snatch this bitch up like she said she would. Tora smirked at the image inside of his head and Laura mistook it for something else. Her eyes widened at his semi smile and softened from the eagle like stare she gave him when he first entered the room. Tora leaned back in his chair, strong arms folded across his powerful chest. His eyes sparkled with mischief. 'Come on, bitch. Say somethin' incriminating.' "You sure about that, Tora? I think my new proposition will please the both of us." Tora raised an eyebrow, planning on teasing her a bit before dropping the fucking bomb. "Oh, yeah? But first, tell me about why ya have a video of my girl and me fuckin' without either of our consent?" Laura leaned forward, locking eyes with Tora. "Because....you replaced me with her. You touched me with her on your mind. You disrespected me! You needed to be taught a lesson." Tora chuckled darkly. "Taught a lesson? Like the ones I used to teach ya, Sweetheart?" Laura gulped, eyes wild with lust. She stood and walked over to Tora. She was wearing nothing but a knee length black robe and heels now that he had full sight of her. The sight of her used to make him rise with little stimulation. Now he stared at her in disgust. His top lip curled up in the corner as he sneered at her. "The fuck is this, Laura?", he questioned harshly. Laura fell back onto her desk as if she was struck. "I... I just-", she said  
before Tora cut her off. "Sit back down. We have business to discuss. I'm not here for this", he said pointing at her attire. Blushing, she raced back to her seat and straightened herself up. "Right. Right. There is always later.", she replied. Tora rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

When she was properly seated, Tora continued speaking. "Ya got that stupid fucker Rex to lend ya a hand, too, huh? That idiot is sloppy as hell, and never ties up loose ends. Gets fucked every time. Runs his mouth too gotdamned much." Laura nodded in agreement. She had slept with the asshole in hopes of bringing down this Poppy girl. But now it was looking like it was all for naught. Tora wasn't taking the bait she was throwing at him. The power of seduction she so recently had on him was all but gone. She had to pull this stunt. To secure her interests. Laura smiled politely and tapped her long nails on the desk. "That may be well and true, but he got this particular job done. I have video of the two of you and I will release it if you do not meet my terms for an agreement." At that, Tora had recorded all that he needed. He glanced at his watch. It had been 15 minutes since he had come inside. He already had a text message written out to Poppy and Samuel to come in, so he simply tapped the message and pressed send. Looking back up at Laura, he smiled a bright smile, putting those dimples on full display. Laura was caught off guard. She didn't hear the distant footsteps coming from the front of the building. 

*******************

Poppy and Samuel were sitting in the car sweating bullets as time passed by in slow motion. Turning to the backseat, Poppy called out to Samuel who was fidgeting with the handle of his briefcase. "Samuel?", she called. His eyes snapped up quickly to look at the tiny woman. "Y-yes, Ma'am?" "Do you think everything is going to be ok? I-I mean, have you had to do stuff like this before?" Samuel nodded. "I'm a lawyer for the Mafia. I've seen a lot, Dear. Don't you worry. Mr. Balthuman thinks of everything." Poppy nodded. A few minutes later both of their phones pinged. A message from Tora. "Come on inside", was all it said. It was go time. 

Samuel and Poppy got out of the car quickly and made their way inside of the building. When they came in front of the beaded curtain, they could hear faint voices coming from the other side. Poppy signaled for the lawyer to wait just a moment so they could hear what was being said. Poppy turned on her phones video recorder and pointed it at the beaded curtain. "You did WHAT?", came a female voice loudly from inside the room. A male voice replied quickly, "Thats right. They are on their way inside right now." A low growl came from somewhere. Was it the woman? A third person in the room? Poppy looked over at Samuel who was wiping his forehead with his pocket square. "Well...I can always do this!...", came the female voice. At that, Poppy motioned for Samuel to enter the room. Once they entered, Poppy found Laura sitting on Tora's lap as he was trying his best to push her off. "Get the hell off me, Laura!" Laura laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around Tora's neck. Poppy turned off the video after capturing Laura on his lap unwanted. 

Tora glanced toward the entrance and saw Poppy and Samuel. He smirked at Poppy who looked ready to burn the whole fucking building down. Her eyes were narrowed in on Laura and Laura alone. He heard her clear her throat. "Ahem...Ms. Laura is it?" Laura spun around to see the short and curvy woman a few feet in front of her. Laura grinned cruelly at Poppy and kept her hold around Tora's neck. 'This woman, this Poppy is...cute. She definitely doesn't have my refined taste and elegance.', Laura reflected. Making a dramatic display of looking Poppy over, Laura finally replied, "Yes, that would be me." Poppy stepped closer, unaffected by Laura. Samuel placed a gentle hand on her arm to stop her from doing anything that could hurt their case if this needed to go to trial. Poppy nodded at Samuel whose eyes telepathically told her to remain calm. "You mind getting off of MY boyfriend? I'm pretty sure I heard him telling you to just a moment ago." Laura scoffed and stood, letting go of her hold on Tora. 'So the girl isn't a push over, huh?', Laura thought to herself. Tora rubbed the back of his neck and watched the spectacle take place, interested in what Poppy would do next. 

"I appreciate it. And now the business of the video. It needs to be deleted, now. All traces of it.", Poppy said staring straight into Laura's eyes only a few feet away from her now. So close she could reach and touch her. Laura glared down at the shorter woman. "I don't know what you are talking about." Poppy looked around to Samuel and then Tora. 'Oh, so the bitch is going to try and play dumb.', Poppy thought. Both Tora and Samuel wore blank expressions on their faces. That was until Laura's voice floated from Tora's phone. 

"That may be well and true, but he got this particular job done. I have video of the two of you and I will release it if you do not meet my terms for an agreement."

Laura's eyes widened as she whipped around toward Tora. "Y-y-you recorded me?", she questioned him. "What?! Ya don't like being recorded without your knowledge and consent?! At least ya ain't getting plowed into or threatened to be shown on display to the world.", Tora spat. Laura took a few steps back. 'This isn't working. This isn't what I wanted...' She looked back at Poppy whose eyes were burning into her like hot coals. Then she remembered Rex. 'Ah...yes. Sloppy as he may be...he does get the work done.' Rex was in the room, listening to everything. He was lurking in the shadows, waiting for his moment to pounce. He hadn't expected to see Poppy, or the snot nosed man that stood next to her. What a surprise, indeed. Laura smirked. "Seems like you have me. Or do you?", she purred. Poppy and Tora gave each other a concerned glance before a figure came out from against the far corner of the room. No longer shrouded in darkness, Rex made himself seen with a gun pointed directly at Poppy's head. 

To be continued.....


	21. 21st Shade: Surprise [REVISED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora, Poppy and Samuel face off with Laura and Rex. Who will come out victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised the whole chapter. I put it out quickly and left out a few details I need for the next chapters. Hope you enjoy this edition!

Chapter 21 21st Shade: Surprise [Revised] 

Rex came out of the shadows with a silver gun glinting in the dim overhead light. Poppy looked over at Rex without so much as flinching to Rex's surprise. Tora had briefed her on the possibility something like this would happen and that he would be right there to ensure her safety. Rex was actually in the Tiger's den and was obviously oblivious to it. Tora watched Rex carefully with his hand at his waistband ready to launch his attack when necessary while Rex kept his eyes on Poppy, and Poppy only. "Well, Sweetheart! Don't look so disappointed. I thought you'd be happy to see me again! Weren't we all chummy when we met at the bookstore? Minus our little run in at the Green Door. Man, ya really are something to see. The way ya suck dick would make any hooker envious. Trust me, though. All of this is just business. Nothing personal, cutie.", Rex added with a wink. Tora's nostrils flared at the disrespect and Poppy blushed bright red, too embarrassed to respond as she remembered that night. She closed her eyes momentarily, and she could still picture Tora touching her all over. Tora inside of her, moving like a maniac, making her cum over and over. Cuming in her mouth. Cuming in her......'This isn't the time for this', Poppy thought. Hearing Tora growl Rex turned his attention to him. "Whoa, whoa Big Dog! Don't go getting all pissed on me. You are the one who can't keep his dick in his pants. Ya think I don't know about the dirty deviant shit ya been up to? Hell...Ashley told me all about it. Even Laura, here." Tora's eyes filled with panic as he snapped his head toward Poppy and searched her face. Poppy still had her eyes closed and head cast down. 'What the fuck is she thinkin'?', Tora thought to himself.  
'She thinkin' somethin' bad about me?' Laura silently sat at her office desk, tapping her long fingernails on the wood, amused at the spectacle before her. 

Poppy reopened her eyes to find Rex waving his gun nonchalantly at Laura as Tora fumed, standing from his chair. "See, this woman over here wants something you've got." Laura met Rex's eyes and frowned. 'This bastard does too much talking', she said to herself, gently shaking her head. Poppy eyed the slender blonde clearly for the first time. She noted the woman's classic beauty. She was Hollywood gorgeous. Poppy felt frumpy and out of shape compared to the toned arms and flat stomach that Laura possessed. She couldn't wrap her head around why Tora would leave a model who was just as wealthy as he was for a broke college student working at a bookstore. She had to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. After all, Tora DID chose her. Missing on some of the action, Poppy resumed her attention Rex who was currently pointing his gun toward Tora. Her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest as she eyed the tall dark man across the room from her. He was glaring daggers in Rex's direction. If looks could kill, Rex would be 6 ft under. His angry golden eyes met Rex's souless ice blue and Rex tried his best to keep from visibly shivering. He knew what a beast Tora was, and he knew if he didn't gain the upper hand quickly, his ass would be grass. 'What the hell did I get myself into with this bitch?', Rex chastised himself internally. Rex was a greedy bastard who moved with money as his sole motivator. Getting a little pussy here and there was just a bonus. And he often used it as blackmail later to extort more money from the fancy little married cunts he did dirty work for if they came up short. 

As soon as Poppy's soft voice filled the room, Rex trained his gun back in her direction. "Well, what if what she wants doesn't want her? She can't force herself on people. It looks desperate and tacky. Not to mention embarrassing." Laura scoffed and Rex chuckled at that. "Ya not lyin', Love. But this here on my end is business. I could give two shits about her dumbass motives." Laura narrowed her eyes at both Rex and Poppy. "What do you know?", she said walking slowly to stand in front of the shorter brunette. Tora observed that the two women were night and day as far as differences. Laura was tall and slender with shoulder length blonde hair and Golden Age beauty. Poppy was short and curvy, with long chestnut hair and big eyes that made Tora melt. His appraisal of both women was interrupted by Rex's menacing growl. Tora slowly slid the glock from his waistband and keeping it behind his back. 

Meanwhile, Samuel was trying to move as far into the shadows of the room as he could, sweat pooling at his collar as he tugged nervously at his shirt. 'I swear I'm going to retire early! I can't keep doing this shit with these clans. It's going to be the death of me!', he reflected as he played with the handle of his briefcase. His attention was trained back on Laura when she shouted from across the room. "I was with Tora first! And we were happy until you came along and ruined everything!", Laura screamed at Poppy with her arms crossed over her chest. Poppy stared her down and replied, "Well, it looks to me that unfortunately your happiness was one sided, Laura. The only things between you and Tora were a piece of paper and sex. Did you and Tora ever talk about being in a real relationship? Did you read carefully the terms of your contract? I did. I knew what I was signing up for. And we.... we fell in love in the process. I'm not some rich stuck up snob that thinks the world revolves around me. Maybe he found it refreshing. Aside from that, this isn't right, Laura. And you know it. Would you really want to be with someone you know you forced and their heart wasn't in it? It will only end up hurting you even more!" Laura's face fell. Poppy was right. Even though it mortified her to ever admit it. No, they never did discuss a real relationship. Come to think of it, Tora always treated Laura like business. They never went out on dates or met each other's close friends outside of bumping shoulders at clan events. Laura wasn't willing to give up just yet, turning her anger from Poppy to Tora. Tora was still the problem, right? Tora had to have some feelings for her still in there after all of the time they spent together, right?', Laura reflected. Wrong. Disregarding Poppy, Laura decided to attack the very person who hurt her. Something she should have done in the first place, but her jealousy got the best of her. 

"Tora, YOU are cruel! The way you treated me was cruel and you know it! You touched me while you were t-thinking of her!", she accused. Poppy's eyes widened in shock. She suddenly empathize with Laura. She knew the pain of constant rejection and cheating. Her ex Julri made her feel like a clump of shit, and then cheated on her to put the cherry on the fucking cake. To think that Tora did that to another woman after what he himself went through made her feel some type of way. Poppy came out of her thoughts when she heard Tora speak. "None of this is workin' out for ya, Sweetheart. Just delete the fuckin' video and we can wrap this up and all be on our way. No one has to die. No blood shed. And as far as ya warped outlook on how I hurt ya, I didn't mean to. I just knew that I wanted something more than what we had. We had sex. That was it. Sex.", Tora said as calmly as he could muster. He wasn't blind. He saw how all this was affecting Poppy and it hurt his heart to think that after this was over, she may think differently about him. His eyes traveled between Laura and Rex, waiting for either of their responses. Laura's mouth fell open but no words would come out. He was right that all they had was sex, but he never tried for anything more even though she herself expressed a desire for more. He was ignorant of it, or playing fucking stupid. Who would ever know?

Not wanting to be away from her side a minute more, Tora made to move toward Poppy but Rex quickly pointed his gun in Tora's direction, stopping the Tiger in his tracks. "Stay there, big guy. No need to move this way just yet." Tora paused with his top lip curled up, exposing his teeth. "Ya better put the fuckin' gun down, Rex. Ya know I'm a hell of a lot faster than ya are. Cut the shit. Games over." Laura moved away from Poppy and sat down in her office chair with her hands on the desk in front of her. "Why don't we change the topic just a bit. I'll delete the videos, but when I do, what is in it for me? I can't let you go completely unscathed.", Laura asked coyly. Poppy and Tora's head snapped over to Laura. 'What could she possibly want besides Tora?', Poppy thought. Rex scoffed. "Just like that, Sweetheart? What about my gotdamn cut? Ya better make sure these new terms include it." Laura's eyes traveled up to Rex's eyes slowly. "You already got your 'cut', remember? And as far as getting anymore money from me, forget it. You haven't fulfilled your end of the bargain. As far as I am concerned, you can leave this meeting now." Laura's eyes narrowed at Rex to slits that resembled a snakes eyes. She was hinting at the romp they had at the hotel together as part of their agreement. She had also already paid him half of the money upfront. 'He should be fucking lucky he got anything from me', she thought. But greedy Rex wanted the rest. Some wasn't all. "I'm a businessman, Love. Can't have ya skipping out on me. Ya promises me a certain sum. A very appealing sum that I ain't passing up on." Rex then pointed the gun at Laura. Laura's eyes kept their snake like appearance as she looked into his eyes. 

"You insignificant worm!", she yelled angrily. "How dare you point that gun at me! ME! You know very well who I am, Rex. And you will be punished for this act! You should be grateful that you got anything from me! You didn't deserve any of it. You're just a low grade piece of shit I thought I could get to do my dirty work, but come to find out you are hardly worth the energy or time to invest in." Rex flew into a rage by her words. Yeah, he knew who she was. But what could she do dead? And if her family came for him, it was no less than how he was already living his life. Half the city wanted his head. What can a man lose that has nothing? Rex asked again. "Will you still give me the rest of the money we agreed upon? This 'giving up' and 'renegotiating' shit is your idea. Not mine. I say we shoot the bitch whether you get back with this bastard or not!" Rex pointed the gun back toward Poppy. "What the hell would killing me afford you, you dumbass? She could still withhold giving you any money!" Laura raised her eyebrows at that. "She does have a point, Rex. Now put the goddamn gun down, now! Or I'll blow your head off myself!" Laura pulled out a revolver from out of her desk drawer and slammed it on her desk theatrically. Rex still didn't put down the gun. His confidence had deteriorated, though. Samuel was confused. So....does that mean that Laura and Rex are now fighting? So....was Tora and Poppy in the clear? Keeping tabs on the conversation, watching the ever waving gun like Russian Roulette while simultaneously being invisible was making his head hurt. 

Tora cleared his throat. He had Damien send a picture of Laura's cousin tied to a tree with his mouth gagged. "Why don't we cut the shit and get down to the negotiation part. Especially since I have someone ya know." Laura's eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly open as she met Tora's glowing amber eyes. "W-who do y-you have, Tora?" Tora tapped his phone wordlessly and showed Laura the image. If possible, her surprise grew as she looked at the mangled man on Toras phone. Rex sneered as he watched the exchange between the two. Laura felt like she was going to faint. Tora flicked his thumb once to show her the video of two masked men holding large swords up next to the man's neck and making threats to behead him. They cut his cheek, allowing blood to flow freely down his neck and chest. "ENOUGH!", she cried out so loudly the window panes shook. "Let him go! We won't do anything to anyone here. I already said I wanted to n-negotiate. There's no need for this." Tora shook his head. "I don't know now, Laura. We gave ya a chance to end this, and ya decided against it. I can't have Rex out here threatenin' Poppy. And I can't have you out here lookin' for ways to fuck with my life. So what's it gonna be?" Laura's shoulders slumped in defeat. 

Samuel coughed in the dark and re-arranged his tie as the tension continued between the three. Poppy stood rooted in her spot not making a sound, and Tora lurked from across the room deadly and large. Rex had about enough of Laura and her cowardly ass ways. The bitch was sure of herself at the restaurant. The fuck was all that energy at now? "I-I'll delete the video and all traces I have of it. I just want to make sure that there is something for me in all this as well." Tora stared at Laura in confusion. 'What the fuck could she possibly want from me?', he thought. Rex roared loudly into the room snapping Tora out of his thoughts. "You BITCH! Fuck what you want! I want my fuckin' cut! And I want it now!" He trained his gun at Laura once again, but before he could let off a shot, Tora shot him clean in the head. Poppy moved into the shadows next to Samuel as Rex's body folded up into itself in a puddle on the floor. Blood stained the tile and spread quickly from his seeping wound, some spraying on Poppy's blouse. Laura shouted as the shot rang out. Tora walked briskly over to Poppy, grabbing her in his embrace. She clung to his shirt for dear life. "I tried not to use violence, Sweetheart. But he had it out for me for years. He was set on killin' one of ya. I hope ya can forgive me.", he whispered into her ear. Poppy looked up at Tora with fresh tears in her eyes. "Tora, you did nothing wrong in killing Rex. In fact, I think Laura owes you some gratitude for saving her life. Turns out the tricks she tried to pull out almost got herself killed as well." Laura nodded her head. "Yes... I'm sorry. To the both of you. This is all my fault. I'll delete everything. Let my cousin go and we can discuss what we will do going forward like adults. No guns." 

Without replying to her, Tora called Damien, looking straight into Laura's eyes as he spoke. "Hey, it's me. Let him go. We have everythin' settled over here. Just let him know if he tries to retaliate or we get wind of any plans he has to harm anyone from the clan, he's dead on the spot." After the verbal agreement on the other end of the phone, he ended the call, his eyes never once leaving hers. Laura gulped and motioned for everyone to have a seat around her desk. Samuel nervously came forward and took a seat next to Poppy and Tora. Laura pulled out her phone and showed them the video. "What isnit ya want in return for the video, Laura?", Tora inquired. "I've had about enough of this shit." Laura pressed a finger to her bottom lip in thought, looking up at the ceiling. What did she want exactly? She thought she wanted Tora. But that was obviously off the table. She didn't need his money. She had enough to spend in multiple lifetimes. Now that she had the situation unfolding in front of her, she realized Tora could literally give her nothing she couldn't afford for herself. All this came from her jealousy. Did she even love Tora? Or just hated the idea of him with someone else so deeply. "Nothing.", she laughed. "I don't need anything from you. It was my feelings that drove me to act so desperately. But now that I think about it, I don't even love you! I don't need you. I'm going to delete the video and I don't want anything in return except a heartfelt apology from you, Tora. For casting me aside so cruelly, and for making me feel like I was only an object, whether I was to you or not. No one deserves to feel like a thing rather than a person." 

Tora nodded. "I can do that." He glanced down at Poppy and back to Laura before he began. "I'm sorry for how I treated ya. I didn't mean to hurt ya. I guess my heart was hardened by someone before ya and I unfairly took that out on you. I'm sorry, Laura. I genuinely want there to be peace between us." With tears in her eyes, Laura said, "Thank you. I forgive you. And I want there to be peace between us, too." To Tora and Poppy's relief, Laura then pressed 'delete' on the video. She also pulled out her Laptop and showed them the video saved there. She deleted it as well. "There is also a copy on Rex's phone. Since he is dead, I'm not sure if he saved it anywhere else. Good thing is that he won't be able to pull it up or do anything with it." Tora moved to Rex's body. He rummaged through his pant pocket and located the phone. Finger lock. He used Rex's index finger to unlock the phone and navigates to his photo gallery. Not only did he take video, the sick fuck took a few close ups of Poppy for himself. Tora savagely kicked Rex in the ribs, roaring into the silent office. "Ya fuckin' bastard!", he said as he deleted the photos of Poppy. She would be mortified if she could see the shots Rex took of her. He deleted the video and then broke the phone in half. No way anyone was going to get anything from it. He tossed the phone in the waste bin by Laura's desk and leaned close to her ear. "For your sake, Love, ya better hope that was all of the video and pictures ya got of my girl." With that, he stood up straight and glared down at Laura. She was trying her best to restore an ounce of dignity. "You have my word", she replied. 

"And don't worry, Tora. I'll take care of Rex. This is my property, anyway." Tora nodded, wrapping his arm around Poppy tighter. Poppy was trying her best not to look at the bloody cadaver lying on the floor. Samuel held his nose at the stench of rusty blood and gasped like a fish put of water from his mouth. "Least ya can do." Laura nodded in agreement. "I will also be seeing you all at the Ball next week.", she continued. "After all, it's best that I maintain appearances as to not inadvertently raise any red flags as to a feud between our two families. I will take care that my cousin knows his place and doesn't try to retaliate as well. We will keep this mishap isolated between those of us in this room." Tora simply grunted his approval. "Now this is all over. I don't want ANY more drama, Laura. Not an ounce." Laura nodded sadly and refrained from speaking any further. After an uncomfortable moments pause, holdimg on to Poppy firmly and looking back at Samuel he said finally, "Lets get the fuck outta here." 

*******************


	22. 22nd Shade: Indecent Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Annual Balthuman Masked Ball! Tora and Poppy get back on track for some much needed release in anticipationfor the ball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Smut Overload!!! 😛🥵😵

Chapter 22 22nd Shade: Indecent Part 1

One Week Later~

Morning of the Ball: 

Poppy and Tora sat at the table for breakfast in peaceful silence gorging themselves on the blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs that Poppy whipped up herself. Nancy was on vacation. Tora was sipping at his green tea while glancing over at Poppy from across the table. His long lashes cast shadows over his cheekbones as he looked up at her while his head was down. She was beautiful. All of the drama with Rex and Laura last week seemed like decades ago and did nothing to dim the light that was Poppylan Wilkes. She was still glowing, and she was still his perfect little Bobby. No other woman came close to holding his heart the way she did. And he would make the Ball a night to remember for her. 

Clearing his throat and fluffing his pancakes with his fork, Tora broke the silence. "Ya all ready for the Ball tonight?", he said just before slipping some egg into his mouth. Poppy looked up into his handsome face and watched him chew. 'He's such a dream', she thought to herself. Evidently she stared a bit too long as Tora chuckled. "So busy checkin' me out ya didn't hear what I asked, Bobby?" Her face turned crimson as she opened her mouth to reply. "N-no, I heard you. I was just thinking to myself. Um..yeah. The dress your brother Quincey picked out is gorgeous, Tora. I can't wait to wear it." Poppy was beaming. The blonde man had come over Tora's after their rendezvous with Laura and Rex. He insisted that they go out shopping for the Ball together. 

She was excited and nervous at the same time. It was going to be her official debut as Tora's significant other and she would be meeting Tora's parents and the rest of the clan that his family belonged to. She was going to be under a microscope the whole evening that she was worried may leave a burn. Especially since Laura was going to be there. She trusted Tora, though, and knew he would look after her. Also, the dress Quincey picked out though had boosted her confidence a hundred fold. It complimented each and every one of her curves. The low cut v-neck line pushes her breast up and rounds them perfectly exposing her delicate milky skin. The waist is cinched in and gives her the hourglass figure effect. The dress is black, sleeveless, and has beautiful lace designs of flowers swirling together. There is a long slit up the left side of the dress all the way up to her thigh. Her heels and purse are silver to match the platinum and diamond necklace and earring set that Tora bought for her as a gift for her big night. 

Tora raised an eyebrow as he shoveled more eggs into his mouth. "That the only thing ya excited to wear?", he asked her teasingly. Poppy blushed. Tora had also insisted on buying her new lacey underwear to wear complete with a garter belt. It was very sexy and revealing. Her nipples were exposed and the crotch of her thongs was absent. "No...I'm excited to wear everything. Including the jewelry you got me." He nodded in approval. "You are going to look stunning tonight, Sweetheart. Not sure how long I'll be able to keep my hands off ya." Poppy looked up and met his golden eyes. She smiled at him. "What if I don't want you to?" Tora cleared his throat and beat his chest so the toast he just bit into would go down properly. Poppy was normally a little shy, and it was him that initiated sex between them. This new response to his teasing had peaked his interest. "Oh yeah? Ya gonna let me touch ya whenever I want?" She stood from her seat and walked over to Tora, who watched her intensely as she got closer to where he sat. When she finally reached him, she stood behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning down to his ear and whispered, "Only if you let me touch you back." Tora smirked and placed a hand over hers, kissing her arm. "You never have to ask to touch me, Bobby. I'm all yours. Just look at what ya do to me", he said pointing down to the sudden growth in his pants. Poppy reached down and stroked him gently, kissing his neck tattoo as he moaned, letting his head fall back and his eyes flitter in pleasure. "Keep doin' that, Bobby and we wont make it to the fuckin' Ball." Poppy smacked his knee playfully and made her way back to her seat. "Oh no, Mister. We are going to that Ball tonight. And you're going to show me a great time." Tora's eyes gleamed with lust as he observed her. "Ya damn right about that, Sweetheart. I'm going to show ya the best time ever." 

Poppy knew by the way he smirked at her that she was indeed going to have one wild night ahead of her. Her boyfriend was an exhibitionist and dom, after all. This was just a new playground for him. "I'm sure you'll think of all kinds of things to do with me, Tora", Poppy said as she placed a strawberry dipped in whipped cream to her lips and took a bite as she stared into his eyes. A little cream was left on her bottom lip, to which Tora eyed hungrily. He leaned forward without a thought and reached for the back of her head, pulling her gently towards him and licking the cream away. "Delicious", he said pulling back just enough to see her red stained face. She reached up and grabbed his face, forcing him back to her and kissing his lips passionately. His hands ran through her hair as their tongues made their familiar entrance into each other's mouths. It felt like fireworks had gone off in both of their minds. The feeling they gave each other was like no other, and neither could get enough. Separating from each other due to the slightly uncomfortable table digging into their guts, they both smiled contentedly as they continued to eat their breakfast. 

**************************

Afternoon: 

Poppy had the day off from the Bookstore today and tomorrow, so she set up an appointment for her hair and nails to get done for the Ball. All expenses paid by Tora at his request. Poppy reluctantly left a half-naked Tora with a kiss and off she went in her car to the nail and hair spa. It was only a quick 15 minute drive. When she arrived, the young lady that she made reservations over the phone with smiled brightly at her and made her feel welcome immediately. "Hi! You must be my 11 am, Poppy Wilkes! So nice to meet you in person, girl!", said Crystal. Poppy smiled back at the girl and replied, "Yes, that's me! So nice to meet you, Crystal! I'm super excited for this! I haven't been to get my hair and nails done in so long! I wanted to get a nice clean ombre for my nails and a straighten with a little highlight for my hair." Crystal clapped her hands together and held them in front of her chest. "Well! Let's get you started! I'll have you sit down right here and i'll go get my equipment." Once Poppy sat down, she put her feet into the little tub as instructed and Crystal turned on the water for her to soak in while she was away. 

Poppy's phone buzzed and she pulled it out from her purse. It was Erdene with a goofy image of a woman making a face and the words 'Where the hell have you BEEN' above it. The past week was a blur, and Poppy and Erdene had missed each other at work. One was either leaving or just coming in. And Poppy realized that her phone calls seemed to have slowed considerably since she had been with Tora. While Crystal was still away, she took the time to dial Erdene's number. Erdene picked up almost immediately. "POOOOOPPPPP! Where the hell have you been? And you haven't been calling me!", Erdene whined. Poppy sighed. "I knowwwww, Dene. I'm so sorry. Everything has been so topsy turvy for me these past couple of weeks. I'm living with Tora now. Remember the guy you met at the store... who bought me the car?" Erdene blew out her breath dramatically. "That tall hot guy with the long hair? Oh My God, Pop! You never told me you were living with him! When did this happen!" Poppy blushed and smiled to herself thinking about him. "It's been a few weeks now. Erdene, we're in love." "Giiirrrrllll, you got it BAD! And I don't even blame you! But look, you are my sister. We have GOT to keep in touch! We can't let this little lover boy get in the way of our friendship! Besides, we still have that vacation coming up in the summer to Okinawa! You have GOT to go. No exceptions dearie!", Erdene replied.

Poppy sighed. She forgot all about their little trip and how Tora would feel now that they are dating about her going on a girls trip with Erdene alone. It was still a few months out, so no big deal right now. "That's right! I can't wait to go, Erdene. We are going to have so much fun! You know I love the beach!" Erdene giggled excitedly. "And alllllll the drinks.... and allllll the hot dudes! Well, you might have to keep your eyes to yourself, but girl, my eyes are going to be roaming like a cocker spaniel!" Picturing the dog, Poppy held her stomach as she laughed. "Seriously, Erdene! I can totally picture you cross eyed with the amount of half-naked men on the beach. You are a mess." Erdene laughed. "A HOT mess. And it's ok with me!" Poppy imagined what a day with Erdene on the beach would look like. They had gone to a male strip club for her 20th birthday party. Erdene had neglected to tell her where they were going. Only when a man walked out with nothing on but a ribbon wrapped around his 

While Poppy was finishing the call with Erdene, Crystal came back with all of her supplies. "Oh, the tech is back to do my nails, Dene! I gotta hang up now. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know how the Ball is going. I told you about that, right?" Erdene sucked in a deep breath. "NOOOOOO! You did not tell me about any Ball! You are out here playing a whole Cinderella and not telling me a damn thing! And yes, you BEST call me tomorrow and tell me all the shit that happens." With more than a few good-byes, Poppy was able to finally hang up the call and focus back on Crystal who had started to massage her feet and legs. "That feels wonderful, Crystal", she said with her head back in the reclining chair. Crystal smiled up at her. "You know you can use the switches right here to massage your back. This button here adjusts the speed and this adjusts how hard you want the rollers on your back." Poppy thanked her and selected the speeds to her liking. She closed her eyes as Crystal went to work. After about 30 minutes, Crystal tapped her legs and Poppy snapped her eyes open. "All done, Sweetie! Now it's time to get you to the table for those nails! Let me dry you off and place the slippers on your feet and we will head over there for those ombres!" Poppy looked down at her now beautified toes with the single stone and silver lining beneath a neat white polish. Good thing she was wearing strappy heels and could show off her feet. They looked incredible. 

It took another hour to get her coffin shaped medium length ombre nails completed and then another 2 hours to get her hair washed, highlighted and straightened. Once her session was complete, Crystal turned her around in her swivel chair and showed her how she looked in the vanity mirror. Poppy was breathless as she looked at her reflection. She almost didn't recognize the woman looking back at her. Her chestnut waves now had soft honey blonde undertones and her hair was bone straight with a little curl at the tips. Her natural bangs were parted and feathered beautifully to the left side of her head. Her nails and toes shone brightly as she regarded them. Crystal even helped out with her eyebrows. "Thank you so much, Crystal! I feel so beautiful!" Poppy started to tear up and Crystal couldn't help but piggyback off of Poppy's emotions and tear up herself. She gave Poppy a hug and patted her back. "You are so welcome! You look absolutely gorgeous, girl! And I bet your boyfriend goes crazy when he sees you like this!" Poppy suddenly got a little nervous thinking how Tora would react to seeing her like this. This glam wasn't something that Poppy was used to and she had not worn much makeup since their meeting. Would he like it? Would he expect that she look like this now all of the time? Would she have to get out of her comfort zone now to become this woman she was looking at before her? Change. She knew that being with Tora was going to bring about a lot of change. Staring at herself she decided that maybe this change wasn't so bad. 

Poppy still had a few errands to run before going home. She stopped by the grocery store to grab a few items they needed at home and then she went to drop off some packages for KidsNation, a charity that she was assisting. When she finally pulled up to their home, she was exhausted. Coming into the house, she found Tora on the phone in his office. He looked angry, and when he caught sight of her, he walked up and closed his door in her face without so much as a hello. The slam made her jump, so she decided to make herself scarce. 'I wonder what's wrong with him?', she thought. Then it occurred to her that she could always ask Gyu. She dropped off her purse and jacket on the bedroom dresser and went back out toward the stairs when she heard a loud crash coming from Tora's office. She stopped in her tracks too afraid to continue forward. Breathing heavily, she started to run past the door and down the winding stairs outside to Gyu's post. He was standing outside of his little office space talking to one of the guards. When he saw Poppy approaching looking flustered, he excused himself from the guard known as Stephen and walked toward her.

"Hey, Pop! Everything ok?", he questioned her concerned. "Well... everything is good with me, Gyu. But... Tora. He slammed the door in my face and I think he threw or broke something in his office. He was yelling at someone on the phone." Gyu's eyes widened only momentarily and then he went back to calm within seconds. "I'm sure it's just concerning some of his businesses. Nothing you should be worried about. And by the way, you look great! I'm sure once he handles his business he will agree with me, Pop." Poppy smiled at Gyu and thanked him for his kind words. "I hope so. He looked so angry! I've never seen him like that before." Gyu nodded. He had seen Tora like that on more occasions than he could count. Even worse. He decided to leave that out for the little miss. "Don't worry, Pop. Just business. You excited for the Ball tonight?", he asked her trying his best to change the subject. He knew Boss man didn't like his workers talking about him or his business. "Y-yeah. I was....", she trailed off. She was still unsure about what was going on with Tora, and knew that Gyu knew more than he was letting out, which made her even more concerned. "Anyway, thanks Gyu! I'm going to get a quick snack from the kitchen. I'm sure Tora will be ok just like you said. It was nice talking to you." Gyu smiled and gave a quick 'welcome' and waved as Poppy turned to leave. 

When she returned to the house, Poppy was surprised to see Tora was standing in the kitchen with his back turned to her. He was sipping from a glass and had his other hand raking his hair. Poppy slowly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed up at the feeling, but relaxed once he realized who was behind him. "Bobby...", he said. He turned around and Poppy's arms fell to her sides. "Sorry about that, Sweetheart. Business. Ya had a good day at the salon today?", he questioned, gently touching her cheek with the back of his index finger. "Yeah, I like how everything came out. What do you think?", she asked looking up into his eyes shyly. "I think ya look like a fuckin' goddess, Poppylan. I Thought so when I first saw ya walk by the office. Unfortunately I was on the phone dealin' with some fuckery and couldn't tell ya then like I wanted. Ya gonna look gorgeous tonight. I know now that I WON'T be able to keep my hands off ya. It's gonna be all about you tonight, Bobby. I'm gonna show my fine ass girlfriend off to everyone and then find a nice and quiet place to fuck ya thoroughly. How does that sound, love?" Poppy blinked up at Tora and her mouth twisted up into a smirk. "Sounds like a plan, tiger." 

Tora wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips. "Ya got the sweetest lips, Bobby. I swear I could taste them all day. Ya keep usin' that strawberry shit on 'em, and it drives me crazy." He kissed her more deeply, grabbing hold of the back of her head careful not to mess up her hair and pulled her closer into his chest. She placed her hands on his chest and upper arm to balance herself as the love of her life swept her off her feet. When they released, Poppy asked, "I don't want to ever get into your private matters Tora, but is.... everything ok? I just want to know if you are ok, that is all. I am worried about you." Tora looked into her eyes and knew that she wasn't the type to meddle and would never tell his secrets had he confided them to her, so he answered her the best he could without revealing too much. "Yeah, Sweetheart. Just business. Nothing ya should be worried about. I'm sorry for concerning you, love." Poppy nodded, only half satisfied with his answer, but she didn't want to dig any further since it was apparent that he didn't want to discuss the matter with her. "Ok", she said smiling brightly. "As long as you are ok. That's what matters." She hugged him around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I love you." He smiled down at his little woman and kissed the top of her head. "I love ya, too, Bobby. 

They spent the rest of the day getting ready for the big night in peace. Neither quite ready for just how wild the night was going to be. 

*******************


	23. 23rd Shade: Indecent Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora make a little escape at the Balthuman Ball....and its 🔥!

23rd Shade: Indecent Part 2

~Night of the Balthuman Ball

Evening:  
Getting Prepared~ 

Poppy stood in front of the long mirror in the bedroom she shared with Tora. She was sparkling from head to toe and looked absolutely breathtaking. She didn't realize she was actually holding her breath until she started to feel light headed. Blowing out air she lifted her dress slightly to admire her shoes. Tora walked up behind her smirking and placed a hand on her hip. "Ya look beautiful, Sweetheart.", he said as he placed his body firmly up against hers, pulling her closer. "I knew I was right. Ya gotta be the most beautiful woman in the world, Poppylan." Poppy had certainly never thought so. But with this gorgeous man behind her telling her that, for the first time in a long time, she genuinely believed it. "Thank you, Tora. You look so handsome! But then again, you always do." Tora smiled up at her reflection in the mirror and hugged her tighter, kissing her on the back of her head. "I feel the same way about ya, gorgeous. Ya all ready for the night?" Poppy beamed back at Tora and let her head lean back against his chest. "As ready as can be!" Tora smirked down at her mischievously. Clearing his throat he began, "Ya look real nice and everything, but I got one more thing I want ya to wear if ya down." Poppy turned in his arms to look at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What could it be?", she asked. "We'll have to take a quick trip to the sex room to grab it", he whispered into her ear. Poppy felt herself shiver as if there was high winds inside of the house. 'So it was something sexual. Of course", she thought to herself. 

Hand in hand they went down the steps, Tora assisting her with her lengthy dress, and went into the sex room. It had been a while since they went down there opting for the kitchen, shower, bedroom and their new favorite the travel SUV. When they walked inside, Poppy noticed a rectangular box almost immediately with a red bow on top that she was sure she had never seen before. Tora motioned for her to open the box. Nervously she undid the ribbon, took off the bow and slid the top off of the box. Inside was two silver balls inside of a black rubber contraption. Poppy looked up at Tora confused. "What is it?", she asked. "It's pleasure beads, Bobby. Ya stick them inside of ya. It strengthens and tightens ya down there. And it also achieves unbelievable orgasms. Thought I might give ya a little tease before I give ya the real thrill." Poppy's eyes widened. "H-how do I even put it in there? W-will you.. help me?" Tora raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ya think I would miss that? No way. Come here, hand it to me and lay on ya back on the bed. Lift ya dress up slightly for me." Poppy lifted her dress and Tora went to work inserting the balls. They weren't too large, but she felt the pressure immediately as he pressed further, hiding the second ball successfully until only the little rubber grip stuck out. He helped her to stand and instructed her to walk around a little for comfortability. 

She could feel the balls as she unconsciously squeezed her vagina with the sensation of something inside of her. "How does it feel?", Tora asked, eyes now glazed over with lust. If they didn't have to be out soon he would snatch those balls right back out and put something much large in. He smirked to himself at the thought as he awaited her reply. "I feel them...but they aren't uncomfortable." Tora continued to watch her as she moved around slowly and then turned to face him. "Well.....I guess we can head out now. Me and my silver balls are ready!" Tora laughed out loud. "I'd definitely say ya have balls of steel, Sweetheart." Poppy walked up to Tora and pinched his arm playfully. "You bet!" Both grinning like lovesick teens, Tora placed an arm over her shoulders and led her out of the room to the awaiting limousine outside. He gave her a pinch on the ass which made her jump with a squeak. Gyu glanced in their direction as he heard the front door open and close and took note of Poppy's red face and Tora's wide grin and felt his nerves unravel. He totally saw what attracted Tora to the petite brunette woman. She was curvy in all the right places and as sweet as pie. She had a glow around her that was angelic. And the way she looked right now.....she could kill with those looks. Snapping out of his daydream, Gyu quickly rounded the car to let both Tora and Poppy inside. 

Tora and Poppy sat comfortably together in the back seat of the limousine as Gyu rounded back to the drivers seat. "Ya all comfortable back there Boss?", Gyu questioned before closing the partition. "All ready, Gyu", Tora replied. Poppy and Tora quickly latched on to each other as soon as the partition went up.  
They kissed passionately, her lipstick staining Tora's own lips as they moved. Pulling back, they both chuckled. "Sorry, Sweetheart. We look like the fuckin' Joker right now. Here, use my napkin." Tora extended a napkin to Poppy and she grabbed her compact mirror from her purse and wiped at the lipstick smeared onto her chin. Freshening up, they settled on holding hands until they arrived at the function. "Ya know, this is the first time in a long time that I've introduced anyone to my parents. I know they'll love ya, though. Just like I do. So ya have no reason to he nervous. And ya have zero to worry about Laura." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. He knew she was a little on edge meeting such a wealthy family. Poppy also expressed she had never been to any type of fancy Ball like the one they were attending. She would say, "I'm a simple kind of girl." Simple was far from the word Tora would use to describe her. Amazing was more like it. And he ensured to tell her as much. "Thank you, Tora. I'm sure i'll like them, too. And...I'm not worried about Laura at all. I'm sure with all that was said and done she will be cordial." Tora grunted in agreement. 

******************** 

Evening:  
Balthuman Estates Annual Ball 

It took a little over 30 minutes for them to arrive at the huge Balthuman Estates. Tora watched as Poppy's eyes enlarged with wonder at the bright lights, amazing floral gardens and angelic statues spouting water from trumpets as their wings pointed up to the heavens. "Wow, Tora! This place is.... wonderful." Tora didn't reply. This place, as magnificent as it looked to an outsider, held a lot of pain and bad memories for Tora. His father ruled with an iron fist and often abused his sons for their wrong doings. Including locking them in cages or having someone beat them until they were rendered useless for weeks at a time. Tora was usually the one that got the more severe punishment. He was the oldest and next in line to take over the family business. It was always their fathers excuse. Tora was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Poppy and Gyu calling his name to get out of the limousine. "Tora? Tora? Are you ok?", Poppy asked, her voice laced with concern. Tora snapped out of his nightmare and looked down at Poppy's beautiful brown eyes and furrowed brows. He brought up a hand and caressed her soft cheek. "Yeah, sorry gorgeous. Was lost in thought. Ya ready to go into the lion's den?" Poppy gulped. She still wasn't quite ready if she was being honest with herself, but hell, they were here now. There was no escaping it. And for all she knew she could end up having a great time! "Y-yeah. I'm ready", she said looking up at Tora's handsome face. Even in the dim light, with shadow casting over half of his face, he was the most beautiful man that Poppy ever saw. It made her almost want to laugh hysterically at herself. 'How did I of all people get a man like this? Plain ol' simple Poppy who still loves cartoon characters, quirky quotes, and glitter pens!' Tora equally observed Poppy as a smile slowly spread across her face. She looked like an angel. Everything about her was shining and he couldn't wait to show her off. 

Gyu held the car door open for them and Tora stepped out first, extending his hand to Poppy as she carefully climbed out, dress in hand. As soon as they were out, four people were already on their way toward them. One was very tall with grey hair and ice blue eyes that crinkled at the corners. He had on a well tailored suit and croc skin dress shoes. 'This must be their father!', Poppy thought to herself. Then Poppy's attention turned to who she assumed was their mother. Or at least Quinceys. He looked just like her. The woman holding Vincent's hand looked like a Hollywood model straight from a glamour magazine. She had long wavy blonde hair than was hanging over her left shoulder, pins of intricate design adorned her. Her lips were cherry red and full, and her eyes were forest green and sparkled in the moonlight. Her red dress was to die for! It hugged her delicate figure in all of the right places. The other couple was Quincey and his date, Cordelia. Quincey was dressed similarly to his father and Cordelia wore a nice white pant suit and had her red hair curled to the side in cascading waves. Looking over to Tora, Poppy mumbled just loud enough for Tora to catch, "They don't look like lions, Tora. More like movie stars!" Tora scoffed. "Looks are deceiving, Sweetheart. Their fangs and claws are just retraced right now. Don't let the devilishly good looks fool ya." He winked at her and turned back toward his family. "Well hello, gorgeous! You must be Poppylan! Tora has told us so much about you, dear! I'm Janessa Balthuman." Poppy blushed and took the extended hand of Mrs. Balthuman in her own. Vincent cleared his throat and Mrs. Balthuman took a step back by his side, smiling widely at Tora and Poppy. "Finally, we get to meet the new girl that stole my son's heart! And I hear things are fairly serious between the two of you, hmm?", Vincent said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Tora looked away. "Hopefully this time he found the right one, am I right son?", Vincent asked, turning his attention to Tora. Tora clenched his jaw and nodded toward his father. "Good, good. Poppylan, you are absolutely gorgeous in that dress! I told you I had a great eye for fashion!", Quincey piped up quickly sensing a bit of tension between their father and Tora. Poppy, grateful for the topic change thanked Quincey and latched on to Tora's arm for support. The support was more for him than her. From the small exchange, she could tell why Tora didn't feel comfortable talking about his father. He was very intimidating. 

"Well, now that we all are formally introduced, why don't we go inside and get you introduced to all of our friends and partners, Poppy!", Vincent said offering an arm to her. She looked up at Tora and he nodded for her to go ahead. She took Vincent's arm in hers and allowed him to lead his wife and herself into the house. Tora, Quincey and Cordy followed closely behind, whispering amongst themselves. Poppy kept her eyes forward and smiled at everyone that looked in her direction. Once they entered the house, Poppy's jaw almost dropped. Everything inside reminded her of a greek museum. There were exquisite paintings on the wall and gorgeous statues. The stairs and decor throughout were gold and the walls were all bright white. Everything about the home was magnificent. Looking down at the small woman on his arm, Vincent caught sight of how in awe she was about her surroundings. He knew a little about her background from the research he did on her himself. She was a college student and worked at a bookstore. Not the type of woman he imagined for his son. He assumed his son would settle with Laura. She was rich and belonged to a strong clan family that would give them great advantages in the future. 'Too bad', he tsked aloud. The petite woman was beautiful and had the body of a goddess. He took note of her well rounded breasts as they looked to be damn near ready to pop free from her dress. She reminded him of Tora's mother, Eva. She too was short and curvy, just like the little lady on his arm. Vincent smirked at the memory of how himself and Eva used to get caught in the horse stable on top of the hay having sex by the family servants. Then he frowned. His parents hated Eva. They thought that she was a bad influence on their son. Vincent loved her fiercely, but in the end he bent to his family's will, letting a very pregnant Eva know that she was no longer welcome back on the Balthuman property. It was the last time that he had seen her alive. She was crying, and even then she was gorgeous to behold. It tore Vincent's heart in half. Perhaps that is one of the reasons he was so cold toward the rest of the world. Then he thought of Tora. Tora was only a few months old when Eva's brother brought him to the Balthuman Estates and left him in the arms of his very confused new wife. Vincent was proud of how beautiful and strong Tora prove to be, yet a part of him raged at his oldest son. He looked so much like his mother it pained him to have him around when he was a child, causing him to be more brutal than he intended toward the young boy. Vincent momentarily shifted out of his deep emotions, lifted his head up and proudly nodded in his acquaintances direction and moved to introduce Poppy to his many business partners and friends. Vincent was impressed by how well Poppy maneuvered around new people and how sociable she was. All of his friends and clients were amazed by the woman. Maybe this match would not be so undesirable after all. Vincent considered sharing a few things about the family in a more private setting with her one day once they were better acquainted. He would plan a luncheon for them all soon. 

Tora saw how his father was checking Poppy out and immediately went into a silent rage. 'That fucker better not so much as touch a hair on her head so help me God!', Tora thought to himself. Last thing he needed was to get into a heated exchange with his father. He allowed his father to drag Poppy around to introduce her to everyone but had it when his cousin Stephen took Poppy's hand in his own and kissed it. Stephen was a well known womanizer and behaved scandalously wherever he went. Tora didn't want Poppy anywhere near him for longer than need be. He scowled at the two as they spoke. "Why aren't you a precious little thing!", Stephen cooed. Poppy blushed up at the handsome blonde who resembled Quincey with the same blue eyes and hair, except Stephen's hair was lustrous and long, reaching down his back in waves like a field of gold. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he looked down at her. Most everyone wore an elaborate mask, and his was red and black silk to match his beautifully tailored suit. He looked....charming. He reminded Poppy of the Prince in the movie Shrek. Narcassistic and as much a show off as a prancing horse with a shiny coat. He was the scorching sun where Tora was the cool shadow of the moon. Poppy laughed inwardly to herself as she thought 'the sun is terrible for your skin, think I'll stick with the shade of the moon.'

"I take it this is your first time here at the Balthuman family mansion. How do you like it so far?", Stephen questioned as he grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Poppy looked over her shoulder at Tora who had an unamused look on his face. Nervously, she turned her attention back to Stephen and replied, "I think this is one of the most fantastic places I've ever had the pleasure of coming to." Stephen nodded in approval and Vincent beamed proudly at her praise of his residence. "Well now, Stephen! Its nice to see that you've met the newest edition to the family, Poppylan! Now, why don't you catch up with the rest of the family! I'm sure Justin craves your attention." Stephen rolled his eyes. Justin was by far one of the most idiotic humans on the planet. His blood was saving him from being in a ditch. Stephen grit his teeth and looked toward where Justin stood. He had a plate of fruit balancing on his head making funny faces as he stood in one leg, putting on a show for the ladies. Vincent laughed and clapped Stephen on the back. "Hell, you can join his show as the juggler!" Poppy placed a hand over her mouth and chuckled at how flustered Stephen became. With a quick bow to Poppy, he made himself scarce. 

Tora stepped forward and placed a hand on Poppy's back. She had to stifle a moan from the feel of his fingertips at her spine. Vincent smiled at his son and the little woman that stood beside him. 'Two complete opposites. Interesting,' Vincent thought. "Seems our Poppylan here is a hit, Tora! We'll have to he sure to bring her to other family events in the future." Tora knew that Vincent was not giving him an option, but a request. "Sure thing. Anyway, I wanted to show Poppy the garden and the horses,'' Tora explained. Vincent nodded his head. "That's a great idea! Go ahead, my son. Make sure to come back for the dance!" Tora turned his head and rolled his eyes dramatically as he hurriedly led Poppy out through the back of the house into the garden. It was like a whole new world to Poppy. How can the back of the house look even more beautiful than the front? Then she noticed her. Laura. She was with a shorter older man sitting on a stone bench in a long silver dress and matching ornate mask adorned with pearls. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun. She must have felt eyes on her, because she looked up and made eye contact with Poppy. Laura smiled and waved at Poppy. Poppy smiled back and waved excitedly. Looks like there won't be any issues tonight! 

Tora led Poppy by the hand on the stone path in the botanical gardens. There was a light mist in the air causing little beads of dew to cling to Poppy's exposed skin. She shivered from the cool feeling and Tora's hand squeezed hers tighter. "Ya won't be cold for too much longer, Sweetheart. How are ya doin' holdin' on to the balls?", he said with a devilish smirk. "I honestly forgot about them, Tora. Too excited I guess?" Tora lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Well, soon enough they will be removed from you. We'll go see the horses and then to the backhouse ya go!" Poppy smacked his arm and laughed. "The backhouse?", she questioned still smiling brightly up at him. "Yep. We will have plenty of privacy there. Its always been my personal little getaway. In fact, I have the only key to the house. Quinceys panties got in a bunch up his ass when dad gave it to me. Said it wasn't fair I always got shit 'cause I'm the oldest and next in line." Poppy nodded happily and followed beside him arm in arm as she looked over the gorgeous statues, ponds and plants. Even the multi-colored stone path was both mysterious and beautiful as it lead to endless possibilities. 

Tora and Poppy made it through the garden and at the end of the winding stone path Poppy made out a dimly lit and cozy looking blue brick and white trimmed two story house. She immediately made out the smoking chimney and the two large trees on either side casting the home in a shadow as if it were filled with secrets that needed to be protected. It was beautiful. Like a fairytale. Nothing around but open air and greenery. The sound of voices trailed away the deeper they got into the garden. The Balthumans owned hundreds of acres of land, and they had walked a good half a mile to the small house. Poppy was in love with it the closer they got. There was a swing on the porch and a bed of yellow roses on either side that brightened up the front of the home. "Tora....this place is....I love it!" Tora looked down at Poppy and smiled softly as he watched her wide eyes darting all around the property as they stood a few feet away from the front door. "This whole situation, Tora. Its like a dream. A fantasy. I can't believe any of it." All of a sudden, Poppy removed her black lace mask and cried. Tora held her close to his chest and wiped at her tears with his thumb. "Why are ya cryin', Sweetheart?", he asked sadly. "Tora.. I'm so happy. I haven't been happy like this since my parents were alive. You make me so happy.", Poppy said sniffling. Tora kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly in his arms. "Ya make me so happy, too, Poppylan. Ya have no fuckin' idea how ya make me feel. Like I can fuckin' fly.", Tora added with a chuckle. Poppy sniffled loudly and nodded against his chest. "O-ok. Can we go inside?" Tora pulled Poppy away and lifted her chin to look into her glistening brown eyes. His eyes left hers to travel down to her red plump lips briefly before going even lower to the plunging neckline of her curve hugging dress. A low growl came from his chest as he observed her anew. Poppy blushed under his warm gaze. He always knew how to make her feel special and beautiful. 

Inside the house reminded Poppy of a cabin in the woods. There was richly carved oak wooden furniture and tapestries hanging from the walls depicting battlefields, family crests, and scenes of horses prancing under a clear blue sky and lovers dancing intertwined in a kiss. Everything looked antique as if from another time period. It felt like she was inside of a time machine. Poppy heard the distinct click if metal as Tora locked the door and moved to close the curtains. "I feel suddenly overdressed in this place, Tora." "We can remedy that love", Tora said walking briskly up to her and removing his own mask, tossing it to the oak and glass coffee table. Poppy shivered under his gaze. This was it. They were going to make love in this cozy little home on the bear skin rug in front of the fireplace. Yes, please. Poppy hesitated only momentarily to gage Tora's next move. He stood still as a stone statue, staring intently at the little woman in front of him. He wanted so desperately to grab her by the throat, her legs thrashing as he forcefully lifted her off of her feet, his own lips crushed against her soft ones, another hand balancing her ass up as her back pressed against the wall. His eyes went from happy to hungry in a matter of minutes. Seeing the look in his eyes, Poppy took a few steps back toward the fireplace. Once she was standing on the bear skin rug, she dropped her dress, revealing her scantily covered body and leaving nothing to the imagination. With her legs spread just so slightly, Tora could make out the little rubber grip that stuck out from between her pussy lips. Fuck being hungry, he was ready to devour her whole. 

The fire roared and licked behind her, making her naked body feel warm all around. Tora continued to stand and stare at the ample breasts on display in front of him until Poppy's voice snapped him out of his daze. "Alright, Tiger. Time to get naked and paw your ass over here. Don't want to keep your woman waiting, do you?" 'My woman?', Tora reflected. He liked the sound of that. "Mine.", he said simply as he loosened his tie and carelessly tossed it to the floor. "Mine", he said again as he unbuttoned his shirt and cast it on the floor in a heep. He looked into Poppy's eyes as he continued to strip. "Fuckin' mine!", he growled as he unbuckled his Italian leather belt and stepped quickly out of his freshly pressed slacks. Poppy shivered and crossed her arms over her exposed chest, biting her bottom lip. Tora stood in his boxers, dick hard and pointing straight at her. 

For a moment, time seemed to have completely stopped. It was almost as if there was no party. There was only the two of them in a romantic little home. And right now, that is exactly what they chose to pretend. No interruptions. Nothing to get in between their endless love making. Tora finally took a few steps forward toward Poppy. His eyes never leaving her own as he slowly made his way over to her. Once he reached her, he caressed her face and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It really is a blessin' to call ya mine, Bobby. I don't know how the fuck I got so lucky." He shook his head and chuckled at himself. Poppy looked up into his face and was amazed at just how handsome he was. This was crazy. She never saw herself with someone like him. The man was built like a Greek God. Was there even a face more beautiful than his? She laughed to herself. 'Not even my own. But I mean something to this man. And he told me himself that I was the most beautiful girl in the world to him. So damn it, that must mean a lot coming from him.' 

They stood in silence caressing each other intimately as the flames licked like a ballerina dancing behind Poppy's back. "Tora?", Poppy called out as she embraced him around his waist. "Yeah, Bobby?" "Are we going to stand here on top of this poor Bears head and back or are we going to get down to business? I don't know about you, but I could use a filling up." Tora raised an eyebrow before bursting out in a fit of laughter. "I've never heard ya talk like that, Sweetheart. Ya want me to fill ya up, huh? You're already stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey with those silver balls.", he deepened his voice and moved closer to her ear, "But I sure as hell have somethin' a lot bigger that can reach a hell of a lot further. I'm sure I can give ya the proper fillin' ya need." Poppy blushed at his words yet reached for his stiff cock and gently stroked him up and down, humming to herself happily. Feeling like he was going to burst, Tora placed his hands on Poppys hips and guided her down on top of the Bear skin rug so that her back was flat and her legs splayed wide open. His eyes sweeped hungrily over her body, from head to foot as he pumped himself absentmindedly in his fist. Poppy couldn't take her eyes away from his when they locked on hers. "Tora, please..... get inside of me, now!", Poppy demanded breathlessly. She needed him. She wanted him. And she knew this would prove to be a night to remember. "Careful there, hamster. No need to rush. Ya man is goin' to please ya. I promise." He smirked exposing those deep twinkling dimples. His words did nothing to soothe the fire that was now burning between her legs. 

Tora pushed his large body between her thighs and gently pulled at the rubber handle inside of her. When one ball was released, he pushed the contraption back inside of her until it was covered again and only the grip was visible. Poppy moaned loudly at the sensation inside of her walls. "T-toorraaaaaa", she belted out with her eyes squeezed shut. He relished in the sight of her writhing beneath him. 'This is torture. Plain old torture!', Poppy screamed internally. 'Damn it! What's a girl got to do to get some around here!' When Tora pulled at the grip again only to push the balls back inside teasingly, Poppy decided she was going to have to switch this dominant thing up a bit. It was a bit risky considering that Tora probably has never been a sub before, but she wanted to vocalize to him what she needed. And she hoped it turned him on and not away. She moved his hand away forcefully from her core and sat half way up to look him in the eye. She pulled the objects out of herself and flung them onto the floor with a loud clunk. Tora sat back stunned temporarily at her boldness. "I said, I want you inside me. And I remember saying NOW, Tora. And if you want to play, this time, we are going to play my way." Tora's eyes widened at this new turn of events. No woman had dared try and tell him what to do since his first. Virginia. She was 10 years his senior and started having sex with him when he was just a teenager fresh out of High School. She showed him the way in concern to being a dominant. She taught him that he first needed to be in the role of a sub to completely understand what it was to be a dom, giving and receiving pleasure. She molded him into the sexual monster he was today. He remembered briefly how she made him wear a dog collar and would spank him if he moaned without permission. He shivered slightly at the memory. Now here was this little woman in front of him ready to get his gears turning all over again. And for her.... he would flay his own soul open. 'She wants to be in control? So fuckin' be it'. 

Tora said nothing as he stared into her eyes. Poppy noticed how primal he looked, as if he was ready to pounce on her. Boldly, Poppy moved forward and grabbed his throbbing hard cock in her hand. She carefully pressed the head to her center and pushed his cock inside with a low moan. Tora loved the sensation of being raw inside of her. Its why birth control and routine health inspections was a part of their contract and lifestyle. Contract. He now hated that there was ever a piece of paper between them. Especially one that had a time limit. Tora's mind started to wonder in the wrong direction. He closed his eyes and willed the negativity away. Reopening them, he saw a big pair of brown eyes staring back into his own. Poppy felt that the smoldering amber of his eyes was enough to melt her chocolate brown. Poppy moved her body upward to inch his cock deeper inside. "Uuuuhhhnnnn....Tora.... move faster." Tora smirked, head back in the game. "If ya say please, Sweatheart." Poppy bit her bottom lip. 'He's trying to regain control. Not happening.' Suddenly, Poppy removed his cock from her pussy and moved away from Tora. He eyed her now in confusion. 'What the fuck? Why'd we stop?', he thought. As if she could read his mind, Poppy offered her explanation. "Seems to me that all you want to do is play tonight, Tora. To tease me. To torture me. I'm in no mood for THAT type of play tonight. You put those silver balls in me and I thought I was in for a good long and rough fuck. But so far all I've gotten are caresses and about 2 inches of dick. You either fuck me right now like I'm the last piece of pussy you will EVER have, or I put my clothes back on and join the dance." Tora's jaw dropped at the way she spoke to him. 'What have I created?', he thought. 'She was so shy, so....ready and willing to do as I say. Now....now she wants to posses me. To take control of me. I don't know whether to fuckin' choke her to show her who the fuck is boss and risk having a shit show of a power struggle, or to do exactly as she says and fuck her so long and hard that she can't fuckin' walk afterward.' Tora raised an eyebrow at her, undecided at how he would advance. Would he try and regain control, or let her have this moment. If he didn't allow her control, would she become unhappy with him? And if he did, would she do this often and risk making him unhappy? Tora frowned and bowed his head. 

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Poppy had moved directly in front of him, touching his arm in concern. "T-Tora? Are you ok? I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying something...different? I wasn't sure if you ever.....um....had someone take control and what you would think.....", she trailed off. The look in her eyes and the sincerity of her voice made Tora's heart warm. She wasn't trying to control him. She was trying to please him. To be bold and see if he found it sexy. And you know what....now that he thought about it...her talking to him like that was fucking hot. Tora reached for her neck and applied the slightest pressure, forcefully tilting her head up to face him. "Ya said ya wanted to be thoroughly fucked. Rough...and hard was it?", Tora said through a wide grin. "Well Sweetheart, luckily for ya, and partly because of that smart ass mouth, I want to do exactly that." Poppy held on to Tora's muscular arms, more so to hold her up from swooning. He was something to see in all his naked artistic glory. The chiseled chest, the muscular arms and thighs, the beautiful face with his flowing raven hair and long lashes girls would envy, all made Poppy float on cloud nine before their bodies even touched. "What do ya say, Sweetheart? We start this shit from the top?" Poppy shook her head up and down emphatically. Releasing the hold he had on her throat, Tora helped lay her down on the bear skin rug and bent down on his knees between her legs. He grabbed the forgotten silver balls and licked her ass coating it in his thick saliva. She shuttered and let out a yelp as she felt the cool steel and the pressure at her back door. Once both balls were inserted, Tora placed his cock inside of her dripping wet pussy and pumper her at the speed of light. The yells and screams coming out of her made Tora panic ever so often. He couldn't tell if she was in pleasure or dying. When she would come back to life again from her orgasm, Tora grinned to himself. 'This what ya wanted? Well good. I'm happy to oblige.' 

Tora ravaged her completely, just as he had promised. He lost count of how many times she had orgasmed from the times he sucked her clit, licked and sucker her tits and neck, fucked her pussy from the front and back while pulling gently on the rubber of the balls in her ass. Poppy definitely felt full. She felt full to burst! 'Wonder if she can take it in the ass now,' Tora thought as he grinned mischievously down at the little woman whose eyes were squeeze shut and mouth wide open chanting his name over and over again. He pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss of his massive cock but was quickly rolling her eyes in the back of her head when he removed the balls, positioned her on her stomach and inserted himself inside of her tight ass instead. "Oh my GOOOOOODDDDD!!!!", Poppy screamed out. She was now yelling so loud, even though they were pretty far from the mansion, he felt as though someone out there could hear. "Shhhhhh, love. Not so loud, baby. Don't want to get interrupted.", he cooed. Poppy simply could not lower her voice. He was so big inside of her ass that the pressure was almost too much to bare. "B-but....Toooorrrraaaaaaa.....", she moaned. "It f-feels toooo good!" That was all he needed to hear. He moved within her now deeper and faster, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other and their heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. Her ass was so tight that Tora felt like his head was spinning. 'This woman is goin' to be the fuckin' death of me,' he thought as he shook his head. 

Wanting to finish in her pussy, he withdrew in one swift movement and slipped easily back inside of her wet pussy. Her pussy lips caressed his cock as he pushed further into her walls. With a few rough and extremely deep thrusts, Tora came inside of Poppy and they rode their wave of ecstacy together. Thank goodness for birth control! Once Tora caught his breath, he withdrew himself from inside of Poppy and slowly removed the silver balls. Poppy let out a load moan as he took all of that delicious pressure from inside of her. "Did ya get what ya asked for, Sweetheart?", Tora purred like a cat to Poppy. Leaning on her elbows, Poppy replied, "Absolutely. Exactly what I asked for." Tora bent to kiss her and their tongues met in a tango. Poppy held on to Tora's shoulders as he bent over her, cupping her head and balancing on the bed with the other hand. They moaned into each others mouths, only releasing each other to breathe. "Tora, that was amazing", Poppy said with a crimson blush lighting up her cheeks. Tora smiled that beautiful smile of his, exposing those deep dimples. "Was amazin' to me, too, Poppylan." They both secretly reflected on what other places they could disappear to and do unthinkable things to each other. This night was going to be a long one, and they both never wanted it to end. 

To be continued......


	24. 24th shade: Indecent Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora have a night they'll never forget! 
> 
> Sex....sex....and More!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ride So Good LightskinKeisha ft B.SMITH

Chapter 24 24th Shade: Indecent Part 3

We're Back! 

Tora and Poppy basked in the warmth of each others naked body, cuddled now on the sofa. The fire continued to crackle as their breathing went back to normal. "Tora?", Poppy called to him breaking the silence. His eyes were closed and he was laying comfortably on his back with Poppy laying across his chest. "Yeah, Bobby?", he said opening one eye to look down at her. "You know....I really love this little house. I could just stay here with you all night. But there's this matter.....", she trailed off again. Intrigued, Tora asked, "And what would the matter be, Sweetheart?" Poppy smirked and outlined Tora's chest tattoo with her index finger. "Well...we eventually have to go back to the house", she said and then paused to look up at Tora. He had closed his eyes again as he listened to what she was saying. With no sound coming from him, she continued, "I don't know about you ... but I'm not done with what we have going on here." Tora opened his eyes now and stared back into the large brown eyes that were peering up at him. "Ya want to fuck some more? Somewhere else?", he raised his eyebrows in surprise at the realization. "What do you have in mind?" Poppy leaned back just enough to face him and look at him. "Adventure. Being spontaneous. Thrill of....being where we shouldn't be..." Tora liked where this was going. She wanted adventure, he could give her that 10 fold. She wanted to be spontaneous? He could take care of the thrill and 'spontaneous' behavior she wanted in one go. The wheels in his head were spinning when he stopped on an idea that would surely get him cursed out soundly if not dragged out of the mansion by his ear. The gold room. It was the largest and most luxurious room in the house. And also forbidden to anyone save for Vincent. It was his mini palace within a palace. Everything was super expensive inside and it was decorated in gold fit for a King. If he happened to break something.... Tora smirked.  
He knew his father loved his material things more than his own family, but Vincent insisted it was the opposite. 

"Alright, Bobby. I'm down. Why don't we get cleaned up and head back to the mansion. I think I can knock out all three in one go.", he said smirking down at the little naked woman still spread over his chest. With a nod of her head and a playful kiss to her nose, they made quick work of getting re-dressed and presentable again for the Ball. Poppy turned to look back at the house when they got a few paces away. She sighed audibly and Tora chuckled. 'If she likes the place so fuckin' much, I'll give it to her.' Then a thought flashed through his mind. The proposal he had planned. Little babies. A happy life close to family. His home was like a miniature model of the mansion. And as much as he loved it, the quiet little home in the middle of all those trees seemed like the perfect place for a little wife and lots of happy children. Tora smiled to himself and squeezed Poppys hand a little tighter with the warm feeling in his chest of what the future for them would bring. His step was lighter and his nerves in check for what he had in store for her tonight. 

When they reached the mansion, everyone save for a few workers were inside. Tora and Poppy were forced to join the masked dance. Tora begrudgingly danced with a few family friends as he watched Poppy sway on the dance floor with Stephen, Vincent, Quincey, and a few of his dads business partners. Once the clock stroke midnight,, everyone removed their masks and yelled out merrily into the night air. All excited to be a part of the festivities. Regardless if it was a Mafia boss hosting said activities. Poppy noticed for a split second Toras body tense as she held on to his arm. He was looking across the room as if he had seen a ghost. When Poppy began to turn her head to look in the same direction, he came back to reality and grabbed her chin with his index finger. "Ready to head up?", he said with a new fire in his eyes. Poppy stared blankly back at him. She would ask him about what he saw when they were alone. Taking her hand without further speech, Tora politely excused themselves to make a beeline to the gold room. Vincent was too drunk to be of any consequence. 'Fuckin' perfect'. As Tora and Poppy climbed up the stairs they passed many figures in the shadows of corners and halls who were deep in conversation, or making out desperately in each others arms. The excitement rose in Poppy's chest. She had no idea where they were going and what they were going to do. Tora noticed how quickly Poppy was walking to keep up with his long strides. He could feel the energy coming from her. It was intoxicating. Like a drug. He was high on happiness with the woman of his dreams. 

Gold Room 

Tora and Poppy made it to the top of the winding stairs to the third story, where only family was allowed. There was even a heavy door in the hallway once you reached the top that was pure gold, Tora explained. it had a touch pad on it for a code to gain access to the family rooms. Tora quickly looked behind them and punched in the code. Poppy couldn't get what she saw off her mind. 'Was it Ashley? His old ex?' He didn't look sad....he looked surprised. Shocked. Tora noticed Poppy's silence as he ushered her past the door. After 10 seconds, it automatically shuts and locks. The door was decorated on the back as well as front. There was a stallion on the front in a bed of flowers as he jumped up in the air, hair beautifully etched into the solid gold. On the back was the Balthuman crest large and bold.  
"These are Quincey and I's room", Tora pointed to the first rooms on the left and right. "Dad got the entryway walled and a security door with passcode unlock only for our safety." Poppy sadly only nodded. Tora looked down at her frowning face and worried what could have changed her mood. He stopped walking yet Poppy was so lost in thought that she continued down the hall almost to Vincent's room before she realized Tora wasn't behind her. Turning around Poppy's face was full of sadness and Tora felt like shit. 'What happened between earlier and now that made her like this?' They stood quietly and stared at each other. Poppy wanted to get inside this room so she could ask him what the hell he was so shocked and surprised over. 'If it was another woman....if he...what if he still had feelings for someone from his past? Sure he said he loved me, but he said he had loved others and they hurt him. He clearly wasn't over it if his crying drunk laying on a table was an indication.' Poppy looked at Tora in a daze from her thoughts as if she was looking through him. Snapping back to, she cleared her throat and asked, "Are you coming?" She tried to put on a smile, but it faltered. Tora noticed her lips tremble. "Y-yeah. Let's go." Tora walked quickly to catch up with Poppy and placed his large hand on her back at the spine to guide her to the front door of the golden room. This door had another passcode. Tora was the only one beside Vincent and Janessa to know it. Not even Quincey knew since Tora was head of security. The golden door slid open and they quickly ran in before the door timer ticked warning that the door was about to close. 

Tora moved to the table and took off his bow tie. He unbuttoned the first three buttons on his dress shirt and took of his coat. Poppy was looking around the room in awe. The bed was absolutely gorgeous with a thick and rich velvet golden canopy that was tied open with a thick red ribbon. The comforter on the bed was red and gold medallion design. The nightstand and dresser were golden and the lamp that sat on the nightstand was a beautiful creme with gold trim. The paintings on the wall made her jaws drop. There was a strong tiger who was peaking through a bush of peonies as butterflies flew above him like fairies. There was another painting of 2 lions, one male and one female, and two cubs. One cub had golden eyes, the other had blue. Just like Tora and Quincey. The lion family were in the jungle resting by a large and beautifully made tree that seemed to hang down towards the family protectively. Each painting was set in a gold frame. The largest painting was at the end of the room. Vincent. He was standing tall with a gorgeously tailored suit and his icy blue eyes were focused straight ahead at the painter as if he could see through souls. Even the stare of his painted self was intimidating. There was a fireplace and a jacuzzi inlaid with rubbies and gold in the room. 'This place must really be worth a fortune! I'm afraid to move.' She suddenly laughed at her self for how she was behaving. She needed to get used to this. Her boyfriend was filthy rich and this was her new norm. At least for now.... the dark voice inside her head said. 

Tora watched as the range of emotions fluttered across Poppys face. Sad, intrigued, happy, and then sad again. She really did have something on her mind and before they made any moves, he was going to get it out of her.  
"So what is it?", Tora asked with his hands on his hips, staring straight at Poppy. Poppys head snapped so quickly to look at him that it popped and caused her momentary pain. She grabbed at her neck and closed her eyes as she rode the waves. Tora walked quickly over to her. "Ya ok?", he asked with his face laced with concern. She swallowed and could feel the tears starting to well up. She couldn't speak or else the floodgates would open. This was the first time she felt...temporary. All this luxury he was showing her, she felt like it could be lost. Like his love could be taken away any moment. That she knew she didn't deserve to be here with him. She was a broke nobody who worked at a bookstore and went to college. This wasn't her scene. Maybe it was all too good to be true and she should shut off some of her feelings to protect her own heart. Looking up at Tora, she said she was fine and moved to the large window to view the garden below. 

The mood had changed, undeniably. Tora raked a hand through his hair not understanding what it could be. Then his mind went to Virginia, the woman he had seen smiling at him from across the room. She had to be about 40 now, but she looked 10 years younger. Her body was slender and her breast and rear ample, just like he remembered. She wore a sparkling silver dress and clear heels. Her hair had gotten longer, and she wore it in large blue waves that framed her face. Tora swore that he would never think of her again after their last rodeo. He had found out he wasn't her only 'trainee' and wasn't too thrilled. Loyalty and betrayal were two warring words in Tora's world. He was big on loyalty. And no matter how good she looked or how good she fucked, Tora knew inside she was a poison apple. He rolled his eyes at the memory of her and walked toward the window to meet Poppy.  
Feeling him behind her Poppy suddenly froze. Her shoulders slumped defeatedly and Tora raised his hands to rest on them and started to massage her gently. "Ya feel tense, Sweetheart. Somethin' botherin' ya? Ya know you can't tell me, right? Anythin'." Poppy spun around to face Tora slowly. "Ok. What made you so surprised downstairs? You looked like you saw a ghost." Now it clicked. Tora sighed. They had to have complete honesty between them in order for their relationship to work. Especially with what Tora had planned tonight and had decided to do without a doubt in his heart when they were inside that little blue house that she loved. "Virginia", he said simply as if the name no longer mattered. Poppy stared up into his eyes and Tora felt his heart clench. He had to clear this up quickly or risk her not trusting him one ounce. She was cheated on, same as him. And any thought of disloyalty he knew too well sank relationships like the Titanic. He would be damned if he lost Poppy over a misunderstanding. So into the past he delve. "Bobby, she was my first.", Tora said looking at her intensely. Poppy's eyes widened, and she shook her head in understanding. "The woman I lost my virginity to. She....took advantage of my young age and wealth. Made me do things...." Poppy put a hand over her mouth and breathed in deeply in shock. 'What the fuck did she make him do?', she thought. Her sadness was slowly being replaced by sympathy for her boyfriend and anger at this faceless woman. 

"I was a teenager then", he continued, "Not the man I am now. But what she did...shaped who I have been in the past. The deviant. The dominant. The sex room was her doing. I stopped seeing her almost a decade ago when I found out. She is here at the ball tonight. Not sure why the hell she would be. Maybe to torture me. But I can promise ya this", he said removing her hand from he rips and holding both of her hands in his own while he stared in her eyes to convey his point, "Its you I want to spend the rest of my life with. Ya don't ever have to worry about someone else from my fucked up past or anyone else for that matter comin' between us. I'm big on loyalty, Poppy. And I'm crazy for ya. I have every intention of proving it tonight." Just then, he dug inside of his pocket and pulled out a little black box with a velvet bow on top. Poppy let go of his hands and jumped, stunned. She did a quick lap around the room before resuming her spot in front of the window. Too much energy to contain. Tora watched as she jumped excitedly and looked as if she would cry with happiness. He smiled down at her trying his best not to laugh and bent down on one knee. "Nooooooo wayyyyyyy are you doing this! No waayyy!!!! No freaking way!! Tora! What is this? Please don't joke around! Am I getting the wrong idea? What are you d-doing?", Poppy said as tears rushed from her eyes. She turned quickly in embarrassment and wiped at her eyes gently as to not look like a racoon. Turning back to face Tora, she saw he was all too serious. "Poppylan Marie Wilkes, I'm asking you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Poppy rushed forward to hug Tora tightly around his neck as she cried. He put on arm around her waist and held her firmly to his chest. "I love ya so very much, Poppylan. I want to have a future with you. Babies, a dog, a little blue house with a smoking chimney.", he heard Poppy snort at that happily between sobs, "Or we can build a new one from the ground just how ya always dreamed. Whatever it is ya want, I want to do it for you and with you. Now Sweetheart, ya gotta answer my question. What will it be?" Poppy pulled back, looking a mess with streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. "Yes! YES! Tora I love you so much! I love you!", she said as he placed the diamond ring on her finger. It has her birth stone, amethyst, shaped like flower pedals and a large canary yellow diamond stone center with a rose gold band and the words 'I love you forever- T' carved inside of the band. It was a perfect fit! All of the insecurity, the fear, those feelings that she didn't belong disolved from Poppy's mind. There was only the two of them now. 

Clearing his throat, Tora asked, "Now, may I take my fiance over to that big canopied bed, pull the curtains down so we are completely in our own little majestic world and make love to her thoroughly?" Poppy smiled up at Tora and nodded. "Just let me get my face together", she said chuckling. "You go freshen up, Sweetheart. I'll be inside of that bed waiting on ya when ya get back. Make sure ya lose the dress and undies before ya enter, but keep the heels on.", Tora said licking his lips as he eyed her body from top to bottom. There was a master bathroom inside of the bedroom that rivaled all bathrooms. Poppy could hear Tora rustling until she shit the bathroom door. It was noise canceling. The whole room was noise canceling. Poppy looked at herself and couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. She looked like some sick murder movie victim at Prom that had just run for her life from a psycho killer. Her hair was all out of sorts and her makeup was smeared and dripped all over her face. Good thing she brought along what she wore for makeup as backup. She washed her face completely of all makeup and brushed her hair gently, untangling any knots. She took of her dress and neatly hung it on the golden rack provided that hung from the wall. The floor was marble with flecks of gold that was cool to her bare feet. She looked at herself in her underwear. She went from Prom runaway to sexy fiance in under 5 minutes. Poppy took off everything save for her new ring and heels and made her way out to the bed. Tora heard the bathroom door open up and propped himself up on a pillow, positioning himself on top of the expensive comforter so that his muscular body would be on full display. And what a sight he would be, he thought chuckling low to himself. His cock was hard and ready for what was in store. 

Poppy pulled back the canopy and climbed into the bed. When she caught sight of Tora her heart beat like drums. She was met with a pair of golden eyes that observed her rounded breasts hungrily. She crawled above him on all fours, positioning her pussy over his throbbing cock, straddling his V shaped waistline like a fucking sex goddess. He looked up into her eyes and reached out to caress her body gently. She moaned as his hands groped her ass and pressed her further into his crotch. She was just as hungry as he was. Without further speculation or words, it was understood between the both of them that this was going to be a long and slow bout of love making. Poppy bent to kiss his chest and crawled down his body until her face was between his legs. She licked his cock from head to base and sucked the head when she reached it again. Tora watched her as she moved in amazement. She got up and got back into position to straddle him. Poppy reached for his cock and lifted herself up to accommodate his large size. She slid down on his dick and a song began to play in her head. 

'I need a rider.. to go down and slide up..  
I hope you can handle a stick shift babe,  
cause you gotta drive it!  
And don't try to fight it, when I'm all up inside it  
I'm shifting the gears on my stick shift babe  
You got me excited....ooooooh OOOOH Oh!  
I bet you ride so goooooooooood, yeah!  
Oh let me bang it, Oh let me bang it out' 

The song gave Poppy the mood she needed to get the job done. She closed her eyes in pleasure only for a moment before rising and falling quickly on top of him over and over until he grunted and moaned her name in pleasure. The more he moaned, the faster Poppy slammed down her ass onto his thighs, engulfing his whole cock inside of her. 

'I get those goosebumps every time, you hit it from behind..  
The way we bump and grind you make me wanna  
Grind on that dick, grind on that dick  
Climb on that dick, glide on that fuckin' dick' 

Tora was seeing stars having her take control like this. He cracked an eye open and watched as she was staring down at his own dick going in and out of her. Her hair cascaded down to his chest and her breast bobbed up and down as she moved. He would give her a little more time before taking the reigns for himself seeing as how she was loving the view. Poppy leaned back on her knees and balanced herself on her hands as she pulled up and grinded back down slowly on his cock. She squeezed her pussy tighter every time she dropped back down, forcing him to close his eyes tightly in pleasure, trying his best to make their sex last. He knew he wasn't going to stop at one round. Poppy brought her hands forward and planted them on his chest. Tora peered up and locked eyes with the love of his life. Poppy rose, not taking her eyes from his and pressed back down. "I love you", she managed to say in a whisper. "I love you, too", Tora replied. "I love you", she said louder this time. Tora smirked. She was feeling every bit of pleasure he was feeling. "I love you, too, Poppylan." She smiled at him as she rose again. This time, he grabbed her waist and slammed her down forcefully before picking her back up and slamming her back down faster, harder. Their bodies made sucking and smacking sounds as he poked in and out of her gushing wet pussy. It was like music to both of their ears. The sensation so sensitive between their legs they both felt like they would come undone together. 

Tora slammed her down a few more times before rolling them over and without faltering he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and worked at her as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tora gripped her ass in one hand and one of her breast in the other as he pounded her pussy from above her. He bent to take her tongue into his mouth and kissed her passionately with his hands coming up slowly to cradle her head as he moved impossibly deep. Poppy loved every inch of this man. His large body, his beautiful tattoos, his crude sense of humor, the way he looked when he slept, his gorgeous raven hair. He was a masterpiece and she was going to be his wife. And the mother of his children.....The idea of having little beautiful babies that looked like a mixture of both of them made her heart soar. "Tora, TORA! Oh..you feel so good!", Poppy moaned. Tora sucked on her neck in response and left a big purple angry mark claiming her as his. He took her legs from his shoulders and spread her thighs so that her legs were now open wide around his waist. He bent forward and grabbed her thighs from underneath and pulled her back and forth on his cock with great speed, making her head slide up and down on the pillow, causing her hair to become a wild brown nest. She screamed his name as he pumped into her. They declared their love for each other as they reached their climax, holding on to for dear life. Poppy grabbed hold of Tora's back, pulling him into her chest as he rode her. "Ffffuuuuuuuuucckkkkk", he let out as he came inside of her. "That was amazin', Pop. I think the thought of makin' love to my fiance really does somethin' to me." Poppy playfully wiggled her fingers at him that included her engagement ring and smirked. "I think being your fiance does something to me." Tora slid out of her and moved onto his back out of breath. Tora laughed aloud suddenly, his chest heaving and his arms covering his stomach as he bent into a ball. Poppy smiled at him. "What's funny!", she asked. "This spontaneous enough for ya?" Poppy giggled. "Definitely, Tora. You are THEE most spontaneous man I know!" Tora smirked and smacked her butt before pulling her onto his chest. He held her there in his arms, his head resting on hers. He could smell the floral shampoo in her hair and it made him feel safe and warm. It made him feel like home. Home wasn't an actual place for him any longer. It was wherever she was. 

After a few moments, Tora lifted Poppy's head and grinned down at his little fiance. "Ya didn't think I was done with ya, did ya?", he said mischievously. Poppy gulped as she looked up unto his eyes. "I was hoping you weren't", she said in reply. Tora made his way off of the bed and took Poppy's hand to guide her to the warm bubbling jacuzzi. Poppy could feel Tora's cum sliding down her leg as they walked. When they reached the water, Tora went in first and held out his arms for her to join him. He caught a glimpse of the white streaky glob on the inside of Poppy's thigh and lust took over. Once she was in the water he grabbed her roughly by the hair, catching her off guard. "Bend over and hold on to that rail there for dear life. I'm goin' to fuck ya so hard", Tora cautioned into her ear. Poppy saw the little gold towel rail that stuck up a few inches from the ground and she dug her small hands under it and wrapped them around. She positioned herself as asked and felt Tora move closely behind her. In an instant he was inside of her again. She felt the water gurgling up and tickling her clit as he pushed himself home inside of her. He grabbed her hair and wrapped it twice around his right fist and pulled her up by her hip as he snapped his hips back and forth at the speed of light. Poppy braced herself with an arm underneath her chest on top of the edge of the jacuzzi and held on to the rail as if she was going to drown if she let go. Poppy felt the delicious pressure inside of her as he moved and screamed out as he pleased her. Tora's heart was full of pride at how he made her feel. She was in pleasure because of him. She was screaming HIS name. She belonged to him. With a sharp smack of her ass cheek, he pulled her hair until she was leaning back on his chest. She let out a loud moan at the mix of pleasure and pain he was delivering. He let go of her hip and placed a large hand around her neck and applied a little pressure. He lifted a leg to balance himself and slammed into her so hard she jolted forward and almost pounced out of the jacuzzi. He had to pull her forcefully back and pump again once she regained composure. "Fuuuuucckkkkk, Tora!!! I...I can't.. ", Poppy began. "Ya can, Sweetheart. Ya can. Take all of this dick! It belongs to YOU! Nobody but you. I'm all yours, baby. Every part of me! And ya look so beautiful with ya legs spread for me! Your pussy is so tight....so wet. I can dive in all day long and never get tired. Ya perfect for me. I can't wait to put a baby in you. To share my life with you forever." 

A baby? She could visualize a little boy who looked just like Tora, chunky and cute with dimples and gold eyes. She could also see a baby girl that resembled herself and Tora holding their baby in his arms full of love. She would give him anything at this present time. She would say yes to anything. She loved him with all of her heart and would until it took its last beat. She knew it. "Tora....TORA!", she screamed as he picked back up his pace.  
His brows were furrowed and his eyes closed as he felt the familiar tingle in his balls. With a loud roar, he released inside of her once again. He let go of her hair and placed kisses all over her neck, placing his arms around her in the warm water in a bear hug. She released the rail and held on to his arms and kept her head on his chest. "Do we have to leave?", Poppy said smiling to herself. Tora grinned, putting those gorgeous dimples on display. "Yep. Unless we want to have my Dad walk in on us entangled in his bed and jacuzzi. Good thing we have one of these at home, right?" Poppy hummed in satisfaction as she played with her hair. "We're turning into prunes", He said as he looked at his hands. "We can get out...and go back down? I'm ready to get home, Tora. Its late." Tora nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's freshen up and get dressed. I have a few people to chat with before we leave." Poppy nodded and placed a kiss on his arm, right on a Koi fishes head. 

While Tora was dressing in the room, Poppy got dressed, brushed her hair out and reapplied her makeup in the bathroom. Looking at her ring finger she was amazed at how her life was going. She was engaged. She took a moment to text Erdene the exciting news. As expected she got a hilarious reply from Erdene about Bachelorette party ideas that included men with nothing on but ribbons around their dicks. Poppy blushed and typed out a quick reply before returning to Tora. Clad in their evening attire, they cleaned the room back to its former glory before leaving out to rejoin the family. Coming out of the golden door, Poppy and Tora found Vincent and Janessa coming up the stairs, their arms linked together. "Perfect timing", Tora called out to them. Vincent rose his head amd raised an eyebrow at the happy couple. 'I know for fucking sure they better not have come from MY room', he thought as he observed them. Janessa smiled warmly at her son and his lady. They both stopped in their tracks when Tora spoke. "Poppy and I are engaged", Tora said bursting with pride and joy. Poppy similarly smiled blissfully as she held on to Tora's arm. "Congratulations!", Janessa said letting go of Vincent to walk forward and embrace Poppy. "Welcome to the family, Sweetheart. I always wanted a daughter. Got stuck with two knuckle headed sons", she said chuckling. Poppy laughed with her as they hugged. Vincent walked forward and pat Tora proudly on the back. "With that said, I expect you will be at the luncheon on Tuesday with your fiance in tow." This was not a request. Tora shook his head yes. "Good. Seriousness aside son, I'm happy you found someone like our Poppylan, here. I can see the clear difference in you. I just hope you still have your head on tight enough to run this business when its time. Don't get too lost on me." Tora crossed his arms over his chest and feigned a scowl. "I'm your son, after all. Would ya expect any different? 'Course ill be ready." Vincent raised an eyebrow at his son then eventually nodded happily and congratulated Poppy with a hug. "Well, that's enough excitement for tonight. The party is over and the team are cleaning up now. You two lovebirds enjoy the rest of the night. See you Tuesday.", Vincent said. "See ya then", Tora tossed at him from behind his shoulder as they passed each other on the stairs. 

Poppy's brain started to go all over the place once again as she thought of what it would be like to be a part of this wealthy family. This was her new reality and she was adapting as if she was made for this. She held her head up confidently as they walked down the stairs and she could feel Tora's eyes on her. She turned to face him. "Ya look like a Queen, Poppylan. In this dress, on these stairs, ya look like ya own the place." Poppy smiled. "You look like a King. And you are one. My King. Your majesty", she said bowing as she held up the bottom of her long dress. Tora laughed and lifted her head. Bending down on his knees, he kissed her hand and stared into her eyes once they reached the bottom of the stairs. "My Queen", he said with his heart full of love. There were a few people still lingering who noticed the happy couple in the corner. One in particular who had her claws out for blood. Virginia. She stood by the entrance with her companion in tow, waiting for the Balthuman valet to bring around her car. She wanted to get the petite brunette alone but Tora never left her side the whole evening. Virginia saw her chance when Tora rose and pointed to what looked like the bathroom and made his way there, leaving Poppy in the livingroom all alone. Excusing herself from her date to say hi to an old friend, Virginia made her way to Poppy. The moment Tora disappeared to go to the restroom, a shrill voice that could break glass sounded off behind her head. "Well. You must be Tora's new plaything. Pretty and curvaceous I guess. Not bad. Nothing like his usual taste, though", said the tall blue haired woman. Poppy turned to look at the woman. She was indeed beautiful and...tall. Just like Laura, and most likely Ashley. Poppy reminded herself confidently that she was his fiance. His exes may be all clones of one another, but she broke the fucking mold. Turns out different was what he needed. Poppy smiled and lifted up her hand for Virginia to inspect. "Not plaything. But fiance. We are engaged. Poppylan. Nice to meet you....um......", Poppy said feigning ignorance about who she assumed this woman was. "Virginia. His first. And the woman who had his heart before anyone else. Has he not told you about me?", Virginia asked in mock surprise. Poppy shook her head no. "Sorry. He only mentioned one past relationship and you weren't it. Must have been long enough ago." Before Virginia could reply, Tora made his way back over. He scowled at Virginia, sure she was up to no fucking good. Choosing to ignore her presence, Tora walked behind Poppy and embraced her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "What ya talkin' about love?", he questioned Poppy. Virginia answered instead. "Just meeting your...fiance.", she said scrunched up her face. "Pappylake, was it?", she inquired, fucking her name up on purpose. Not to be outdone, our cleaver Poppy replied, "It's Poppylan, Virgyna." Tora stifled a laugh by covering his mouth and burying his head deeper into her hair. "Virginia", she corrected with narrowed eyes. "Oh, right. Well Virginaya, our car is here, maybe we can have a chat another time. Have a good night", Poppy said as she strode away with a smirking Tora following close behind. He looked back to see a scathing Virginia and laughed in her face. "Good. She tried it." Tora squeezed Poppys shoulders and kissed her again as they left the mansion to return home. Gyu was out front holding open the door for them. "Did ya have a fun time Boss and Madam?", he inquired kindly when they were all inside. Poppy showed off her ring and Gyus eyes lit up. "A wonderful time, Gyu! The most magical time ever!" "Congratulations to ya both!", Gyu replied excitedly. "Thanks, Gyu. Lets get the hell outta here. I wanna get outta this damn suit stat!" They all chuckled before Gyu raised the partition and off they went like newlyweds into the chill early morning air. 

To be continued.....


	25. 25th Shade:  A New Joy and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has a special surprise for Tora... and the past comes to say Hello! 😬

Chapter 25 25th Shade: Surprise 

3 months later~

Poppy stared down at the thin plastic test in her hand. It was the third one she pissed on with the same exact result. Almost instantly after she whizzed on each stick, a dark purple plus appeared in the center. 'Minus is negative, Plus is positive.', she repeated to herself. When did she get her last period, anyway? She couldn't remember because she was on the pill that stopped them for so long until recently. Wait, wait, wait! She was....pregnant? Oh. My. God! Her mind went over what her father would have thought about her being pregnant and married. What her grandmother would think when she brought over her handsome husband for only the second time and said 'by the way, here is the man I married and I'm already pregnant with his baby! Tah-dah!' She was taking her birth control pills but stopped a little over a month ago after they got married. They both talked about having children and Tora was more than happy to work on it, but Poppy didn't expect such quick results! This was big. A new baby for the man she loved. The best part was how she was going to tell him. She had to do something amazing and fun and...intimate. Tora spoke sex as if it were a language. What if she did something a little different to catch his full attention and give him the surprise? 

Mind made up, Poppy set to work and put all three tests safely away for later. She was off the next three days from work and school and knew that it would be wonderful for the pair to spend that much needed time together since they hadn't seen much of each other the past few weeks. Tora had been off on a forced family excursion and she had her head stuck in various books for her finals. He was to return in the evening. She had plenty of time to prepare. She thought about where the special moment should be. In the bedroom? In the kitchen? In the livingroom? The indoor pool? So many places to go. How about....the Sex Room? They hadn't visited it in a while....and she could let him do some wild things in there. Things he would have to do now before she got too swollen with the baby! That's it. There's the place. 

She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about the nights events. She had kicked most of her shyness around Tora, but this wasn't just being shy around this super handsome man turned hubby. This was announcing a whole human inside of her body. Talking about it and doing it were completely different things. Slipping out of her anxiety once again, she smiled to herself as she rubbed her stomach, imagining how the baby would look...or what the baby would be. 'A boy? Strong like his father. A girl? High spirited and intelligent like her mother?' Both possibilities made Poppy's heart soar with love. Tears clouded her vision as she squeezed herself in a tight embrace. "I love you so much already, little baby. Mommy loves you so very much. I hope Daddy is just as excited as I am later tonight!", she said aloud to herself. This was going to be great. This was going to work out! They were going to have a family! There was nothing to worry about. 

Poppy made a quick call to her good friend Erdene. She wanted to go out shopping for cute baby items as part of the surprise for Tora. She called Erdene with her hands shaking from excitement. She knew her friend would blow her eardrum with the strength in her lungs for screaming. Erdene picked up on the second ring. "WHHAAATTSS UPPP GIRRRRLLL!!", she called out excitedly. "I was just thinking about calling you to see if you wanted to hang out later. Chantelle and Jasmin are going out to the club, and I know your hubby is away." Poppy blushed as she thought about the baby once again and the fact that Tora had yet to know. No one knew. But... "Erdene, I have to tell you something and I don't want you to tell a sole yet. You'll understand why when I tell you. And PROMISE me you wont go screaming, ok?" Erdene drew in a breath and asked concerned and serious, "Is..... everything, OK?" Poppy, smiling from ear to ear said in just above a whisper, "I'm pregnant." 

Erdene damn near dropped her phone. Grasping it quickly before it hit the floor, she shoved it back to her ear. "Did I just hear you right? What did you say?" Poppy laughed and repeated her pregnancy to Erdene who whooped and hollered in congratulations. "POP! I'm so happy for you two! Does he know yet?" Playing with her braid, Poppy replied, "No. I just found out a few moments ago, actually. I took three tests to be sure. All came out with a positive. I plan on telling him tonight, and then we can officially share the news. I was calling because I wanted to know if you would go shopping with me to pick out a cute baby item as part of my surprise reveal to him tonight." Erdene was jumping in excitement. "Oh. My. God! Yes! I cannot wait! I get off work today in the next two hours. I'll come straight there and we can head out! Or do you want to meet at my place?" Poppy decided they would meet at her place since it was closer to the mall. 

Plans all made, Poppy got dressed up in a pair of jeans, a white cami and a v-neck top over it that showed her ample breasts off. There really was no way to hide them now anyway. They were just going to get even bigger. Poppy giggled to herself at that. Tora LOVED her breasts. And the thought of them being even bigger for him to fondle? It made her hot between the legs. 'Hold tight, girl. You'll be getting yours tonight when he comes home.' Heading out, she gave a wave to Nancy and let Gyu know she was going out to do some shopping in case Tora arrived back early. Gyu nodded and let her know that he would pass the message on for her. She got into her shiny black car and rested her head on the headrest before starting the car. "This is really happening. I'm married, pregnant with our first child. This is all real! I would never have imagined to have found a man like Tora, much less become his wife. A Balthuman. I'm a Balthuman now.", Poppy said aloud. Being a Balthuman was more than the name. This was a family deeply rooted in the criminal underworld and they were filthy rich. The mention of the name alone could get you access in places most others were denied. It was like having a VIP card for a last name. Yet it could also be a deadly name to utter in the wrong territory. Turning on the car, she drove at a slow creep away from her home and down the winding road towards the city. 

******************************

"Pop! Look at this! It's soooooo freakin' cute!", Erdene said as she held up a little tiger striped onesie that read "Daddy's Little Cub". Poppy's eyes lit up as she eyed it and she touched the soft fuzzy fabric. "It's perfect, Erdene!" Poppy felt tears well up in her eyes as they babbled on about the outfit. Poppy found some fuzzy slippers that had little claws on them and paws at the bottom to resemble cats. "I'm getting these, too. I just can't with how cute the stuff is in this store. I've never been inside, but always looked in the window at the items on display. I always wished I had a sibling. Now i'll have my own little baby to play dress up with!" Erdene grinned at her little friend. "Yeah, and you'll get to watch all that nerdy anime that you like with someone that'll be just as interested as you! Totoro is STILL your favorite, Pop." Poppy smiled at her friend as an idea struck her. "Oh! We can go to this cute little store that has all this anime stuff and find the baby something Totoro! Or... a hamster. Tora is always teasing me that I'm as little and cute as a hamster. Pfft!" The girls continued down each and every aisle until Poppy was sure she found what she wanted. It crossed Poppy's mind while she was in line to stop by the lingerie store to get a sexy outfit for tonight. One that Tora didn't have to rip to get to her through. She blushed at the thought when the cashier called next, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

They both were so caught up in their joy that they didn't notice the man leaning just outside of the store with his head down and phone up to his ear as he spoke. He wore a janitors uniform, all blue with a matching hat pulled down as low as it would go, shading his face from view. The right side of his face was badly scarred and his blue eyes were like darts as they focused on the two women shopping inside of the baby store. "They are in a baby store of all places. I think one of them might be pregnant. Most likely the Balthuman's woman. Which will make this fuckin' deal even sweeter when we grab her." The man on the end of the line laughed. "Fucker never could keep it in his pants. At least he married that one. Well, too bad he won't be able to enjoy his little family for much longer. You have my permission to move. This is payback for what they did to our brother. No way in hell is Tora getting away with this shit. And who better to chip off than his old lady. Old PREGNANT lady." Kuma hung up the phone and turned his attention back to where the ladies were. They both were laughing and walking out of the store with a little bag on the small woman's arm as they headed deeper inside of the mall. Kuma waited until they had their backs turned to him before he started to follow loosely behind them so that they, nor anyone else around, would even know he was there. 

Poppy and Erdene took no time at all selecting what they wanted from the lingerie store 'Get Naked'. Poppy grabbed a red body suit that had the nipple area exposed and a slit at the crotch that exposed both her pussy and ass. 'Tora would definitely like this one', she thought proudly as she showed it off to Erdene. Erdene had her eyes on a few toys for herself since she was single and only ever so often had flings with guys she wouldn't call back later. Looking around Erdene spotted the janitor in the blue uniform. Something was strange about him, though. He was sitting on a bench staring straight ahead at the two of them, and made eye contact with Erdene as she observed him. His presence known, he simply smiled a crooked smile at Erdene and tipped his hat towards her. Erdene swallowed and spoke in a whisper to Poppy. "Pop, you see that dude outside of the store? He looks super creepy. I was just looking around and saw him outside on the bench. Half of his face is disfigured..." Poppy looked up from her phone and looked to where Erdene pointed only to find the spot vacant. Erdene whipped her head back in the man's direction to find him gone as well. Something was off. Erdene's sirens were blaring internally that this dude was up to no good. The way he looked at her, his eyes as they bore into her own, made her feel like he was not really a janitor. Wouldn't he be cleaning or some shit? And Erdene knew about the shady shit the Balthuman family did. Who didn't? 

"Poppy, I think you should call Tora and see if this is anything we should be worried about. Just as a precaution. My spider senses could be tinging incorrectly, but I doubt it. The fact that he up and disappeared after I eyeballed him is suspect as hell if he was just a dude minding his own business sitting on a bench at the mall." Poppy paid the store clerk and they went off into a corner of the store so that she could call him. "Hey Baby, I'm almost home", came Tora's sexy voice over the phone. "Tora! I- I think that there is a man watching myself and Erdene at the mall", she said. Tora could hear the panic in his wife's voice. "Babe, what does he look like?', Tora said trading his soft voice into a serious one. Poppy could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Oh no. Not another Rex! "Um... his face was disfigured Erdene said, and he had on a janitor uniform." 'Fuck!', Tora thought. He often wore those same uniforms when he was sent out on missions by his father when he was younger. 'Disfigured face..... could it be? No fuckin' way. I thought that fucker was still in jail! Kuma. Rex's fuckin' brother, Kuma. The fuck else could it be with a fucked up mug like his.' "Listen to me, Poppy. And follow what the hell I say to the letter. Promise me!", Tora all but yelled into the phone causing Poppy to cry.

"Baby, listen. Don't cry. I just need to make sure ya do what I need ya to do so ya get out of there safely. I think the man Erdene saw was Kuma, Rex's brother. He was in jail and musta got out recently. I'm sure he found out what happened to his brother and wants some fucked up revenge. Did ya ride with Erdene or did ya take ya own car?" Poppy's lips trembled as she answered, "W-we came in Erdene's car. I met her at her house." Tora nodded. Good. "Alright, I'm gonna call a few of the guys to come down with Gyu and pick ya up. Stay put inside of that mall, Sweetheart. Don't even go outside until ya phone lights up and Gyu is calling. He is to meet you INSIDE of the mall and escort ya out. Do NOT go out alone or even just you and Erdene. Can ya do that, Love?" Poppy nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Y-yes. I-I had a surprise for you, Tora." Tora tried his best to soften his voice when he spoke. "I want that surprise, so ya gotta follow my directions, ok? I will be there in the next two hours. I'll take care of this. Please try not to worry." Pregnant and hormonal Poppy was going to have issues not worrying, but she kept it to herself. "Ok, Tora. I love you." "I love ya more than anythin' in this fuckin' whole wide world, Bobby. Ya stay put and everythin' will be ok." The call ended and Erdene had bit her nails down to stubs in anticipation for what the hell was happening. 

Seeing the tears in Poppy's eyes, she asked, "Was I right? I-is that man some kind of weirdo?" Poppy nodded and relayed to her what Tora told her and his exact instructions. Like clockwork, she received a text from Gyu that he was on the way with a few men from security and to wait in a certain location until he arrived. Making their way there, Erdene kept her eyes floating around left to right, front to back in hopes of catching the creep to keep an eye on him. Nothing. He had completely vanished once she caught sight of him the first time. Her heart was thumping inside of her chest just like her small friends as they made their way to the desired location to meet with Gyu and his team. They only had to wait about 30 minutes before Gyu's redhead could be seen coming in from the front door of a department store with a good 6 men behind him all in suits. Poppy waved to Gyu and they grabbed their bags. 2 of the men walked Erdene to her car and waited until she was out of sight before rejoining Gyu and Poppy. Flanked by security, Poppy got into the large armoured car and put her seat belt on. 'Is this the kind of life that I am going to have to get accustomed to with Tora?', she thought silently to herself. Then her eyes grew rounder. 'What about the baby? If someone tries to hurt me....they would hurt our baby.' Gyu looked behind himself to check on Poppy, and found her with her head leaning on the passenger side window crying softly to herself with her eyes closed. Frowning, he started the car and peeled out of the parking lot toward home. 

Kuma watched pissed from his spot outside as he saw Poppy and her friend leaving the store flanked by Tora's men. 'The tall bitch must have alerted them', Kuma thought as he flicked the cigarette hanging from his lip onto the cement and stomped it out. Getting his phone back out, he text his elder brother Meishu that his location was compromised. He got an instant response: 'Kill the one who compromised this mission and get back on track.' Kuma smirked as he got into his beat up green van and pulled out toward the way he saw the tall friend leave. She was still at a red light just up ahead and it wouldn't be a problem catching up to her. 'Maybe the night won't end completely at a loss', he said laughing menacingly. Erdene herself may be a goofy girl who loved to joke, have short and meaningless relationships with the dregs of humankind, but she was fucking street smart. She knew that she just diverted anything happening to her friend and home was the last place she should go. So she went to the one place that she knew that fucker wouldn't follow her in if he was even tailing her at all. 'That's right, you sick fuck. Come catch me if you can." 

To be continued.... 


	26. 26th Shade: Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora finds out Poppy is pregnant and they share a rather sexy moment 🥵 NSFW.

Balthuman Residence~

Poppy sat in the car patiently as the familiar gates of the Balthuman Estates came into view. She took a good look at the mansion that only a few months ago she danced at the ball with her brand new fiancé. The memory of what they did in the house and back at the smaller home beyond the labyrinth of green made her smile, yet it was short lived as she reflected on the days events. A smile gone as fast as it had appeared. She held on to her shopping bags like a lifeline, as if having her hands full somehow was keeping her rooted to the ground. Looking up, she noticed a few of the bodyguards staring at her shopping bags and giving each other curious glances. They whispered between each other as she turned to look out from the window again. 

Gyu parked right in front of the house and a few more men were already standing out front waiting for Poppy and the crew to arrive. 'They really spared no expense for my safety,' Poppy thought to herself. Yet she knew she wasn't a civilian anymore. She was a part of the family, and so the clan life. This was something else she would have to get used to. One man quickly emerged from the group and made their way over to the vehicle she was in. She recognized the light spikey hair and guy liner. Brian. He opened her door and extended a hand to help her out. "Good to see ya again Mrs. Poppy. Can I help get those bags for ya?" Poppy smiled politely back at Brian and told him she was fine to carry them herself. Nodding, he linked his left arm in her right and moved toward the house. "Tora, Quincey and Big Boss are on their way here now. Big Bro instructed us to bring ya here so we could keep a larger security team on ya since that fuck could be anywhere. Ya safe here, so try not to worry", he said to her as he looked down at her tiny stature. 'A baby store bag and a....sex store bag? The fuck is going on?', he said to himself shaking his head side to side gently. 'Big bro is into some kinky shit I heard', he shrugged. Poppy patted Brian's arm in silent gratitude as they reached the front steps of the grand Balthuman residence. 

"Lets get ya settled in one of the rooms so ya can kick back until the bosses get here. Big Boss asked me to take ya to Tora's room. He gave me the code." Poppy nodded as they ascended the stairs together. Once they reached his room, Brian gave a wave and told her to call out to him if she needed anything. He would remain nearby. Feeling much more at ease being away from the mall situation, Poppy remembered Erdene. She dropped the bags on the bed and dug inside of her purse for her phone. Locating it, she made a call to ensure her friend was somewhere safe as well.   
"Dene?! Are you ok?", Poppy asked as she breathed a sigh of relief once Erdene said 'Hello'. "Not yet, Pop. There's this green beat up looking van that has been behind me for a few miles now, making every turn that I make. I called Damien and he told me to meet him at the new Balthuman spot on Ares Street where him and a few others are waiting in a garage. I'm to pull into the garage with the hope the van follows and there they will all be waiting. I hope it all goes according to plan, Pops. I'm super nervous about this, but I have no other choice." 

Poppy felt the tears threatening to pour out of her eyes like torrential rain. "Oh, Erdene. I'm so so sorry to have put you through something like this. This is all my fault for dragging you into town with me. I'm so scared, too being in my current state. I hope you can forgive me." Poppy could almost envision Erdene's smile on the other end of the line as she replied, "Poppy, now you know none of this is your fault. It's that evil bastards fault. We were out enjoying a normal day of fun we both deserved before his mangled face appeared. Don't sweat it. I believe in Damien and his team of guys to take care of him and keep me safe. I'll let you know what's going on every step of the way so you aren't left worrying over it. Try-" Poppy finished her sentence before she could, "Not to worry. Yep. I heard that a few times today. I will, Erdene. And please keep your word and let me know what's going on and when you get home safe, ok?" Erdene looked behind her to see the green van now only two cars behind her and she snapped her head forward and slammed the breaks to a screech at the red light. "You got it, Pops. I have to go now. I'll call you back in a few, ok?" "Alright, be safe", Poppy said before the call ended. 

Her phone lit up in her hand notifying her of a message from Tora. They were only few miles away and would he there in the next 30 minutes. "Thank God", Poppy said aloud. She text him back filling him in on Erdene's situation and he promised to convene with his men and ensure she was safe. Poppy got up and decided to take a quick shower and put on a pair of the new underwear she bought coupled with one of Tora's band tee's that he had neatly folded in his dresser. Stepping onto the shower Poppy looked down at her naked body. She was only about two months pregnant and there was not the slightest sign, but she could feel the baby within her. She placed a flat palm on her stomach and closed her eyes in silent prayer. 

'Lord God, please watch over this family, our baby, and my friends and family. I beg before you humbly with this request. Please put a guiding hand over Erdene so she can make it home safely. Amen.' 🙏

After the shower, she felt clean and a new surge of energy flowed through her. She was hungry, and called to Brian outside of Tora's bedroom door for a snack. He quickly brought back a tray of sliced fruit, crackers, cheeses, meats and a cold glass of sparkling apple cider for her liking. She made herself comfortable in the middle of the bed and turned on the large TV that sat plastered to the wall. As she was placing a strawberry slice in her mouth, the bedroom door ripped open and there Tora stood out of breath staring at her from across the room. The look in his eyes made Poppy want to laugh and cry all at the same time. He looked worried, defeated, and just plain tired. She got up from her position in the bed carefully as not to knock over any food or drink from the tray. They both ran toward each other as soon as her delicate feet touched the floor. Up and away she flew into Tora's outstretched arms. He grasped her tightly and kissed her head all over. "I'm so happy ya ok, Sweetheart. Ya never gonna be left without me a-fuckin'-gain. No buts about it." She giggled as he leaned back and took in the healthy glow of her face. "Ya glowin', Bobby", he purred seductively into her ear. "S'that mean ya missed me so much?" Poppy nodded as her face gave away her emotions, turning her into a human piece of red fruit. "Y-yes. We both missed you", she said above a whisper, looking up into his eyes to see if he would catch what she said. He didn't catch what that meant as he silently observed the room. Looking over her shoulder he noticed the shopping bags on the nightstand. 'Get Naked and Baby4U?' Tora raised an eyebrow at his little wife. "Before the shit show, what was my little wife up to?", he asked softly as he caressed her cheek. "I was just getting a few things for the surprise I have for you." Tora pulled her closer and she rested a palm on his strong chest. "Oh? What's the surprise, Sweetheart? I could use some good fuckin' news." Poppy gulped, hoping this news WOULD indeed be good and not another source of worry for her beaux. 

She nervously let go of her hold on him and walked toward the nightstand. She grabbed the Baby4U bag and handed it to him. He reached out and took the bag as he looked into her eyes. "What is this about, Bobby?", he asked her almost mechanically. Poppy wondered what was going on inside of his head. He was so hard to read. An expert at hiding his emotions. Came with years of practice, she guessed. "Y-you'll see, go ahead and open it. See what's inside." She waited, holding her breath with a mix of anxiety and excitement as she stared at his face. He stuck his hand into the bag and pulled the fuzzy little cub slippers out first. Tora held them up and looked at his small wife who had a smile creeping up at the corner of her mouth. His liquid amber eyes were as wide as saucers but he didn't speak. "What else?", she said simply, willing him to continue. He wordlessly focused back on the bag and replaced the slippers trading them for a tiger striped baby onesie that read "Daddy's Little Cub". Tora shook his head and laughed heartily. Poppy jumped initially at the sound of his deep voice loudly echoing off of the silent walls surrounding them. 

"This mean what I think it means, Sweetheart? Ya h-having my b-baby?" Tora's hysterical laughter turned into a fit of tears as he shook where he stood craddling the baby outfit in his hands. Poppy watched as his beautiful face crinkled and the wall he had put up earlier was gone. Poppy's eyes misted with tears of her own as she replied, "Yes, Tora. I just found out this m-morning. I took 3 tests and they all came out positive. I'm going to the doctor on Monday to get it confirmed and start my pregnancy care. Are.....are you upset?" Poppy casted her eyes down in doubt. He didn't exactly jump up for joy. He was standing as still as a rock and crying, his eyes darting from the baby item in his hands to his small wife's stomach. He noticed that her breast did indeed look a bit more full if that was even possible. 'Holy fuck!', he thought to himself as he pictured her already perfect breasts so large they wouldn't fit in his hands. Then he noticed her crestfallen face and rushed to her side, flinging the bag on the bed and crushing her body to his. Lifting her face up by the chin to look into his eyes he said, "Ya made me happy the day we met, ya made me happy the day ya came over to sign that contract, ya made me happy the time we went on our first date, ya made me happy the first time we had sex and every fuckin' time after. Poppy, you've made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. This. THIS", he said pointing at her stomach, " Is the greatest gift I could ever imagine havin'. I thought a fucker like me would never see the day I had a family of my own. One I loved more than life itself. And experiencin' this with ya has my heart ready to pounce the fuck outta my chest." Poppy couldn't contain the rain any longer as a waterfall of tears fell down her cheeks, cold droplets staining his shirt. 

"Tora, I love you so much! I feel the same way", she said through her tears. "Look at us, crying.", Poppy chuckled. "I'm so happy, Tora. I'm crying because I'm so happy." Tora chuckled and wiped the tears from his face, moving to grab tissues for Poppy. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes trying to regain her composure. Tora noticed the other bag and his mind traveled south. "Babe, what's in the other bag?" Poppy's eyes widened as she straightened up and turned toward the nightstand. Tora smirked as he saw her face flush crimson. "I missed you.. and well I wanted to tell you about the p-pregnancy...but I wanted to do something more. With you." She glanced at him nervously from the corner of her eye. Tora reached over her, his breath on her neck as he moved. He took the bag and pulled out the sexy piece of lace that had more holes than Swiss cheese. "This won't cover much of ya, will it, Bobby?", he said now with no trace of tears in his eyes. They now glowed with lust as he looked at her figure, not missing a single curve. Poppy fidgited under his gaze, twisting a piece of her loose hair around her index finger. "N-no. But....that's the point." Tora leaned down closely and kissed her neck, sucking little patches of skin and leaving little red marks behind. Poppy moaned as she clung to his shirt for support. Whispering into her ear, he said, "Why don't ya go put this on for me? I'll go get a quick shower and meet ya in the bed." Poppy nodded enthusiastically and took the tag off and turned as he walked away toward the bathroom. He took one look over his shoulder and saw Poppy standing naked in front of the bed. 'I gotta hurry the fuck up and get back out here!', his brain screamed at him. 

Poppy put on the delicate lace carefully, pulling the fabric up and over her ample breasts. Her nipples stuck out of the holes as they were meant to. She adjusted the crotch area to sit comfortably between her legs. Her hair was in a high ponytail with tendrils loose to frame her face. She let loose the hair tie and long chestnut waves cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. She pinched her cheeks to give them a natural red glow and dive in her purse for her mascara to lift her eyelashes. 'Red lipstick or nah?', she asked herself. Too messy. She shuffled over to the full length mirror and observed herself in awe. She looked.....sexy as fuck. She had watched porn during her virgin days and saw a wide array of female body types. Hers was definitely a body to behold. Tora told her so many times what she failed to see before. Julri made her feel....undesirable. That her body should be hidden and only used as an object for his desire. With Tora, nothing was off limits, and she was a sex goddess. Naturally beautiful and curvy in all the right places. He loved it, so she learned to love herself, too. 

She was so busy observing herself that she didn't see the damp man behind her eyeing her every move. He watched as she let her hair down and adjusted the lace cloth over her exposed breast and crotch. He watched as she pinched her cheeks and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. 'Finally....she see's what I see. Fuckin' hot.' Tora silently strode over to her in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair hung wet over his shoulders and his tattoos glistened as tiny water bubbles clung to his arms like morning dew. "Hey there, beautiful. Ya wanna join me on the bed?", he said next to her as they stared up at each other in the mirror. Poppy smiled at the tall dark man and turned to pull the towel free from his grip. His cock pointed at her stomach, hard and ready for her. He watched as she licked her lips before placing her hands around him and stroking gently. She loved the feel of his smooth skin. "You're so gotdamned beautiful", she gushed as she released him and opted for tracing circles around the tattoos that colored his broad chest and shoulders. "You make me so happy", she continued as she shoved him backwards gently so that the top half of his body was on the bed. He managed to maneuver his body further up the bed allowing her the space to climb up with him. Poppy could see through the look in his eyes that he was hungry for her touch. She planned to starve him just a bit longer. Slowly crawling over his large body, Poppy rested both hands on his thighs. 

Tora held his breath as he looked down at his pregnant wife. 'Pregnant wife? Holy shit.' He felt a pang of pride in his chest as he anticipated making love to the mother of his soon to be child. It had been so long since they last touched. Weeks felt like fucking months. He needed to feel her. Sensing his growing need, Poppy bent her head down without taking eye contact away from Tora and fixed her lips around the tip of his cock. Tora flinched in pleasure as her tongue jut out and licked down the base and from his balls back up to the tip of his rock solid perfect dick. It was thick, long, and oh so fucking smooth. She teased the prominent vein that bulged with her tongue as she dragged back down and up again. "Do it nasty...", Tora managed to mutter. Poppy sucked his tip and then lifted as the spit dripped down his cock, wetting him thoroughly so that she could fit him down her throat. "Fuck yeah....baby. Messy as fuck. Just. Like. That.", he said as he arched his back slightly and put a hand on the back of her head to push her further down. Poppy opened her mouth wide and allowed him that little bit of control as he thrust into her wet and tight mouth. "Mmmmmnnnn", she hummed as his cock hit the back of her throat. "Take it deep baby, just like that. Get it nice and ready for ya." 

Poppy closed her eyes and took him into her mouth as hard as he would go, releasing and then taking him in again in a steady rhythm that has his legs shaking and toes pointing outward. He grabbed her hair and pulled for her to look up. "Move up on the bed and on ya back. I'm gonna fuck the ever-livin'-shit outta my pregnant fuckin' wife.", he growled. Poppy bit her bottom lip until it reddened and did as did as was told, legs spread as far as they would go. He hovered over her as he laid his hands on her hip and thigh, yanking her forward to meet him in the middle. "Mmmnnn", Poppy moaned low again. His eyes burned into her flesh, causing her to snap her eyes open and meet his own. "I love ya, Poppylan. I love our baby that's inside of ya. I love everythin' about ya, and us." Poppy smiled and pressed a hand right where his heart rested. "I love you, too, Baby. A-and our baby." 

Tora pressed his cock against her open and wet pussy and only slightly applied pressure, pushing it slowly inside. Poppy winced and scrunched up her face in pleasure, mouth agape as she moaned loudly. "Uhhhhhhhh, Aaaahhhnnnnnn!" Tora pushed a little further and worked her quickly in and back out. In and back out until she grabbed hold of his back and pulled him further on top of her. Placing a hand in his hair and clutching the silk strands, Poppy tugged to move his face toward hers. She pressed her lips against his firmly, enjoying the taste. His smell....taste.. the sight of him alone had her dripping. Tora moaned her name as he drove deeper, harder, faster at her request. Every single one of her needs would be fulfilled, therefore fulfilling his own. "T-T-Toooorrruuuuhhhhhh!", she screamed out holding on tightly to his shoulders as he moved impossibly deep. 

Tora lifted himself up to move down and kiss her stomach. He smiled back up at Poppy who was staring at his handsome face. "I love you, Tora", she managed to say through her build up of pleasure. "I love ya, too", he replied, determined to get her screaming again. He paused and removed himself from her, turning her over onto her stomach and lifting her ass up into the air to meet him. Poppy panted as she braced herself for what was to come.   
Readying himself, he pressed against her pussy and slowly entered bit by bit until he was completely sheethed inside of her. Her cum coated his dick, making it slippery and easy to move within her. He pulled himself back torturously slow and thrust back in rapidly. He repeated until she was moaning loudly with her head hanging down and her hands splayed on the headboard to steady herself. His hips snapped forward now in a quick and steady rhythm that had them both gasping for air. It felt so good to be inside of her and for Poppy, she felt incredibly full as he stretched her pussy with every stroke. "I'm gonna cum inside of ya pussy, Sweetheart. Right......fuckin'.......nooooowwwwwww", he drew out as Poppy yelped beneath him. "Oh, Tora! Mmmmnnnn." Pulling himself out, Poppy rolled over onto her back and looked on at the muscular man next to her. He was perfect. The most colorful, beautiful man that she had ever laid eyes on. And she was his, and he was hers. Forever. And now they shared something together that would be special for the rest of their lives. A baby. A sweet edition to be loved by all of the family. 

************************

After cleaning themselves up, they spoke for a while about the baby and their growing excitement. They decided together to go down and announce the news of the new member to the family. Tora knew how much it meant to Vincent to have his bloodline continued. As they descended the stairs, they found Vincent at the entrance giving orders to his men. There were people running about in a flurry as he pointed here or there. As they got closer, Vincent turned and eyed the couple, striding over to Poppy and hugging her tightly. "Don't you worry, daughter! We are doing everything possible to catch the man who followed you. No doubt they tried to fuck with the wrong family! We will protect you at all costs, dear."   
Poppy returned the hug and said her thanks. Tora cleared his throat and Vincent directed his attention to him. "Something you have to say, son?" Tora nodded. "Yeah. We have an announcement to make. There is going to be a new member of the Balthuman family." Vincent raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked down at the small brunette in front of him. "A....new member? A small one?", Vincent asked with a smile spreading on his face. "Poppy is pregnant, Dad." Vincent immediately stepped forward and embraced Poppy once again then turned to hug his son tightly, clapping his back in congratulations. "Now we really have to ensure your safety! You carry a Balthuman heir!", Vincent said to Poppy smiling brightly. Tora grinned full of pride at his growing family. "This is cause for celebration! A dinner tonight in your honor with the family and close friends. I'll make all of the arrangements. Mrs. Balthuman will be thrilled with the news! I'll tell her straight away. You try and get a good rest before then, love." Focusing back on his son, Vincent continued, "Tora, we must discuss a few things in my office." Tora nodded and placed a hand in Poppy's back. As Vincent retreated, Poppy asked, "Tora? Do you think I could go to the... other house and relax a bit? There's so much going on in here and I want to make something to eat and roam a round a bit. Not be so cooped up in that room." 

"Sure thing, Sweetheart. I'll go with you. Just let me breif with my father in his office and I'll take ya over. Just the two of us." Poppy reached up for her husband and kissed his soft lips. "I'll go get some water from the kitchen and wait for you there." Tora released her and went to his father's office. Poppy pulled herself up on a stool at the kitchen island and sipped at her cold water, watching the commotion continue around the house. Gyu came up on side of her and sat in the vacant stool next to hers. "How are ya feelin', Mrs. Poppy?", he asked. Smiling at him she replied, "Much better, Gyu. Thank you for all you and your men did earlier." Gyu nodded. "Thanks to ya friend, too who had such a good eye on spottin' that asshole. Ya made the right decision to call Big Bro regardless in whether ya saw a real threat or not. Ya goin' to be ok. Big Boss is all over this. They know for certain who it is trailing ya." Poppy silently sipped at her water and looked down at the ring on her finger, twisting it nervously as she thought about Erdene. "I-is Erdene going to be ok?" Gyu patted her back gently and replied, "'Course. Our guys are on it and from the report I got back a few minutes ago, they caught their prey. Stupid fuck fell right into their trap. Erdene is safe with Damien, Poppy. Ya should hear from her soon." Gyu pushed off of the stool and stood beside her for a moment before his name was called and he rushed in that direction. Poppy took in a deep breath of relief. They caught the man that was trailing her and she seemingly had nothing to worry about. But.... why did she still feel somewhere deep in her stomach that this whole mess wasn't quite over? Only time would tell what was to happen for them next. 

To be continued.....


	27. 27th Shade: Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erdene makes it to the Ares Street garage. Will Tora and Vincent get the revenge they crave? OR will there be other evil deeds at play....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be advised there is violence and death in this chapter 😬😬 Not just bad guys 😪

Balthuman Hideout (Earlier in the day)  
~Ares Street 

Erdene looked behind her again to ensure that the green van was indeed still following. It was. The windows were tinted so she couldn't make out the face of the driver, but could see his silhouette. He wore a hat for sure and there's no coincidence that this dude was following her specifically after how she alerted Tora's crew of his presence at the mall. He made eye contact with her, so he knew she was the one that gave up his position. She got on her phone and dialed Damien, one of her most recent fuck buddies and who happened to be part of Tora's crew. She trusted he would look after Tora's interest and hers. The phone rang twice and Damien's voice rang out, "Sup, babe? Miss me?" Erdene kept her voice calm as she focused on the road ahead. "Sure I do. But Damien, I need your help. Some fucking creep in a janitor uniform with half an acid scared face was looking at myself and Poppy at the mall just a little bit ago. She got picked up by Tora's team, but looks like a green van has been tailing me since I left the mall parking lot. Can you give me a location to get to that you or some of the guys are at? I can't go home." As she spoke, she could hear the low growl that came from Damien's throat as he listened. "Nobody fucks with my girl or the fuckin' Bosses lady. I'll send ya the address to where I am now. Me and a bunch of the crew are here getting this place cleaned up for Big Boss Vince. Come here, and follow the directions I send ya to the letter. We'll be waiting for that piece of shit if he's dumb enough to follow ya this far." Erdene felt a wave of relief course through her. "Ok, perfect. Send it to me now and I'll head right that way." "Alright, but don't make any fuckin' stops. Come straight here.", Damien confirmed. "Got it. Thank you. I'll hopefully see you soon." "Be safe, and call be back if anything else happens in the meantime. I'm listening out for ya." 

Erdene heard the ping of her phone shortly after she hung up the call with the directions that lead her to... Ares Street? Fuck it. If that's ironically where her protection was, she was headed that way. About half way through her drive, Poppy called. They spoke briefly about what was going on and Erdene gave her the low down on where she was going. Once Poppy was satisfied that Erdene was ok, they disconnected the call and Erdene was back in survival mode. "Come on you son of a bitch, keep on following me. There's a surprise waiting for you", she said aloud to herself. Almost as if the driver could hear her taunt, he was now only a car away from her. It was no longer subtle. This person was indeed following her and would likely not stop until he completed his mission. To either kidnap or kill her. Both options Erdene was not going to let happen if she could at all help it. "Fuck, Pops! You just HAD to go and marry a damn Mafia Boss! Now I'M running for my life.", she continued to say to herself. Yet, deep down inside she didn't blame her little friend at all. She herself was living on the wild side with the pink haired baby gangster, Damien aka Pinky. They had sniffed around each other like animals in heat at the party the Balthuman's threw for their wedding engagement. Haven't left each other since. She lived for the thrill of dangerous men and decided that if her little friend hadn't found Tora, she probably still would have bumped into another Damien, if not the pink haired man himself. 

Erdene looked down at the GPS and it had her making a tight right into a vacant lot in just a few feet. She drove to the open garage as Damien had instructed and took another glance in her rearview mirror. The green van and her were all alone on the street now. "Alright... just a little bit further you bastard and you'll be getting what you deserve." Erdene slowly drove toward the end of the garage and parked in the spot Damien had said and rang his phone without speaking to inform him she was there and so was the green van. Damien picked up and said only, "Stay inside the car until ya see me. Don't open that door for any reason. I'm right on side of ya with my team waiting on him to park. Don't look in our direction. Stay looking down or ahead. We don't want him to skirt off before we get hands on him." With that, the phone call ended. Erdene looked down at her phone and waited patiently. She heard the green van park not far from where she was and the engine turn off. There was the blinking sound of an alarm as the person opened the car door and then a slam. She could feel herself start to sweat as the need to look around nagged at her. For fear, she followed what Damien said to the letter. She heard the man's boots clicking on the cement floor as he made his way over to her car. "Fuck..fuck..fuck..fuck", she muttered to herself. "Damien, where the fuck are you?" And then, within an instant, she saw the familiar ugly face up against the glass of her passenger side door. He knocked on the glass eyeing her intensely when the sound of the doors to her left flew open and 10 men poured out with guns pointed in their direction. Damien was in the front shouting for the man to get the fuck away from the car. The man had his hands up and then tried to quickly go inside of his pants when Damien fired a shot at him. One of the men behind Damien yelled, "Big Bosses orders not to kill the fucker until they arrive!" Damien growled and they all ran toward us. The man scuffled with Damien's crew but was eventually subdued and dragged into the building. 

Damien pointed to the lock of Erdene's car and she unlocked the door and opened it for him. He reached in for her and held her close to his chest as she cried. "I was so scared right now, Damien. I followed everything you said, though. I was so scared." Damien smoothed down the loose hair from her ponytail and kissed her forehead. "We got his dumbass now, Dene. Big Bro and Big Boss are on their way right this minute. I gave them the heads up as soon as ya confirmed ya had parked outside. They tried asking the bastard what he was up to and he said to suck his dick. Won't be surprised if Big Boss has him castrated." This all seemed so natural to Damien that it made Erdene blink rapidly in confusion. "Damien, would you... do that?" He looked down at Erdene. "Do what, Love?" "C-cut off his b-balls?" Damien laughed out loud. "Fuck yeah! If Big Bro or Big Boss asks me to, it has to get done. I wouldn't prefer to have hands on another mans hairy ass balls, but to free them from his body... eh...." Erdene shuddered at the mental picture. "Disgusting, Damien." He smacked her on the thigh playfully and laughed. "Don't worry yourself. I'm fuckin' with ya. They need info from him, so I'm sure that's what they are comin' to get. Won't be a bloodbath straight away. Besides, ya won't be here for any of that shit. Go ahead and head home, Sweetheart and I'll come check on ya as soon as this bullshit is over. I'll even bring over dinner. Deal?" Erdene beamed up at the pink haired fool in front of her. Thankful that he was quick thinking and saved the hell out of her life just now. "Whatever you say, Damien. You saved me today. I... I don't know what I would have done without you. I won't probably be d-dead." Damien kissed her lips to silence those evil thoughts from her mind. "I'd never fuckin' let that shit happen. Get some rest, babes and wait up for me, Ok? I'll call you before I'm even out the fuckin' door to let ya know I'm on the way." 

Damien made his way inside of the building and closed the heavy metal door behind him, bolting it in place. He dug out his phone and rang up Vincent. Vincent answered immediately.  
"Big Boss, we got him", he said, getting straight to the point. " "You got him? Perfect. Did he say anything? Why he was following the girls?". Vincent replied. "Nah, but he did tell a few of the guys to suck his dick", Damien said with a chuckle. "I bet ya gonna cut his fuckin' balls off, Big Boss." Vincent took in a breath and blew out air angrily before he continued. "He said that, huh? Well, it's going to be him doing a lot more than sucking a dick when we get our hands on him. We're on the way." The phone call ended as he rounded the corner to what was going to be Big Bosses office. Kuma was bleeding from his nose and mouth as Damien walked in and locked the door behind him. "Look, ya evil fuck! Big Boss Balthuman and his son are on their way here now just for little old you. Ya won't have to worry about walking around lookin' like a burnt up piece of shit for much longer. Big Bro is gonna finish what he started when he gets his hands on ya dumbass." Kuma spit on the floor just a few inches away from Damien's feet. "Ya little bitch! Ya want to get fucked up even more, don't ya? Well I won't appease ya. Don't want to disappoint Big Boss. I'll just put somethin' over ya ugly trap to keep ya quiet." Damien picked up the construction tape that was on the desk and placed it damn near from one ear to the other. "Now... we wait." Kuma was fighting like hell to get loose from the rope that bound his arms and legs but to no avail. There were 5 men in the room with him while the others continued working. He wasn't going any fucking where.

********************************

Vincent And Tora's Meeting

"Go ahead and sit down, Son.", Vincent said with his hand gesturing to the chair across from him. Tora sat down, as he tried to contain the urge to scream and break everything in the office. 'These motherfuckers just don't know when to fuckin' quit!', he said to himself. Vincent knew that a storm was brewing inside of Tora and decided now was the time to act in order to bring about the exchange of power that would happen in the future. He needed Tora to be angry, to want revenge, to care about his family and to put the Clan as his top priority. His son was ready to succeed him as the heir of the Balthuman throne. "I heard from Damien that the little fuck that was spying on Poppylan and her friend is on his way to our new spot down on Ares Street that I secured unknowingly. They plan to surprise him if he's dumb enough to follow the girl to the location which I think he will be. Those Hirohito brothers are none to fucking smart." Tora blew out air through his nostrils and huffed in agreement. His eyes were narrowed to slits as he listened to his father speak.  
"I have ordered that they capture him alive and keep him there until we arrive. That is, you and I and a handful of our security team only. We together, son, will deal with this animal. I'm just waiting on confirmation that the bear is in the trap." 

Tora nodded and placed his hands on the desk, not sure what to do with them. "When I get my fuckin' hands on that bitch, I'm gonna rip his vocal cord straight out of his throat! He thought he could follow and pursue my wife? My pregnant wife?" Vincent's eyes sparkled with mischief as he fanned the flames. "That's right, son. You have every reason to be enraged! It's also my grandchild that the bastard put at risk! We will have our revenge and we will get to the bottom of this. Their whole fucking family will soon be gone." Tora picked up the glass of whiskey Vincent poured for him and took a shot, shaking his head as the hot liquid poured down his throat. Once Tora set down the glass, Vincent continued, "I have eyes on their eldest brother Meishu already as well. We will bring them to justice, Tora. That whole fucking family. It's not enough I killed their father and mother. You and I will bring about the end of the Hirohito family. Just like the old days." Tora simply stared ahead at the wall behind his fathers head. The old days. When he killed men and unfortunately women without care. When his father trained him to be ruthless and show no mercy to their enemies. When blood rained down on him and he smelled like a walking morgue. The old days. 

As they sat thinking in silence for a few moments, Vincent's phone rang. "Balthuman", he said blandly into the phone. "You got him? Perfect. Did he say anything? Why he was following the girls? He said that, huh? Well, it's going to be him doing a lot more than sucking a dick when we get our hands on him. We're on the way." Vincent ended the call and caught Tora's eyes. "They have him there at the hideout. We are leaving immediately. Just tell Poppy that we have business and that we will be back. No need to worry her right now in her condition. Matter of fact, we can have Mother go with her in the small house so they can chat and have some privacy. Maybe she can tell Poppy how it was for her when she had Quincey." Tora hated to have to say goodbye again after literally just saying hello, but this issue had to be taken care of now. "Alright, I'll meet ya out front. I'll go speak to Poppy now and let her know of the arrangements." Vincent lifted his whiskey glass up to Tora and gestured for him to grab his own. They clinked glasses as Vincent said, "Here's to finding every last one of those fucks and putting them to bed for good." Tora grunted his approval and they both took a big swig. The Tiger of Ares Street was about to make a fucking comeback. 

**************************************

Poppy sat nervously with the elder Mrs. Balthuman in the smaller house behind the mansion that she loved so dearly. Both women couldn't decide what to do with themselves after Tora and Vincent informed them they had business elsewhere. Mrs. Balthuman knew what 'business' meant after years of being married to Vincent. It usually meant blood, death, and destruction. They both could sense the adrenaline radiating from Tora before he left with his father. Poppy wasn't so much worried about the man that was tailing them earlier as to what Tora and his father were going to do to him when they found him. She didn't like to think of the sweet man that loved her as a murderer. But she wasn't naive enough to think that he would simply let this man walk away. He couldn't, could he? Sensing the younger Balthuman's unease, Mrs. Balthuman took a hand and placed it over Poppy's. "It will all be ok, dear. I've been through this many times. Vincent knows what he is doing, and he trained Tora to take up after him. They are going to be ok, and they will both be striding through this door for us after a while." Poppy smiled softly at the elder Mrs. Balthuman and returned the squeeze to her hand. 

"Well! Why don't we try to do something that will distract us both for a while? There is a jacuzzi out back and I have a suit that I think will fit you perfectly upstairs in the dresser. What do you say? Do you want to sit back with a nice cold glass of sparkling cider and chat inside of the jacuzzi?" Poppy nodded her thanks and Mrs. Balthuman set to work grabbing everything they would need. She could hear the sound of rummaging up stairs as she walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. Poppy couldn't help but to be worried about what was going on with the men at this unknown location. She knew there was more of them than the one man, but she couldn't help but fear what his purpose was, anyway. He was so close to her and Erdene at the mall. Just outside of the store. What would have happened if Erdene wasn't so observant and quick thinking? What if she had gone alone....

Poppy waited for Mrs. Balthuman to come back down stairs but she didn't return for quite some time. After about thirty minutes, and hearing no sounds from the second floor, Poppy began to feel anxious. She called out her name at the bottom of the stairs. No response. Panic filled Poppy as she called out again to Mrs. Balthuman only to be met again with silence. She stood there on the stairs and fought on whether she should bother Tora. She could be in the bathroom for all Poppy knew and Tora would be a raging maniac to get back to her side if he thought something was wrong. She decided to go up the stairs and have his number up on her phone in case she needed to dial quickly. Going up the stairs at a slow creep, Poppy listened for any sounds coming from the bathroom or bedrooms on the second floor. Nothing. Once Poppy got closer to the bedroom, she could make out the faint sounds of a person trying to breath desperately. "Mrs. Balthuman?", Poppy called out. The breathing became more frantic as Poppy came closer. Poppy decided that it was time to dial Tora before going into the room.

When she dialed his number, there was the sound of a male screaming in the background as Tora answered. "Poppy? What's wrong, Sweetheart?", Tora shouted over the noise with one hand covering his ear. "T-Tora! Something is wrong with Mrs. Balthuman! She went upstairs to grab some stuff for us to get in the jacuzzi together but never came back down after a long time! I c-called her name but she....." Poppy trailed off as a large man covered in blood emerged from the bedroom. "Hello, love", he said smiling at the small woman with a large knife in his hand. Poppy yelled at the top of her lungs and took off running down the stairs. The large man followed her taking two steps at a time. Hearing the loud banging and her hard breathing as she ran, Tora shouted in panic, "POPPY! What the fuck is happenin'! POPPY!" Poppy's mouth was dry as she ran. She tried desperately to reply, but ran with the phone now clutched in her hand away from her ear. She got to the front door just as the large man jumped at her and caged her in with both of his arms. "Where ya goin', little one? I wanted to have some fun with ya." The phone dropped from Poppy's hands as the large man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back up the stairs to the bedroom, ending the call. Poppy yelped as he pulled and threw her in the room with Mrs. Balthuman, who had bled out on the floor. He closed the door behind her and locked it somehow from the outside. Poppy banged at the door, yelling for anyone to hear but remembered she was in the small house, and security were outside and probably....dead. 

Tora heard the man just before the call ended and instantly his eyes grew large as he shouted to Vincent, "It was a FUCKING SET UP! THERE'S SOMEONE THERE WITH POPPY AND MOTHER! WE HAVE TO FUCKIN' GO, NOW!" Vincent held on to Kuma's head, hair within his fists as Kuma laughed. "Ya thought ya all were so smart", he spat at him. "But my brother is there right now. Ya old lady probably fuckin' dead. Go ahead, kill me. I served my purpose." Vincent looked up at his son who had eyes as wild as a raging bull, and then back down to Kuma, slicing his throat deeply as he gurgled. Blood splattered over the floor as Vincent threw the man forward to bleed out. "Finish this fucker off. We are out.", Vincent called to Damien and his crew. Damien stepped forward with a chainsaw and turned it on, letting the sound reverberate off of the silent walls. "Sure thing , Big Boss." 

To be continued.......


	28. 28th Shade: Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Mrs. Balthuman are held captive in the small home on the Balthuman Estates property. Mrs. Balthuman is holding on to life by a thread as Poppy prepares for the fight of her life. Will Tora and Vincent make it in time? Or will Poppy have to do what she never hoped she would.... 😬😬😬
> 
> ⚠️ Death of character/ violence warning! ⚠️

Chapter 28 28th Shade: Monster 

Poppy tried her best to keep her wits about her as she bent down to touch the elder Mrs. Balthuman. To Poppy's surprise, she was still breathing! She had a very faint pulse, but needed help fast before she bled out. Poppy reacted quickly taking off her top and ripping it in long pieces to cover the seeping bloody wounds. She had no idea when the man would be back and trembled as she moved. Turning Mrs. Balthuman over, she noticed the stab wound to the stomach, a slash on her arm, another stab wound to the left hand that went all the way through the other side, and a minor cut at her neck. Poppy went to work to wrap the wounds tightly. Mrs. Balthuman moaned, but otherwise was unconscious and did not open her eyes. "Please stay with me, Mrs. Balthuman. Tora and Vincent are on their way. They could be here any moment", Poppy whispered quietly into her ear. Mrs. Balthuman laid on the floor in her own blood unmoving. Poppy had removed Mrs. Balthuman's shirt so that she could properly dress the wounds with the cloth strips from her own shirt. Mrs. Balthuman was now clad in only her bra and dress slacks. Her shoes had been kicked out of as she obviously struggled with the man. From the looks of the room, shattered lamp, broken table, and ripped window curtain, she didn't go down easy. "Brave woman, Mrs. Balthuman. Just stay with me and we will get you help, soon." 

Poppy wanted to believe what she said, but she didn't as soon as the words passed her lips. She didn't know what the hell this man wanted as he only said one sentence to her when she was thrown into the room with a bleeding woman on the floor. Was he a friend of Rex? Of the Kuma guy? Was Kuma alive? Was this an associate of some clan that wanted revenge on Tora and his family? There were so many questions that Poppy had no idea where to begin. As she was deep in thought, Poppy heard her phone ring loudly. Her ringtone was a special song that she had saved for Tora. He was calling her. She heard shuffling downstairs and then the ringing stopped. The man had answered the phone himself. She put her head to the door and pressed it so closely that her face felt like it was part of the paint. 

"She's here. Yep. In that room with the Balthuman bitch! I did her up real good. Dunno if ya gonna make it in time for either one. I have a few games I wanna play with the little brunette. She's a feisty one. Oh yeah? Ya think I'm afraid of ya? Where's my brother? Is he alive? Ya better fuckin' hope he is or the little one gets her pretty little throat slit. Gonna paint the walls with the bitches blood. Who gives a fuck! I don't want any of ya dirty fuckin' money. I want revenge! Ya been fuckin' with my family for years, Tora. Now it's time ya get to deal with a few casualties yaself. That fuckin' family wasn't mine nor yours. How were we supposed to know we killed ya future girlfriends Ma? Did ya tell her? Did ya tell her that ya didn't do shit about it? Ran away while her and her druggy boyfriend bled to death in an alley? Awe.... WELL SHE MIGHT KNOW NOW, ASSHOLE! HA! See ya if I see ya, ya dumb fuck! I'm on my way back up to play with the little one." 

Poppy's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. "My....mom? Tora knew her? And...was there when she was....killed? In an alley...." Poppy sunk down to the floor clutching her stomach as the tears fell from her eyes freely. She choked on her saliva as she screamed aloud and cried at the top of her lungs. No longer caring about the man downstairs. She hugged both arms around her stomach as if to shield her baby from the loss of control she had on her trembling body. She swore she heard him chuckle as her voice carried through the silent house. This FUCK! She straightened up angrily as she heard the footsteps slowly ascending the stairs. She wiped at her eyes as she vowed that now was not the time for self pity. She would get answers from Tora when he came. If she made it out of this. No, she was going to fight like hell when he came back up those stairs. She had herself and a baby to protect, and Mrs. Balthuman as well. 

Poppy looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. Bingo. Poppy's eyes grew wide as they fell on the long object. In the room, there was a katana proped up in the corner sheethed in fine leather. She ran to it and forced it from its confines. The sword sung as the silver of the blade shone brightly against the rooms light. Poppy held it in both hands like a baseball bat slightly held back over her shoulder and above her head. 'When he opens that door, he's going to be a head shorter.' 

The man stood outside the door and purred happily, "Comin' in now, Sweets. Hope my little conversation with ya boyfriend didn't cause ya too much pain. Because I want there to be some left for me." Poppy trembled at his words, but she straightened back up immediately as the door handle jiggled. She took one more look at Mrs. Balthuman on the bed to see her now breathing more comfortably. A shallow but steady rhythm as her chest rose and fell. Good. Poppy snapped her head back toward the door as a large hairy hand sprung free inside of the doorway. Her breathing became heavier, faster. Swallowing, she opened her mouth to gasp for air as her heart hammered in her chest. 'This is it. This is the risk I have to take for the three of us.' She stepped forward with the sword held high and as soon as his face appeared from behind the door with a wide smirk, Poppy swung with all of her strength. The blade connected with the right side of his neck, sinking so deeply that she struck his spine. With a blood curdling scream, Meishu rushed his hands up to his neck as his head slumped onto his shoulder. Poppy held firmly to the blade and kicked him in the stomach while simultaneously forcing the blade from his body, causing blood to spray up in the air from his neck would like a broken fire hydrant. 

"Uuuuuuuggggggggnnnnn!!!!!!!", he garbled as he sunk down on his knees clutching his neck in both hands. His eyes were wide as they regarded the little woman who was now covered in his own red and thick blood. She looked like Carrie when they dropped the bucket of pigs blood over her head at prom. The innocent small girl, or so he thought, looked terribly sinister with the long blade and the scowl she wore on her face. "That's for my mother!", she screamed at him fiercely. 

Poppy breathed slowly, trying not to smell the rusty blood which was making her want to vomit. She held it together long enough to deal the final blow. "And this! This is for my baby and I! And Mrs. Balthuman!" Poppy stabbed the sword through his stomach and clean out of his back. His eyes soon glazed over with his mouth wide open. Her eyes were wild as she observed what she had done.  
As she stepped back, she let the sword go from her hands. It was embedded.in his body, now. She turned slowly to inspect Mrs. Balthuman on the bed who had now regained consciousness and stared at the smaller woman in horror. 'Did she see what I did? Or is she afraid of all the blood?', Poppy thought. Her eyes left Mrs. Balthumans as she looked toward the full length mirror. Her reflection was a thing of nightmares. She would never forget it. 

Poppy turned once again to Mrs. Balthuman. She took careful steps toward the wounded woman who continued to eye her in horror, until she got closer. Mrs. Balthumans eyes softened once she realized Poppy wasn't harmed. The blood wasn't hers. "P-poppy.....y-you are o-ok?", Mrs Balthuman croaked. Poppy nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry you had to see that! H-he was coming to kill me...and the baby. H-he thought he had already killed you!", Poppy let out as she fell down to her knees and let the sadness take over her body. It all was very overwhelming. Mrs. Balthuman winced as she tried to sit up, and decided against it as she observed the stain on her side darkening again with fresh blood at her strain. Laying her head back down, she looked at the tiny woman and said, "P-poppy? L-look at me, Honey. You s-saved me. Y-you saved yourself and t-the b-baby! You are so b-brave! You did what e-even I had no strength to do. I just let him try and k-kill me. Too a-afraid to f-fight back. He could have g-gotten you, too! I'm s-so, sorry." Poppy was looking directly into Mrs. Balthumans eyes as they both jumped at a loud BANG! at the front door. Thunderous and rapid thuds on the floor came as shouting voices rang out in the hall. "POPPYLAN!!! SYLVIA!!!" 

Both women turned to look into each others eyes again with a smile. Tora! Vincent! It's all over. They both wept as Sylvia reached out for the small woman. They held onto each other, happy that this was all over. They were found. Mrs. Balthuman, or Sylvia as she now insisted, was going to be ok and get the help she needed. Poppy and the baby were unharmed. It was going to be ok. 

Tora reached the top of the stairs first and saw the mutilated body of....Meishu? His eyes widened. What...where was Poppy and Sylvia? There was no reply when he yelled their names. Was anyone alive, here? Fuck, FUCK! Tears sprung up in his eyes as he feared the worst. 'Did someone else have a part in this? Was there more than one fucker here?' Vincent's men were all over the place shouting orders and lamenting over their two fallen comrades that they found slaughtered outside of the home. The sounds making Tora's head hurt. His heart beat inside of his throat as he tried to gain enough courage to go inside of the room. He knew there may be carnage in there, and he didn't know if he would ever be prepared for what he saw. Was his fiancée's mangled body on the floor? Their baby.... no more baby? Tora let out a yelp as he gripped at his chest. Turning the corner and stepping over Meishu's almost decapitated body, he swept the room with his eyes until he came upon the two women drenched in blood, shirtless, clinging to each other on the bed that himself and Poppy once occupied in their love making not so long ago. "P-poppy?!", Tora chocked out in a high pitched sob that tore a hole in his chest. 'Is she...' To his amazement, the tiny blood soaked woman let go of Sylvia and looked up into his sad golden eyes. "Tora...", she whispered as a fresh batch of tears welled above her bottom lids. "You m-made it!" Tora felt his whole body lighten up at the sight of her speaking to him and moving freely. She was alive. Tora left her gaze to look quickly over Sylvia who was smiling at him. She was bare chested with strips of cloth over her wounds. Behind him, Vincent had noisily pushed his way into the room. "Fuck...", he said as he looked over Meishu. Vincent looked up and saw Sylvia smiling back at him as well. She was alive! "SYLVIA!", Vincent's voice rang out above the stomping and yelling of Vincent's men outside of the room. He rushed to the opposite side of the bed from Poppy and reached for his wife. Poppy smiled down at the two. 

Tora, still feeling in a daze, walked over and put a hand on her shoulder robotically, turning her toward his chest. "Ya hurt? Where are ya hurt?", he said as his hands quickly roamed her body, blood coating his hands and sleeves. "I'm OK. It's not my blood", Poppy said as she motioned toward the doorway. Tora glanced over his shoulder at Meishu and observed the katana on the ground. "Ya....ya did that?", Tora said in bewilderment. Poppy nodded. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they cascaded down her face. She felt like a monster regardless of the fact that she just saved herself and Sylvia's lives. Did Tora see her as a monster, now, too? She shivered as Tora pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. "I'm so fuckin' glad ya alright, Sweetheart. I'm never gonna leave ya again. Those fucks set us up. I was so worried! I'm so fuckin' SORRY!", he howled in anguish. Both angry at himself for leaving her in danger, and sad that she had to be faced with death and violence. The two things that followed him no matter where he went. 

Poppy held onto his suit jacket as she trembled in his arms. She was so happy to be alive and with him again. But what she had heard earlier popped back into her head.

Ya left her Ma! 

Killed in the alley!

Left her for dead!

Bleeding out!

She lifted her head to look at her tall fiancé. He had one arm wrapped around her, and the other over his eyes as he cried. His shoulders were shaking and a string of saliva escaped his lips as he openly wailed. "Tora?", Poppy managed to get out. He couldn't look at her just yet. He knew. He knew that she most likely heard the exchange between himself and Meishu. He knew that she must have known about her mother. Tora had no idea it was her mother until the whole fiasco that started with Rex and Laura. Still, he felt the pain in his chest that Poppy would call off their engagement. Never wanting to be near him ever again. She would take their baby and leave. Keeping her safe from her evil murderous father. He would hold her tight for a moment longer before having to inevitably let her go. It. Fucking. Hurt. He might as well have been Meishu laying cut up on the floor. 

Gaining composure, Poppy reached up and pried his hand away from his eyes, forcing him to look down at her. "Tora?", she called out again. He simply stared down at her, pain inflicted across his face. He looked absolutely miserable. "Tora, did you kill my mother?" Tora shook his head. "No, Sweetheart. Meishu did. I....I left before the cops could come. Had to go, Poppy. Left her and some guy there. I didn't know them. Didn't know ya. Didn't know. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I know ya gonna leave me! If....If ya..." Poppy cupped his face gently but quickly removed her hand like it burned. He winced at her movement, incorrectly placing the blame on himself. As if what he just shared made him somehow undesirable. No. It was the blood on her hands. She didn't want to defile his beautiful face with it. 

"Tora...I am upset. But not with you. You had no way of knowing she was my mother at that time and it was Meishu who killed her. I don't know the circumstances of why you were around Meishu to begin with, but I don't blame you for her death. I blame him. And he got what was coming to him for it. I love you, and we are having a baby. We are a family. I'm not leaving you. Never. I need you here with me.", she sobbed. Tora couldn't believe his ears. He was so distracted that he forgot Vincent and Sylvia were still in the room. He glanced in their direction. They were too deep in conversation with each other to tune in to what Tora and Poppy were discussing. He watched as more men filed in so they could help transport Sylvia to the hospital. He watched them for a moment while he collected his thoughts. Too upset at what could have become of his pregnant fiancée if Meishu was the triumphant one. He stayed turned away from Poppy and watched as they dragged Meishu's body away. Meishu's body flopped as they picked up what was left of it. Tora shielded Poppy from the sight. He also noted that blood was absolutely everywhere. A few men stopped to look on at Poppy in horror. Inquiring if she needed help as well by the looks of her. Tora heard them whisper amongst each other that the tiger had a tigress. Tora frowned. He didn't want her being dubbed the fucking tigress. He wanted to keep her away from his past. To make love to her and keep her happy. Not to plunge her into danger! 

Poppy waited for Tora to focus back on her. She let him look around, noticing how he moved. He was thinking. He was lost in his own thoughts. Of his own accord, he slowly turned his head back to her and met her eyes. "Poppylan....I'm so glad to hear ya say that. My brain... My mind is wondering around right now. I think we both need to get the fuck outta here and go home and shower. We need to talk about what happened here, baby. We are going to make it past all of this. I'm sorry ya had to endure this bullshit. They were targeting ya directly because of my dumbass. This is all my fault! Please forgive me.", Tora said pleadingly.  
"Tora? Y-you don't think I'm a monster for what I did? D-didn't you see his....body?", she whispered the last word. 'She thinks SHE'S the monster?' Tora grabbed hold of her face and brought it to his, kissing her tear and blood stained lips. When he pulled back, he saw her eyes widen. He had blood all over himself. "Ya not a monster by any means, Sweetheart. I would have done a whole lot worse had I gotten ahold of him before ya did." Poppy winced at that. She didn't want to imagine it. 

Looking up with resolve, Poppy said, "I'm tired of death. Tired of being scared. I want to go home, Tora. Let's just go home." He smiled sadly down at the love of his life. She looked fucking exhausted. She was pregnant for fucks sake. And just had to kill a man. Theu were going to need therapy together. This was the first and only time in his life that he would consider it. Sighing, Tora nodded and took her hand. "Lets get ya into some fresh clothes first, ok? Don't want ya sittin' in filth. It'll make ya and the baby sick, love. We'll go to the big house now. We'll drive over. No walkin' for ya. Gonna carry ya to the car and up those stairs to get clean. And off back home we go. Promise. Gyu is already waitin'." Poppy allowed him to take her into his strong arms and carry her down the stairs. He carefully avoided the blood as he stepped over puddles of it on the way down. Poppy squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head into his chest, clutching his jacket. 

When they arrived outside of the house, Tora sprinted to the waiting van and pulled her inside on top of his lap. He cradled her as one of the men closed the door behind them. Tora looked at his bloody hands and bloody clothes. He was used to it. Had showered for hours to get every speck of blood after a mission off of his body. He knew the scars such things had on a person's mind. She would need help with this. Someone so sweet having killed a man..... He felt rage boil up within him as he berated himself for putting her in the situation to begin with. He just had to have her. From the moment he met her, he was aware that she was his and most certainly he was hers.  
Selfish fucker. And now that he thought of it, there was one silver lining in all this sick shit. The three brothers were no more. 

To be continued.....  
The nightmare is over! 

*****************************


	29. 29th Shade: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora get home from the nightmare! 
> 
> 3 months later, a glimpse into a 5 month pregnant Poppy and Tora's love life. It's still spicy! 
> 
> NSFW ⚠️

Chapter 29 29th Shade: Touch 

That Night: Continued 

Poppy and Tora arrived home after a few hours. Poppy and Tora had gotten showered and changed at the mansion, but she insisted upon checking how Mrs. Balhlthuman was before they headed home. Mrs. Balthuman was at a private hospital not far from their residence. She was going through a minor surgery when they visited so they waited until she was wheeled back into her room to chat with her when she finally awoke. 

The ride back home wasn't as uncomfortable as either of them thought. They both sat huddled together in the backseat as Gyu drove. Tora asked if she wanted to talk about what happened, and Poppy agreed to tell him. She started from the beginning when Mrs. Balthuman went upstairs and never came back down. She told him about finding her bloody body on the floor unmoving. She painfully explained how Meishu chased her and dragged her by her hair up the stairs and threw her in the room. She looked over at Tora and saw his hands grip the steering wheel tighter as she explained how Meishu man handled her so roughly. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she blinked them away as she recanted how Tora called her and the conversation between himself and Meishu. About her mom. Poppy disclosed to him that her mother had left her and her father when she was a little girl. She never knew what became of her mother, so finding out how she died was a hard blow. Tora glanced at her sadly as he nodded, listening intently to her every word. Fuck. He knew her mom was gone, but...didn't know she found out about where her mother was like that! No one fucking deserved that. He felt like shit to his very core. 

Poppy described being shut inside of the room with Sylvia, and how she checked her wounds and took her own top off to make dressings for her to stop the bleeding. She explained how she found the katana upon hearing Meishu's footsteps on the stairs, and how she raised it up intent on striking his head from his body, but could only strike his neck instead. She told him what she had said with each strike. She did it for her Mother. For Mrs. Balthuman. For their baby. She did it so that she could return to him. Poppy told him that she had to be brave. There was no way she was going to let Meishu kill her without a fight like he planned. Tora couldn't help but feel pride at how brave she was. She stood up to a very dangerous criminal and really fucked him up. It was mind boggling. Never in his imagination did he think she was capable of that. Meishu, along with all of his brother's, deserved much more than what they got, Tora reflected. He looked over at her when they stopped at a red light. She was looking out of the passenger side window. He reached a hand out and put it over her stomach, pulling her into his side. Her head snapped to look at him, a shy smile on her face. Now that she told him all that happened, he was going to focus on the baby and their happiness going forward. This all was going to fade away. He would make sure of it. 

"Ya feelin' ok? The....does ya stomach feel ok?", Tora asked. Poppy smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at the contact like a cat. "Yeah. I feel ok. Just tired, Tora. Can't wait to get home and sleep this day away." Tora kissed her forehead in understanding and began to move back when she grabbed hold of his T-shirt and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "I love you, Tora. Hopefully you aren't grossed out by what I did. Hopefully you can forgive me", she said sadly. Tora lifted her chin so that she could look into his eyes. "Let me tell ya something, Sweetheart. Ya accepted me for who I am with all my scars. Ya have no clue on the horrendous shit I've had to do in the past. Even recently. I don't like to kill or harm people, but I've done it, Poppylan. I know how ya feel. Our reasons are completely different, though. I've hated myself for years. You? No fuckin' way are ya disgustin' for savin' our baby. For savin' the only Ma I've known! I love ya more than anythin' and I don't need to forgive ya. Thanks. Thanks for what ya did selflessly. For steppin' up when it was so gotdamned hard to do. You're the bravest, most wonderful woman in the world. Ya heard Vincent and Sylvia! She wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for ya! Ya did the right thing. Trust me, I said it before. If I would have made it to him before ya got a change, he'd look a lot fuckin' worse off. Don't ya ever feel bad for what ya did. He would have did unthinkable things to ya if....if ya hadn't. Poppy! If ya hadn't I could have LOST ya! I was too late! I would haven't have been able to live with myself. Thanks. Thanks so fuckin' much." Poppy was tired of crying, but to her annoyance her body did what it wanted. She hugged Tora tightly as she cried. He was right. If she hasn't don't it to him, he was set on doing it to her. Sylvia would have bled out on the floor, and their baby.....their poor baby. Thanks to her courage, they were all alive.

They approached the house fairly quickly. Gyu parked right in front of the porch and jogged to open Poppy's door. Poppy and Tora slid out and made their way inside. Gyu tried his best to be pleasant, but couldn't hide the worry from his eyes. Poppy nodded to him knowingly and gave him a big hug as he stood rooted to the floor in shock. Tora patted Gyu's shoulder, smiling down at the small man. "Thanks for everythin', Gyu. Ya don't know how much ya mean to me." Gyu's eyes glistened with tears as he looked from his idol to the small woman that held him. "Anytime", he managed. 

Poppy and Tora gave Nancy a big group hug as she rushed out of the front door to meet the party, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, I thought bad things. I'm so happy to see you all returned. I heard such bad things. I'm so glad you are all safe! I couldn't sleep. Couldn't eat until I heard about you all. Come. I made a light dinner for us all." Grateful, the trio followed Nancy back into the house to share a meal. They spoke about the baby and plans for redecorating one of the rooms. The incident from earlier was no longer mentioned. 

When Poppy and Tora retired to their rooms for bed, Poppy decided to take yet another shower just to make sure she was all clean. Tora joined her, making sure to look out for any bruising or cuts that she didn't realize she had from the adrenaline of survival. He found only minor bruising in her side from where she had bumped into the stairs as Meishu dragged her. She was otherwise unharmed. They went to bed as normal that night in each others arms. Cuddling close, too afraid to let the other go. Their touch was reassurance that they were real. They were alive. Tora knew that both had a long way to go in order to heal from the ordeal. But they would. There was no other way he saw feasible. 

*****************************

3 Months Later 

Tora had to chastise himself as his cock rose up and stabbed his very pregnant fiancée in the ass cheek. They had made it a point to routinely shower together. It was part of their therapy. Tora began to sputter an apology when Poppy rose a finger to his lips. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Tora. I want to feel you, too. It's been a long day, and I just want to feel you. To be with you." Tora moved her fingers from his lips and kissed her hand. "Then, lets get ya outta here and on dry ground. Don't want ya slippin' pregnant, Sweetheart." Poppy smiled mischievously at her handsome man as he playfully glared back at her. "I wouldn't want to, either. Come on." She turned off the water and Tora grabbed their towels. He handed one off to her and slid the other around his waist, then helped her step from the shower. He rung his wet hair out and tied it up in a bun. Poppy rubbed her body gently dry and followed after Tora to the bedroom.

They both climbed up onto the large bed. Poppy had her back to him, facing the wall waiting for his touch. He pressed his body against hers from behind and brought his head forward on her left side. She tilted her head back to meet his as he rose up slightly and kissed her. Their tongues mingled together in heat. They both moaned into each others mouths. Tora reached down and placed a hand between her legs, letting his index and middle finger rub up against her clit and then gently into her pussy. It was soaking wet. Shit. "Ya good, Sweetheart?", he asked looking at her in concern. She didn't answer with words. She brought his lips back down roughly to meet hers as he reach out and grabbed her breast from behind. Her hands moved up and into his hair as their lips pressed against each other. It felt like magic. Tora released his lips from hers and bent over her to suck her ample breasts. They were even BIGGER now that she was carrying their child. She was carrying their daughter....Joy replaced sadness and pain as Tora kissed and sucked on the body of the woman he loved.

"Bend over, Baby. Rest on the pillows under ya so ya stomach doesn't get pressed or squished by my weight. Yeah, that's perfect", he said as she moved into position. Her bare ass was up in the air and she looked behind herself at him, ready for him to plunge inside of her. He grabbed hold of his cock and pressed it to her center. She used both hands to spread her ass cheeks, inviting him to a full view of her pink and juicy pussy lips. He could see the gap where he had stuck his fingers in earlier. He pushed himself into her slick pussy up until his balls slapped against her ass. He started out slow. She moaned every time he pulled out and shoved back inside. The feeling made both of them cry out in ecstacy. "Ya feel so damn good, Love. I love ya, so damn much!" Poppy grunted as she felt him go impossibly deep inside of her. Taking a moment to find her words, she finally replied. "I....I l-love you....uuuuuunnnnnnnn, tooooooo!" Tora moved expertly inside of her, making her yell out his name. She pressed her hands against the headboard for balance. 

Tora smirked as he observed her losing control. She continued to moan at the feel of him. Poppy squished her head into the pillow to muffle her screams. Faster! She begged for him to go faster. Harder! She called out his name to go harder. He gave her every inch of him within reason, careful not to put too much pressure in her. Nevertheless, he managed to satisfy all of her wants. She was his everything. His whole world. He couldn't fathom a world without her in it. He was so close to losing her before. The realization brought out energy in him he didn't think he had left after the past events. He drove into her until her legs shook beneath him. He grabbed her breasts and released his hold on her neck to lightly smack her fat jiggling ass instead. "Your ass, Babe. It's fuckin' amazin'! Ya pussy, ya breasts.... everythin' about ya. I love all of ya." He reached for her ass and squeezed both cheeks as he pounded into her with all he had. She threw her ass back against him, matching his energy with her own.

The only sound that was audible was the smacking of their joined bodies and their heavy breathing. Once Tora was sure she had cum, he pressed into her a few more times at a slower speed, savoring the way her walls squeezed his cock. "Ya gonna milk me dry, Sweetheart", he whispered into her ear. Poppy moaned loudly as the sensation between her legs. She always felt full and warm when he was wrapped around her. Inside of her. "Cum in my pussy, Daddy!", she screamed. Tora raised an eyebrow. Poppy talking dirty always did something to him. "Wouldn't think of doin' otherwise, Bobby." Bobby. He hadn't called her that in a while. Poppy's eyes widened. Did...did he want me to suck his cock? She licked her lips at the thought. "Wait! Can...can I taste you first?", Poppy asked. Tora stopped moving and swiftly removed himself from her, lying onto his back. "Go right ahead", he said, exposing those gorgeous dimples. She kissed his lips before dipping down over his body and taking him into her mouth. She tasted herself on him. It was a slightly salty taste. Not bad.

She licked her pussy juice from his cock before she went to work bobbing her head up and down on his large cock as if her existence depended on it. He moaned and grabbed hold of the sheets as her head spun, dipped, and bobbed on top of his cock. The feeling in his balls began to stir. He was getting close. "Shit, Bobby. I'm about to bust! Put my dick between ya tits. Yeah, rub them against my cock. Push them together like that", he said as Poppy did as she was directed. She watched him shiver in pleasure as she rubbed her massive tits against his cock. Her ass was up in the air and angled towards the top half of his body. He reached for it and stuck a finger inside of her,  
pumping her pussy and listening to the sound it made as he moved. So wet. Poppy looked down at his dick head as it appeared and disappeared between her tits as she bounced them up and down over him. She stuck her tongue out to catch the split tip and taste the pre-cum that seeped out of him. She licked at him like a popsicle. Up, around, and down. He couldn't take it anymore. "Uunnnnn!!!! Get on ya back, Bobby. I wanna cum like that." Poppy obliged. She laid on her back, legs spread wide and bent at the knee for him. Her pussy glistened as he stared down at it, striking his cock in his hand. Careful not to apply weight to her stomach, he rose above her, lifted her ass and sunk his cock in her with one quick thrust. He watched as her tits bounced around. It was so...sexual. So....nasty. So....good. Her eyes were on his when he looked up to her face. He grinned down at her and reached a hand up to squeeze her breast. He fucked her as hard as he could, ensuring that she was being pleasured and not in pain. The feeling was getting to be too much as his head spun. He was going to cum. Hard. After a few more long and slow methodical thrusts, Tora let go of his creamy white load in her pussy. He kept his cock in her for a while longer as she moaned, her arms wrapped around his back. Pulling slowly free, Tora watched as the thick white substance oozed from her pussy and onto the thick towel beneath her.

She reached down and wiped herself, standing up to go clean herself in the bathroom. Upon her return, Tora was wiping himself off and pulling on his underwear. Poppy chose to remain naked. They slid into the bed together, Poppy leaning into Tora's side as he laid on his back. They kissed, tongues and mouths licking and sucking at each other. Poppy rested her head on his chest, out of breath. "Tora?", she called to him. "Yeah, Bobby?"  
Tora could feel her smiling against his chest. He couldn't help but smile back. She was still here. Alive. Happy. Pregnant. With him. Still accepting him. Still wanting him. All of his fears were no more. And he would ensure that the rest of her life included the best memories she ever had. "I love you. I'm so happy we're having a baby. I can't wait to meet her." Tora brought a hand down to caress her back. "I love ya, too. I couldn't be happier. And I promise the best times in our lives are comin'. I'm gonna make damn sure. Nothin' but the best for my Princess and my Queen." Tora kissed the top of her head. Poppy moved to look up at him. He gazed back down into her soft brown eyes with his honeyed golden ones. "I hope she has your eyes and your smile, Tora. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Tora blushed crimson at her admission. Sure he always told her she looked good. But he wasn't used to it being reciprocated by someone that truly loved him. "Nah. I want a little cute hamster like ya." Poppy nodded and rested once again against his muscular chest. "Love you forever my King." Tora grinned from ear to ear. "Love ya for all eternity, my Queen." 

To be continued.....


End file.
